Explorer, et après… ?
by solene
Summary: Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Explorer, et après… ?_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 (on verra pour la suite).

**Spoiler** : Aucun à ma connaissance. Enfin pour l'instant… Je n'ai vu que la première saison… (snif !)

**Résumé** : Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (Bouhouhou !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (Snif, snif ! On se console comme on peut…) Seuls les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent, les autres (et malheureusement Sheppard) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si mes personnages vous plaisent, il se pourrait que vous les retrouviez dans d'autres fics à l'avenir. Mais reviews, reviews d'abord ! Vos impressions et vos suggestions : je suis toutes ouïes !

**Note** : L'envie d'écrire et de partager est la plus forte ! C'est le virus des fanfics ! Si, si, il existe. Je suis contaminée… Mais là, je crois pas que Rodney arrive à me guérir comme dans "Virus"… Ça y est : je suis une fanfic addict. Adieu monde cruel, bonjour le monde des fanfics ! Youpi ! (Plouf !)

**Indications :** Les phrases en _"italique" _indiquent les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 01**

**« Un cœur auquel peuvent suffire lieu et temps ne connaît vraiment rien de son immensité !. »**

Silésus

**ooOOoo**

"Docteur Weir ! Docteur Weir, appela le lieutenant Dan Gervis à travers les couloirs avant de pouvoir la rejoindre, essoufflé en les saluant **(1)**. Puis-je vous demander de rechercher une personne ? Sur les scanners."

"Quelle personne ?"

"La docteur Sara Rayan, Madame. Elle fait partie de mon équipe, SGA9. On doit partir en mission… (Il consulta son chrono.) On _devait_ partir. Il y a 15 minutes. Et elle n'est jamais en retard, sauf si elle est accaparée par un projet. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit allée se fourrer dans une des zones inexplorées." **(2)**

"Ca arrive souvent ?" demanda le major en haussant un sourcil dubitatif sur la réponse.

Le lieutenant évita le regard insistant de son supérieur et esquissa une grimace de gêne avant de soupirer de dépit fataliste. **(3)**

"Oui, major."

"Combien de fois, lieutenant ?" insista Weir.

"Que j'ai pu recensé ?" ironisa malgré lui le lieutenant Gervis. "Une bonne vingtaine au moins…"

"Vous auriez dû nous en avertir avant, lieutenant… ?"

"Lieutenant Dan Gervis, madame."

"Oui, et la surveiller", insista le major Sheppard. "Si tant est que l'on puisse leur éviter des désagréments à ces scientifiques…"

"J'ai essayé, monsieur. Mais elle ne prévient pas quand elle s'emballe sur un projet **(4)**. Et j'ai beau la suivre, elle arrive à me perdre. … J'ai même mis un émetteur sur elle. Elle a dû le déloger ou le court-circuiter **(5)**."

"Quoi ! Vous avez espionné un membre de l'équipe scientifique ?" **(6)** s'insurgea le docteur Weir.

"Pour son bien, madame. Mais à moins de lui greffer une puce, et encore j'en doute, je suis à court d'idées."

L'imagination de Sheppard devait être particulièrement débordante **(7)** parce que son visage se mit à exprimer une hilarité qui agaça Elisabeth Weir. Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche et il se reprit avec un sérieux de façade dont elle n'était absolument pas dupe. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le pétillement de ses yeux… Elle soupira… "_Un vrai gamin." _**(8)**

"Lieutenant, vous allez nous accompagner au centre de contrôle que l'on puisse régler ça rapidement", ordonna Weir.

"Oui, madame."

"Vous savez combien de temps elle est partie ?" interrogea Sheppard.

"Au moins 2 jours, monsieur. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour sa sécurité : elle sait se défendre (une grimace dû à des souvenirs douloureux) et elle n'a jamais eu de problème avec les équipements des Anciens. Mais elle _oublie_ souvent de dormir et de manger. Je sais qu'il lui arrive de _travailler_ non-stop durant au moins 3 jours. Elle est pire qu'un Marines en mission commando quand il s'agit des projets scientifiques" **(9)**, soupira de fatalité le jeune lieutenant.

"Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, lieutenant", sympathisa Sheppard. "Les scientifiques sont tous les mêmes devant une chose inconnue : ils ne lâchent pas leur os tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé comment il fonctionne. J'ai un de ces cas désespérés dans mon équipe **(10)**."

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, s'entendant déjà comme larrons en foire, au grand dam d'Elisabeth. Si le major continuait à contaminer ainsi tout le personnel militaire, elle se retrouverait à gérer une garderie pour enfants **(11)**. L'atmosphère de détente qu'il avait instauré entre scientifiques et militaires évitait bien des frictions et des désagréments. C'était une bonne chose, sinon le docteur Beckett aurait eu son infirmerie prise d'assaut plus souvent… Mais cela risquait de compromettre leur réactivité militaire…

Une forme floue lui passa juste sous son nez et elle vit le lieutenant mis au tapis par une femme (la forme floue) qui l'avait désarmé du même mouvement. Elle s'acharnait maintenant sur l'arme qu'elle modifiait à même le sol avec l'équipement sorti d'une de ses sacoches.

"Aïeu !" finit par dire le lieutenant en se massant les reins. "Tu pourrait faire plus _doucement_."

Seul un grognement inintelligible fut la réponse. Gervis secoua la tête de dépit fataliste tandis que son P-90 était promptement modifié sous les yeux étonnés du docteur Weir et du major Sheppard, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

En deux minutes de temps, Sara Rayan affabulait son chef d'équipe d'un dispositif branché en parallèle avec son P-90 qui retrouva sa place. Elle finit d'ajuster la lentille d'interface devant l'œil gauche de Gervis qui restait stoïque. Sheppard voyait bien que ce dernier avait l'habitude du comportement déroutant de sa coéquipière. Ce qui ne savait pas, c'est que Gervis avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne valait mieux ne rien tenter tant que Rayan était dans son trip. Après, oui. Pendant, non. Il valait mieux laisser passer la tornade.

"Voilà !" s'exclama avec satisfaction Rayan. "On peut dire que tu m'auras fait courir ! Jayce et Stan sont déjà prêts, et toi tu vadrouilles dans toute la base ! Non mais… Il faudra que tu prennes plus au sérieux ton rôle de chef, non ? Et puis, se faire mettre au tapis par une scientifique aussi facilement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ! Elle est belle l'armée de métier…"

La moutarde avait pris au nez de Gervis mais il referma la bouche avant de sortir une réplique bien sentie quand il vit la lueur de malice dans les yeux agates. Un sourire digne du chat de Chestshire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle se relève brusquement et ne s'éloigne à grands pas vers la salle de la Porte. **(12)**

"Ne traîne pas ! lança-t-elle encore. Et, au fait ! C'est un détecteur de vies couplé au viseur ! Ne l'abîme pas ! C'est un prototype !" finit-elle de crier au bout du couloir avant de disparaître.

"J'vous jure ! Quelle peste ! Elle est plus vicieuse qu'un Wraith !" explosa le lieutenant Gervis alors qu'il se relevait.

Mais il prit quand même soin du matériel de détection qu'il examina et testa. L'éclat de surprise ravie de son visage fit penser à Weir à un enfant ayant trouvé son cadeau de Noël idéal.

"… Mais une génie ! Elle a amélioré le détecteur de signes vitaux. On va pouvoir faire de la chasse aux Wraith maintenant !"

"DAN !" cria Sara de l'autre côté du couloir faisant dépasser sa tête. "Tu feras mumuse bien assez tôt. Arrête de t'extasier. On est en retard par ta faute. Et puis il faut le tester. Il n'est pas encore au point."

"Mais oui, mais oui… Le tester… Te connaissant, tu as dû le _tester _jusqu'à la perfection. Je suis sûr qu'il est au point."

"Je parle du terrain, Gervis… Et puis, arrête de te rengorger. Bart et Kruck en ont aussi. Je peux _au moins_ compter sur eux pour voir le matériel revenir en bon état."

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce Kanath a pris ce Ko-machin pour un objet démoniaque."

"CuDoBEP ! CUDOBEP ! C'est un CuDoBEP ! Un cube de données paramétriques environnementales et biométriques. Tu sais combien de temps j'y ai mis ! 3 mois ! 3 MOIS ! Et, _monsieur_, trouve le moyen de le bousiller en 1 minute !" **(13)**

Pendant sa diatribe, le docteur Sara Rayan était revenue sur ses pas d'une démarche rageuse et elle invectivait copieusement le lieutenant Dan Gervis qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Elisabeth crut voir double : on aurait dit McKay et Sheppard en pleine dispute. Encore deux caractères bien trempés qui s'affrontaient. Si l'équipe SGA1 représentait Atlantis, il devait forcément y avoir d'autres équipes qui imiteraient leurs leaders dans les relations de caractères…

"Hey !Hey ! On se calme", intervint Sheppard au grand soulagement de Weir. "Vous avez une mission d'exploration à faire, il me semble." **(14)**

Le ton de commandement détendu du colonel stoppa net la dispute comme un interrupteur. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent un instant avant de reprendre une attitude plus sérieuse.

"Oui, mon colonel ! A vos ordres !"

"Oui, colonel…" lâcha Rayan en levant les yeux au plafond avant la fin de sa phrase. "Il va encore tout me casser", marmonna-t-elle.

Gervis lui décrocha un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'elle bloqua de la main avant de lui tira la langue et de partir en le laissant en plan.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine ahurie de Gervis. **(15)**. Elisabeth se massa les tempes. Elle avait l'intuition que l'équipe SGA9 allait causer autant de problèmes que SGA1.

"Des gamins… Une bande de gamins", marmonna-t-elle tandis que Gervis s'éloignait après un salut.

"Quoi, Elisabeth ?" demanda innocemment Sheppard.

"Rien."

"Vous avez dit quelque chose", insista Sheppard.

"Je réfléchissais", lâcha Weir. "_Un os à ronger."_ "… à un moyen de prévenir le docteur McKay."

"Ah… Et à propos de quoi ?"

"Que quelqu'un a réussi à améliorer un matériel des Anciens."

"Bien sûr, lâcha John avec un sourire d'anticipation. Je serai _ravi_ de m'y coller." **(16)**

_"Et maintenant, le bâton."_

"Vous pourrez le faire après l'avoir aidé. Je crois qu'il vous a demandé d'initialiser encore le fauteuil des Anciens."

"Euh… oui. Bien entendu... Bon, ben… j'y vais", finit-il par dire devant l'air sans équivoque de Weir.

_"Carotte et bâton. Une maîtresse d'école. Je deviens une maîtresse d'école. Et les Wraith sont les croque-mitaines ? Ah ! Ils auront ma peau s'ils continuent…" _**(17)**

Sur ces pensées déprimantes, elle fit demi-tour pour regagner son bureau tandis que le major s'éloignait à grand pas vers le cœur de la Cité en marmonnant des "Jumper plus amusant", "McKay abrutirait un Wraith" et autre "J'en ai marre d'être ignoré !".

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Respire, allez respire, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer l'histoire ! (Tape du pied.) Tu es un militaire, non ? Allez du nerf ! Hi !Hi ! Je crois que je vais le faire tourner en bourrique celui-là… Niark, niark !

**(2)** C'est vrai qu'elle aime bien aller là-dedans. Vous avez remarqué qu'il y avait plein de choses intéressantes et à découvrir ? Rodney a le même symptôme que moi. Curiosité quand tu nous tient… et les ennuis ne sont jamais bien loin, surtout dans cette série.

**(3) **Le pauvre ! Elle le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique. Si, si ! Mais je développerai plus tard ou dans une annexe. On verra si vous voulez bien.

**(4) **Eh oui ! Comme tout scientifique qui se respecte. La magie de la découverte. Irrésistible. N'est-ce pas, Rodney ?

**(5) **Ça, cela dépend des jours et de l'humeur : blanc ou noir ? Tiens gris, c'est mieux ! C'est plus drôle !

**(6) **Pas bien, pas bien ça ! Gare au retour de bâton ! Se mettre à dos un scientifique bricoleur c'est très mauvais pour la santé. Je plains déjà le docteur Beckett…

**(7) **Allez… Fais voir ! … Zut ! (Farfouille. Farfouille.) Il est où le mode d'emploi "Entrez dans la tête du major John Sheppard" ! Ouin ! J'ai perdu ! Il était trop pratique ! (Snif)

**(8) **Ça oui, on avait remarqué. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ? Un militaire avec un esprit de gamin de 10 ans. Cocktail détonnant. Je compatis, Elisabeth, je compatis…

**(9) **Cela ne vous rappelle pas un de vos personnages préférés ?

**(10) **Si là vous avez pas trouvé…

**(11) **J'en ai eu un aperçu. Vous savez : " Complètement piqué! (1ère & 2ème parties) " de natoune sur le site de : http/www(point)fanfic(petit tiret)fr(point)net/. J'ai bien ri.

**(12) **Oui, c'est vrai. Elle ADORE le taquiner. Militaire oblige. Et oui, c'est une version miniature de la guerre scientifiques vs militaires sur Atlantis. Disons, une version opposée McKay/Sheppard. J'adore les voir se chamailler ces deux-là. C'est trop tordant.

**(13) **Ah… Il a le chic celui-là pour casser les prototypes et autres objets scientifiques. Vous verrez… Je me demande qui de Sara ou de Rodney lui tordra le cou ?

**(14) **Bravo ! Bravo ! (Applaudit et siffle.) Vous voyez qu'il peut aussi s'imposer en tant que chef. Pardon, co-dirigeant version militaire d'Atlantis, pour les puristes. Il ne lui manque que le sifflet et la veste d'arbitre. Avouez que ce serait marrant…

**(15) **Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était trop beau… Mais j'adore le voir rire aussi. Comptez sur moi pour faire preuve de logique dès qu'il s'agit du major John Sheppard…

**(16) **Ça, on s'en doute…

**(17) **Allez courage, Liz ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! On n'aurait plus notre série si tu n'étais pas là. Et oui, je maintiens que les Wraith n'auraient pas encore atteint Atlantis que sa population aurait été décimée d'elle-même. Scientifiques et militaires n'ont jamais font bon ménage. Ils se seraient déjà étripés depuis le temps. Il n'y a qu'à voir les propositions du sergent Bates et les protestations vigoureuses de McKay ou de Zelenka pour s'en convaincre. Un médiateur en moins entre et imaginez le résultat. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Bon, je sais… J'ai tendance à m'étaler. Mais je ne vous force pas à les lire mes notes… Et puis, je n'y résiste pas. C'est trop pratique !

Allez ! Reviews, reviews ! Petites reviews ! Petites, petites !

Oui, bon… Il faut que je me calme. C'est pas des animaux qu'on attire… Quoique… Je me demande… Ça marche ? (Yeux suppliants de Cocker. _Couine_.)

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : _Explorer, et après… ?_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 (on verra pour la suite).

**Spoiler** : Aucun à ma connaissance. Enfin pour l'instant… Je n'ai vu que la première saison… (snif !)

**Résumé** : Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (Bouhouhou !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (Snif, snif ! On se console comme on peut…) Seuls les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent, les autres (et malheureusement Sheppard) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci pour les reviews du premier chapitre ! Jeferai de mon mieux ! (salut militaire) Sinon,reviews, reviews s'il vous plaît ! Je veux tout savoir !

**Note :** Pas d'apparition des autres persos !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 02**

**« Le destin conduit celui qui accepte ; celui qui refuse, il le traîne… »**

Le Sage

**ooOOoo**

Quand le lieutenant Dan Gervis arriva sur l'air d'embarquement, il put voir les sergents Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck lui faire la mimique du gars en retard en tapotant leur montre tout en désignant Sara Rayan qui s'était apparemment endormie sur une des caisses.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération. " _Comment peut-elle s'endormir aussi vite dans des positions pareilles ? Et ces deux-là… Ils n'auraient pas pu me prévenir par radio ? _" Il s'approcha d'elle et réprima une grimace devant sa position : en tailleur sur une pile de deux caisses, la tête en appui sur la paume de sa main gauche dont le bras tenait en équilibre sur son genou. Même lui il n'y arriverait pas. Même si on leur apprenait dans l'armée à s'endormir n'importe où comme on pouvait, il y avait des circonstances qui l'en empêchaient : ils devaient partir en mission. Il y a trente minutes. Et non, son chrono fonctionnait bien, à moins que Rayan ne l'ait déréglé pour le plaisir…

" Rayan. On part maintenant. "

Il se retrouva devant une paire de yeux agate qui le fixèrent avec attention, sans aucune trace de sommeil. " _Au moins, elle a le réveil facile. _" Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. " _OK… Montrer l'exemple, hein ? _"

" Bart, Kruck, en position. On y va ", lança-t-il en s'éloignant vers la Porte.

Rayan se matérialisa près de lui quelques secondes après.**(1)** Il ne l'avait pas entendue avec le brouhaha inhérent à la zone. Il fit signe à l'opérateur sur le balcon et bientôt les bruits familiers de l'enclenchement de la Porte des Etoiles résonnèrent autour d'eux. Il jeta un regard sur son équipe. Ils étaient tous en position. Même Rayan, qui avait tendance à s'éloigner pour un oui ou un non aux yeux d'un militaire.

" _Les scientifiques… Tous pareils ! _" ne put s'empêcher de penser le lieutenant. " _Mais au moins, Rayan sait se débrouiller et se défendre. C'est déjà çà… Vu sa proportion à s'éclipser en douce, je vais devoir lui mettre une puce GPS **(2)** sous-cutanée **(3)** à force ! _"

Le kawoosh **(4)** de l'ouverture de la Porte interrompit ses réflexions et ils passèrent en bon ordre.

**ooOOoo**

" Bienvenus sur P2X505 **(5)** ! Nos forêts vous attendent pour de merveilleuse randonnées ! " commenta Kreuck avec son optimisme habituel.

" _Ce qui sous-entend… _" pensa Gervis attendant la réponse de Bart qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours le même rituel. Les mots différaient mais la teneur en restait toujours la même.

" Oui, oui, c'est ça. C'est toujours ça au début. Jusqu'à ce que les ennuis commencent. Je rêve ou on a toujours la poisse ? Quand on ne se fait pas attaquer par les autochtones, Wraith ou Genii, c'est Rayan qui fait des siennes ! "

" Moi, j'y peux rien si on attire les ennuis comme le miel pour les abeilles **(6)**," rétorqua Rayan. "Et je ne fais pas des miennes. On est là pour découvrir de nouvelles technologies, pas pour faire du tourisme. " **(7)**

" Ouais… On avait remarqué," ironisa Kreuck. " On va pouvoir s'inscrire aux J.O. version Pégase, vu nos entraînements toutes disciplines confondues… "

Gervis et Rayan soupirèrent de lassitude en un bel ensemble tandis que Bart fronçait des sourcils d'incompréhension. Gervis lui vint en aide afin de clore le chapitre au plus tôt.

" Course-poursuite pour l'athlétisme. Embuscade pour le ball-trap. Et j'en passe… Bon. Finit l'interlude. Au boulot ! "

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt suivant Rayan qui consultait son ordi à son avant-bras gauche **(8)**. Apparemment, elle ne faisait plus attention à eux depuis que Gervis avait lancé sa réplique et était passée dans sa phase "scientifique à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant".

Des fois Gervis se demandait qui commandait réellement à la voir prendre l'initiative sans le consulter. Il aurait apprécié, mais il savait pertinemment ce qui en était. Chacun connaissait son boulot et ses attributions malgré les apparents manquements aux protocoles. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Gervis avait l'impression qu'il était le grand frère menant ses frères et sœur cadets dans un jeu grandeur nature. Ils avaient tout pour faire un RPG **(9)** : une quête (trouver des technologies), des méchants (Genii et autres opposants) et même un big boss de niveau (les Wraith). " _Bon, on va avoir droit à quoi aujourd'hui ? Un dinosaure ou un piège ? _"

Ils débouchèrent au bout de deux heures de crapahutage en forêt devant des ruines d'un complexe de bâtiments manifestement construits par les Anciens. Après les avoir observé attentivement pendant une bonne minute ("_Un record ! En général, elle nous fait le coup des quinze secondes_" maugréa mentalement Gervis.), elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers une entrée à moitié éboulée et entreprit d'examiner d'un coup d'œil les inscriptions à l'intérieur.

" Bart, Kruck, sécurisez la zone pendant que je surveille Rayan. "

" Oui, mon lieutenant ! " dirent-ils en cœur.

"Bon courage… ! " lança avec sympathie Bart alors qu'il courrait presque pour la rattraper : elle s'était enfoncée dans le couloir sans l'attendre une fois n'est pas coutume.

**ooOOoo**

"_ Hum… Intéressant… Des énigmes… Une fermeture alors. Donc un truc intéressant en perspective. Voyons… Dix énigmes. Une solution ? Non !… Et une par énigmes, pas assez compliqué. _" " Hum… " réfléchit Rayan en croisant les bras, tête penchée, ses yeux furetant sur les glyphes.

Un bourdon s'agitait à côté d'elle. Des mains se mouvèrent devant son regard mais elle ignora son environnement, trop absorbée par cette charade. Elle adorait les énigmes ! C'est comme pénétrer dans le réseau informatique du Pentagone, de la NASA **(10)** ou même de la NSA **(11)**… La surprise au bout est presque moins intéressante que les moyens pour y arriver.

" Dix dimension en une. Dix solutions en une ! " lâcha-t-elle en souriant comme une gamine.

**ooOOoo**

Gervis ne comprendrait jamais comment elle pouvait être sérieuse à mort puis subitement avoir le comportement d'une gamine de six ans devant son jouet préféré. Lunatique… Sautant toujours du coq à l'âne. Il ne savait pas s'il devait regretter de ne pas avoir d'explications ou être soulagé de ne pas subir un flot de paroles incompréhensibles au commun des mortels. Ce qui le chagrinait, c'était que ces commentaires laconiques signifiaient souvent une surprise pas toujours agréable… Loin s'en faut…

" Rayan ! Et Rayan ! " réitéra Gervis. Aucune réaction de l'intéressée. " Tu pourrais me dire.. "

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Rayan s'était empressée d'appuyer sur certains symboles des murs en une séquence bizarre puisqu'elle sautillait d'un mur à l'autre sans apparente logique. Le résultat fut qu'un pan de mur boucha la sortie et que des cavités se dévoilèrent dans les murs de proche en proche, émettant une luminosité rouge qui déplut aussitôt à Gervis.

" Un piège ! Je le savais ! Aujourd'hui on a droit à un piège ! Des Anciens en plus ! " râla Gervis.

" Mais non ! C'est que le premier obstacle ! " le rassura Rayan **(12)** et elle l'entraîna vivement par le bras gauche dans le couloir les faisant courir. " Garde ton souffle ! "

"_ Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Nondenondenondenon !_ " ragea Gervis en se mettant à courir plus vite derrière Rayan qui le précédait d'une longueur. Le pire c'est qu'elle lisait encore les inscriptions !

" C'est comme un parcours d'obstacles ! " lui lança-t-elle. " J'espère que tu es en forme ! T'as pas intérêt à te faire toucher ! "

Là il entendit le claquement de plusieurs impacts qui firent exploser des portions de murs derrière lui et dont le souffle lui parvint avec le nuage des débris. Il redoubla d'efforts. " _Un 400 mètres… Huf ! Non. Un 700 ! Je vais battre mon record à force ! _" ironisa-t-il en évaluant la longueur du couloir. Un vrai piège à rats ! Il ne manquait plus que les haies pour corser le tout. "_ Rayan…! C'est toi qui auras ma peau ! Pas une de ces saloperies de guerres ou les Wraith… Toi ! Rhaa ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir tout ça sur la gueule ! _"

Il réussit à venir à la hauteur de Rayan. Et il faillit manquer une foulée quand il vit son visage empli de joie. "_ Non de…! Elle s'amuse ou quoi !_ " Il vit ses yeux se plisser pour distinguer le mur du fond, ou plutôt les inscriptions. Elle rallongea sa foulée **(13)** pour le devancer au panneau où elle se mit à enfoncer certains symboles. "_ Encore ces foutus symboles ! _"

La séquence des tirs s'intensifia. Tout le couloir lui sembla devenir une zone de combat. Et il sentit qu'il perdait du terrain…

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Non, non ! Elle ne s'est pas téléportée ! Juré !

**(2)** GPS ou Global Position System, soit le système de repérage par satellite.

**(3) **sous-cutanée : sous la peau.

**(4) **kawooshNT : bruit que fait la Porte des Etoiles lorsqu'elle s'active. (Trade Mark de la série Stargate.) Je crois que c'est la bonne orthographe.

**(5) **P2X505 : complètement inventé. (Pas taper!)

**(6) **C'est bon le miel… Mais c'est vrai que c'est à se demander si certains n'attirent pas la malchance avec des phéromones spéciales !

**(7) **C'est vrai ça ! Ils faut bien qu'ils bossent.

**(8) **Fabrication maison. Très utile. Enfin c'est Rayan qui le dit, alors…

**(9) **RPG : Role Playing Game ou Jeux de rôles.

**(10) **NASA National Aeronautic Space Agency : Agence aérospatiale américaine. Ils sont parmi ceux qui ont les ordinateurs les plus puissants au monde, et leurs programmes aussi !

**(11) **NSA : National Security Agency : Agence américaine de sécurité informatique, travaille en collaboration avec la CIA (Confidential Intelligence Agency : Service d'espionnages américain) et le FBI (Federal Building and Intelligence : Police fédérale américaine).

**(12) **Oui… Elle appelle çà "rassurer" car c'est pas insurmontable… Bon c'est à voir.

**(13) **Et oui ! Contrairement à la plupart des scientifiques - en particulier notre cher Rodney ! -, Sara Rayan a une très bonne condition physique. Elle aime courir et elle pratique divers arts martiaux. Il faut qu'elle se dépense ! Sinon c'est la neurasthénie.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Passe ou passe pas ? Telle est la question…

Allez ! A moi les reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : _Explorer, et après… ?_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 (on verra pour la suite).

**Spoiler** : Aucun à ma connaissance. Enfin pour l'instant… Je n'ai vu que la première saison… (snif !)

**Résumé** : Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (Bouhouhou !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (Snif, snif ! On se console comme on peut…) Seuls les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent, les autres (et malheureusement Sheppard) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vos gentilles reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! J'ai trépigné comme une gamine de six ans devant mes e-mails en poussant des youpis ! (J'en suis presque à tes SQUEE, Rieval…) Et étant en pleine euphorie totale, j'ai posté le deuxième chapitre aussitôt. Désolée de n'y avoir pas répondu dedans… Mais je l'ai fait via les e-mails, alors je ne sais pas si c'est passé (le site les a peut-être bloqué). Et je ne sais pas si je peux directement vous répondre sur le site… (Bouhouhou !)

Suite à la supplique (qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !) detiphaine beckett, je vous mets la suite en avance !

Sinon j'attends vos remarques et vos impressions avec impatience ! C'est super dur d'attendre ! Ouin ! JE VEUX MES REVIEWS !

**Note :** Encore aucune apparition des autres persos ! Désolée !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée. (_Note :_ Je voue l'avoue : je suis assez perfectionniste. Mais cela me paraît plus logique par rapport aux personnages présents sur place et ceux hors de portée. Cela rend plus clair les distinctions des personnages sans rabâcher à tout va les noms. Ou c'est peut-être par fainéantise… ?)

**Chapitre 03**

**« Le vrai Sage est celui qui ne dédaigne les leçons de personne…**

**Le véritable héros est celui qui sait vaincre ses passions. »**

Le Sage

**ooOOoo**

_La séquence des tirs s'intensifia. Tout le couloir lui sembla devenir une zone de combat. Et il sentit qu'il perdait du terrain…_

" _Bon sang ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir maintenant ! _"

Ses muscles commençaient à protester.

"_ Ça chauffe ! _"

Un tir l'avait raté de peu… Il mit tout ce qu'il lui restait pour accélérer encore.

" _Je vais finir par m'écraser sur ce putain de mur ! Et ensuite on sera tout les deux transformés en passoires ! _"

Le mur du fond sembla se mouvoir…

" _… ! _"

Une ouverture apparue au centre.

" _Le Paradis ? Je dérailles ! _"

Et la main de Rayan vint lui saisir le bras et elle le tira vivement avec elle de l'autre côté.

" _Juste à temps ! _"

Gervis s'effondra par terre, content d'être encore en vie et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

De l'autre côté, c'était la désolation. Un no man's land. Et il ne referait pas le chemin inverse ! Même s'il avait du C4 sur lui (On est jamais trop prudent avec cette catastrophe ambulante!) pour faire imploser le mur de l'entrée.

/ _Lieutenant_ /

Il activa sa radio. / Oui, Bart. Ça va… On est encore entiers. /

/ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez dérangé le dragon, ou quoi ? _/ interrogea Kruck.

/ Presque… Rayan s'ennuyait alors elle a décidé qu'un sprint de 700 mètres avec tirs croisés était une bonne idée… /

Rayan le regarda en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité avant de se renfrogner en soupirant de dépit.

/ _Waou ! … Vous pouvez postuler pour la place de sprinter aux JOP, monsieur. _/

/ JOP, Kruck /

/ _Jeux Olympiques de Pégase, mon lieutenant. _/

/Ah, oui… J'avais presque oublié. /

/ _On vous rejoint, monsieur. _/ intervint Bart.

/ Négatif. L'entrée est bloquée et c'est trop dangereux. / Il saisit un des gravats à sa portée et le balança de l'autre côté. Un tir laser le pulvérisa. / Trop dangereux… Et pas question que vous trouviez une autre entrée ! Avec la veine qu'on a, vous auriez droit à un autre piège… Pas besoin de finir tous coincés /

/ _Mais, lieutenant… _/ insista Bart.

/ Négatif, sergent. Sécurisez la zone. Nous, on avance. Si dans quinze minutes on ne vous recontacte pas, allez prévenir la base par radio. /

/ _A vos ordres ! _/ lancèrent-ils tous les deux.

/ Gervis, terminé. / Il mit sa radio sur le mode passif avant de se relever en s'époussetant sommairement. Il savait que sa tenue serait dans un état déplorable avant la fin. Le quotidien, quoi…

" J'espère que cela en vaut le coup, Rayan. "

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux données de son ordi avant de hocher la tête.

" Je crois que cela fera certainement enrager le docteur McKay," lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.

Connaissant la réputation dudit docteur - génie omnipotent autoproclamé, hypochondriaque et irascible -, le lieutenant Gervis avait une vague idée de ce qui se cachait au bout.

" Si c'est un E2PZ, il râlera sûrement après vous. "

" Peut-être bien. Mais il ne l'aura pas avant que je l'ai étudié. "

" Pour ça, je ne crois pas que vous aurez voix au chapitre. C'est le chef scientifique et l'expert. "

" Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. "

" C'est votre supérieur. "

" Non. "

" … Tous les scientifiques d'Atlantis sont sous ses ordres. "

" Pas moi. Et de toute façon, il ne me connaît pas. "

Sur ces phrases déconcertantes et catégoriques, Rayan s'éloigna pour examiner les lieux.

" Comment ça, "_pas moi_" ? " insista Gervis en la rejoignant.

Rayan ne lui répondit même pas. Elle l'ignorait complètement, plongée dans son étude minutieuse des glyphes. Le lieutenant souffla de d'exaspération. Quand elle faisait ça, impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Il devait s'estimer heureux qu'elle lui ait un temps soit peu répondu… Pour une fois.

**ooOOoo**

Gervis l'agaçait franchement des fois ! Non. Souvent ! Il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'il soit militaire, têtu (Elle l'était aussi, et le reconnaissait bien.), chef d'équipe (Elle lui obéissait la plupart du temps car c'était justifié et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de diriger qui que ce soit.) et un fouineur de première ! Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle. Ça pouvait se comprendre, non ? Un refus poli, et il insiste!

Avant, elle l'aurait envoyé bouler ailleurs sans ménagements… Elle devait l'apprécier tout compte fait. Même les deux autres zouaves…

Ils étaient… Quoi… ? Des frères ? Peut-être bien que oui, finalement… Ils étaient unis malgré piques et disputes, mais ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Une famille… Oui, c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour elle… Cela lui faisait bizarre d'ailleurs.

" _Obstacle n°2 : Ne pas se tromper dans les pas. Dans les pas ? Les pas de quoi ? … Ah… D'accord… Ils étaient vraiment tordus, des fois. Et je ne crois pas que les Wraith apprécient de faire un pas de deux… _"

Un éclat de rire lui échappa à l'image trop réaliste à son goût que son imagination lui proposa. Deux Wraith en train de danser. C'était trop surréaliste et ridicule. Parfois, elle se maudissait d'avoir une représentation mentale aussi précise.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? " l'interrompit Gervis.

Elle l'en aurait remercié s'il ne l'avait pas si énervée. Elle lui adressa un sourire cynique en désignant la salle qui se profilait devant eux.

" Tu sais danser ? "

" Danser ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? "

Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils se tutoyaient quand ils se disputaient.

" Ah oui ! Avec de la musique, c'est mieux ! "

" Rayan… " menaça-t-il.

" Gervis… " susurra-t-elle.

Elle eut la surprise de le voir décontenancé. Il était trop comique quand il avait cette expression !

**ooOOoo**

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a encore inventé ! _" gémit intérieurement Gervis. "_Danser ! C'est quoi encore ? Une stupide épreuve pour tester mes nerfs ?_ "

" Danser ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? " s'énerva-t-il.

" Ah oui ! Avec de la musique, c'est mieux ! "

Il écarquilla une seconde des yeux avant d'essayer de se calmer en trouvant l'inspiration sur les motifs du plafond.

" _Cette fille a le chic pour me faire tourner en bourrique ! C'est quoi encore cette lubie ! _"

" Rayan… " menaça-t-il, en reportant son attention sur elle, exaspéré de se faire mener.

" Gervis… " susurra-t-elle.

Là, il ne put maintenir la façade du "militaire maître de ses émotions". Le changement de comportement l'avait par trop surpris.

Le rire de dérision de Rayan le ramena à la réalité. Il allait finir par l'étrangler un de ces quatre !

Soudain son rire se tut et son visage perdit toute expression.

" _Oh que je n'aime pas ça ! Elle a les yeux dans le vague, en plus. Conclusion : ennuis en perspective ! Comme si on y était pas assez ! _"

" Marche dans mes pas. Pas à côté surtout. " Elle avait une voix quasi froide. Presque dénuée d'inflexions. Le regard vide.

La connaissant un peu, cela signifiait qu'elle avait peur. Peur, qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas cette fois-ci. Surtout lui.

Ça, il avait fini par le comprendre au fil des missions et des relations qu'ils entretenaient tous sue la base. Quand l'un d'eux allait la chercher, la débusquer plutôt, dans un des recoin de la Cité en train de bosser comme une malade pour la traîner au mess, en sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait rien avalé d'assez consistant depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'ils la forçait à aller dormir, quitte à faire le guet ou à lui faire avaler des somnifères. A l'empêcher de faire des folies, comme descendre d'une des tours en varappe ou se suspendre dans le vide, retenue que par ses pieds pour réparer une boîte de dérivation quelconque. Elle avait une telle confiance en elle et était une boule de nerfs si survoltés qu'elle en frisait la folie destructrice. Le docteur Weir en aurait fait une apoplexie si elle avait su…

Mais Rayan était toujours auprès d'eux quand ça n'allait pas. Elle trouvait toujours une solution applicable ou non, du moment que cela faisait bouger les choses dans le bon sens. Elle leur remontait le moral de par t sa présence, compréhensive. Il lui semblait même qu'elle devait deviner ce qui les tracassait… Ne serait-ce que par son silence - elle ne s'imposait jamais - ou par une remarque sarcastique ou humoristique qui les faisait immanquablement réagir.

Cependant, Gervis trouvait qu'ils n'en faisaient pas encore assez pour elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé ou d'elle. Mais il avait deviné au fil du temps que ses sautes d'humeur en découlaient. En sachant cela, son attitude de porc-épic ou d'enjouée cachait une souffrance et une peur qu'elle refusait de montrer ou de partager. Elle ne mettait pas son âme à nue.

Elle leur avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié. Tout le prouvait d'ailleurs. Elle se démenait comme une forcenée pour les tirer d'affaire, là ou des renforts n'auraient pas été de trop. Et elle l'avait dit. Cette fameuse phrase, qu'elle leur avait lâchée lors de cette épouvantable mission où ils avaient bien y rester. Là, dans cette grotte providentielle, se réchauffant comme ils pouvaient les uns contre les autres. "Nous somme une équipe." Elle avait employé pour la première fois le "nous" avec "équipe". Pas "l'équipe". Ni le "vous".

Avant, elle se désolidarisait d'eux trois. Ils sentaient la séparation scientifique et militaires, très clairement… Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Et la parole donnée chez elle confinait au sacré. Ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à lui arracher une promesse. Ils se heurtaient la plupart du temps à un : "Je ne vais pas vous mentir." Et S'ils insistaient : "Je ne le promettrai pas, car je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas la respecter" avec ce haussement des épaules désabusé et ironique.

Mais "cette phrase"… Elle l'avait dite comme une promesse…

Alors oui, il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient une fois de plus. Ils étaient une équipe après tout !

**TBC**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, je me suis assagie sur les "notes explicatives". Le déroulement de l'histoire me réfrène. Encore heureux, car après trois chapitres, en me relisant, je trouve que j'ai un peu trop exagéré. Désolée…

C'est drôle comme tout de décrire les émotions des persos et de les faire évoluer. Surtout que je me suis très attachée à mes petits persos ! Je comprends l'enthousiasme des auteurs maintenant que je me suis lancée à publier. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai gérer les personnages de la série aussi fidèlement possible… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu commencer d'amblé ma première fic sur Stargate Atlantis avec eux.

Dans le premier chapitre il y en avait deux, mais je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas fait de bourdes… J'espère pour la suite que je ne dévierai pas trop de leur caractère. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile du tout d'utiliser les persos originaux. Alors chapeau pour les autres auteurs ! Respect ! Déjà que moi, j'ai tendance à faire varier les caractères des miens… Heureusement que je me suis relue ! Car je déviais franchement ! Alors avec les autres; je panique un peu d'avance…

Bon, comme on le dit : "qui vivra verra" ou "qui ne tente rien n'a rien".

J'essaierai. Et vous me direz si c'est correct…

Tiens ! C'est pas une phrase de Yoda ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : _Explorer, et après… ?_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 (on verra pour la suite).

**Spoiler** : Aucun à ma connaissance. Enfin pour l'instant… Je n'ai vu que la première saison… (snif !)

**Résumé** : Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (Bouhouhou !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (Snif, snif ! On se console comme on peut…) Seuls les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent, les autres (et malheureusement Sheppard) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci ! Je suis super contente que cela vous plaise ! J'avais peur de faire de trop longs développements pour les sentiments des persos. Alors ça me rassure… C'est la première fic que j'écris (et qui est publiée) que je continue à développer. C'est vrai que les encouragements ça a du bon pour la motivation ! Du coup, je me suis forcée à faire plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais en poster plusieurs. Je risque d'avoir une panne d'inspiration ou de me battre avec mes persos pour les faire aller où je veux... C'est qu'ils sont têtus ! Sinon, faites-moi part de votre demande ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire sans trop me laisser déborder.

Et merci du renseignement Sady, j'ai du mal à décoder les propos des gestionnaires du site : c'est trop pour mon pauvre anglais ; pourtant je fais des efforts…

**Note :** Pas d'apparition des autres persos encore…

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 04**

**« Ce n'est pas en regardant la lumière que l'on devient lumineux,**

**mais en plongeant dans son obscurité, ce qui est bien plus difficile… »**

Le Sage

**ooOOoo**

_Soudain son rire se tut et son visage perdit toute expression._

Elle en avait mal au ventre tellement que le malaise et l'angoisse provoqués par un mauvais pressentiment la taraudaient. Le malaise s'était pour elle : elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. L'angoisse par contre c'était pour Gervis : il n'aurait pas les mêmes chances de survie qu'elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle le regarde mourir sans rien faire ! Elle ferait tout pour qu'ils s'en sortent ! Quitte à…

" _Quitte à faire appel à cette autre moi. _" La perspective ne la réjouissait pas. Elle détestait cette partie d'elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

Tout devint blanc. Le silence se fit dans son esprit. Et les émotions qui faisaient rage s'évanouirent pour faire place à un calme polaire.

Oui. Tout devint clair. Il y avait une issue. S'ils ne commettaient pas de faux pas. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus de place pour douter ou angoisser. Elle avait dépassé cela. Tout ce qui comptait à présent à ses yeux : c'était qu'ils s'en sortent sains et saufs. Et tant pis pour quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit se mettant en travers… Elle n'aurait aucuns remords.

" Marche dans mes pas. Pas à côté surtout. "

Elle vit que le ton qu'elle avait employé l'avait interpellé. Il avait deviné de quoi il en retournait. Mais il avait confiance en eux.

" _Oui… Comme tu le dis : "On est une équipe après tout !". Et on va s'en sortir. _"

Elle reporta son attention sur la salle qui se profilait et s'y rendit.

" _Mais d'abord, ce piège à répétition. On verra après pour le reste. _"

Elle examina les dalles disparates qui pavaient telle une mosaïque multicolorée cette grande salle, qui tenait plus du couloir en fait. En observant de plus près, elle vit des glyphes colorées sur fond teinté. Et les murs adjacents étaient ornés de frises de glyphes atlantes qui semblaient se heurter comme des flots déchaînés d'un torrent.

Reportant son regard sur les dalles, elle vit clairement le chemin à suivre. Un rébus finalement.

Elle s'engagea sur le parcours, sentant Gervis qui l'imitait dans son dos, calquant ses mouvements sur les siens comme le bon soldat qu'il était.

**ooOOoo**

Pour Gervis, cette seconde partie lui rappelait un de ces films d'aventure que le major Sheppard avait ramené avec lui. Surtout une scène…

" _C'était quoi, déjà ? … Une histoire de croisade et de nazis…? Ah ! C'est ça ! "Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade" ! Avec cette phrase : "Marche dans mon nom et tu trouvera le chemin" ou un truc dans le genre… Ouai… Pas intérêt à se tromper… Sauf que je ne vois pas de nom là-dedans ! Ou il est à rallonge… _"

Pour lui, la langue des Anciens c'était du chinois ! D'un, il n'arrivait même pas à lire les glyphes. Et de deux, même traduite en lettres romanes, cela restait toujours aussi hermétique. Du charabias, quoi…

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait pour l'instant c'était l'attitude de Rayan. Elle qui sautait allègrement d'une émotion à une autre, ou à tout le moins d'un comportement à un autre… De la voir si… impassible, froide même, cela le dérangeait énormément. Ce n'était pas "Rayan". Pas la scientifique survoltée et touche-à-tout qui le faisait suprêmement enrager que ce soit en mission ou non. La fille qui les envoyait au tapis si facilement que s'en était vexant, en duel ou en groupe, armes ou pas. L'électron libre qu'il fallait attraper au vol afin qu'il se recharge au mess, par la persuasion ou par la force. Et toutes ces choses de la vie de groupe qui faisait d'elle une coéquipière à par entière… une sœur d'arme.

Ce n'était plus elle.

Pas vraiment.

Il y avait bien un quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il avait bien Rayan qui évoluait devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas réellement elle. Un fantôme ou un reste de sa personnalité.

Oh, elle avait beau chuter dans les abîmes de l'irascibilité et de la mauvaise humeur par moment, elle acceptait les reproches et s'excusait par la suite. Si elle était en tort. Il lui reconnaissait cette qualité. Mais elle restait "elle". Elle manifestait ses émotions, même maladroitement. Elle avait une attitude de vie.

Là ? Rien. Sauf la sollicitude dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Pour le reste, elle aurait pu être un bloc de marbre plutôt qu'une humaine.

Le pire c'était ses yeux… D'un gris terne. Sans étincelles. Sans vie. Leur mouvement indiquaient une observation de l'environnement et son analyse. Rien d'autre. Une machine. Un robot.

Et il n'aimait pas ça !

" _Oh que non ! Je n'aime pas comme elle est là ! Nondenondenondenondenondenon ! DE SALOPERIE DE NON ! J'aurais jamais cru regretter son attitude exaspérante !_ "

Il savait que ce n'était pas un de ses jeux pour le taquiner. Il aurait préféré que cela en soit un !

" _BON SANG !_"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le faisait enrager. Cette situation l'énervait. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose avait été cassé, brisé. Et cela concernait un de ses coéquipiers dont il avait la charge ! Le chef d'équipe qu'il était fulminait. Et plus ils avançaient sur ce foutu parcours piégé, plus la rage et la culpabilité le taraudaient et grandissaient. Mais ce qui le mettait au supplice c'était son impuissance. Car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de soutirer quoi que ce soit à cette Rayan-là. Il n'aurait droit à aucune explication…

Il ne pouvait rien y faire et ça l'énervait encore plus ! Sale cercle vicieux !

" _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir quelque chose sur quoi taper ! Wraiths, Geniis ou punching-ball, je m'en fous ! Rhaaa !_ "

**ooOOoo**

Pendant ce temps, Rayan sentait Gervis devenir un animal sauvage enfermé. Il avait l'attitude d'un lion en cage qui aurait bien aimé croquer ses geôliers. Elle ne donnait pas cher de ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur route. Il n'attendait que ça…

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui comptait là : en ressortir vivants ! Le reste attendrait.

Ne penser qu'à avancer et à choisir la bonne voie. Que ça.

Oui… Survivre. Elle et Gervis. Sortir de ce piège à rats et revenir sur Atlantis tous ensemble, sains et saufs. En vie. Toute l'équipe.

Il était inconcevable d'avoir une autre fin.

Et elle y veillerait… " _Oh que oui !_ "

Elle avait donné sa parole.

Oh pas clairement ! Mais elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Alors quand elle avait dit ce jour-là : "Nous sommes une équipe", elle avait automatiquement considéré que toute l'équipe SGA9 était sa famille, ses amis et qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour eux.

Son Autre Soi sourit sarcastiquement. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculquée. Mais aucun ordre direct n'allait contredire ses résolutions. D'ailleurs aucun de ses supérieurs n'étaient là pour la gourmander. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement…

Elle n'avait pas été ravie quand ils lui avaient dit d'aller sur l'avant-poste ancien. Leur ordre avait été on ne peut plus précis et sans ambages. Ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait "pas son mot à dire".

Et quand elle a été sélectionnée pour l'expédition Pégase, il lui avaient "prié de se la fermer et d'accepter".

Elle trouvait qu'ils avaient un peu trop souvent recours à la "Raison d'Etat" à son goût. Ou au fameux "Ordre de la Nation".

Heureusement, ses dernières missions étaient d'ordre scientifique. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se retrouverait dans une situation aussi difficile en partant pour Atlantis. Les incitations ambivalentes de ses personnalités la tiraillaient, et surtout la mettaient au supplice depuis qu'elle avait été intégrée à l'équipe SGA9. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se réprimer dans certaines occasions. D'autant plus qu'elle était sensée être une scientifique à protéger. Ce qui l'aurait fait rire si elle se l'était permise.

Depuis qu'elle était sous l'égide de l'Etat, elle avait dû se protéger elle-même, et voire protéger les personnes avec qui elle travaillait. Cela lui faisait drôle d'être du côté du protégé. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure et elle n'avait pu masquer son entraînement à se défendre. Cependant elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts : ses coéquipiers ne la considéraient pas comme un boulet contrairement aux autres scientifiques, voire comme une chose fragile. C'était déjà ça… Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être traitée autrement.

Pour une fois elle pouvait se lâcher à corps perdu dans les recherches ! Sans personne pour la déranger. Ou plutôt non. Il y avait toujours les trois autres pour la traîner au mess ou au lit… Des vraies mères poules quand ils s'y mettaient !

Elle se tança mentalement.

" _Le parcours. Se focaliser sur le parcours. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que ces deux pièges…_ "

Elle se surprit à penser aux deux autres qui avaient tendance à s'empêtrer dans des situations pas possibles dès qu'elle et Gervis n'étaient pas avec eux.

" _Mais d'abord le PAR-COURS ! P-A-R-C-O-U-R-S ! _ "

La comptine française du Furet vint lui trotter dans la tête et elle faillit se mettre à la fredonner tellement que c'était tentant.

" _Ha là là… Je n'ai plus l'habitude… ça va être dur. Bonjour la migraine à la fin ! _"

**TBC**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le premier couplet :**

" Il court, il court le furet

Le furet de ces bois, mesdames

Il court, il court le furet

Le furet de ces bois jolis "

Pour le reste, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien… Mais la ritournelle est vraiment agaçante car elle revient sans arrêt dans ma tête quand je ne m'y attends pas. C'est comme pour cette chansons, elles viennent vous tarabuster au moment où il faut pas ! C'est rageant !

Alors pourquoi pas en pleine mission ? Et ça peut bien arriver à un scientifique, non ?

Je me demande si Sheppard n'a pas une petite ritournelle qui lui passe par la tête quand il regarde McKay faire ses jérémiades ? Ou bien à McKay en pleine expérimentation ? Arf ! Ce serait drôle à voir !

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Sinon, remarquez… Allez… Regardez bien !

Vous avez vu !

Pas de notes explicatives ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha!

J'ai pas osé…. (_tête basse avec une petite voix_)

Je me suis rappelée les réprimandes de Emmatheancient sur le premier chapitre… (_couine_)

Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : _Explorer, et après… ?_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 (on verra pour la suite).

**Spoiler** : Aucun à ma connaissance. Enfin pour l'instant… Je n'ai vu que la première saison… (snif !)

**Résumé** : Une exploration des plus banales avec une autre équipe. Enfin… presque.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (Bouhouhou !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (Snif, snif ! On se console comme on peut…) Seuls les personnages de Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck m'appartiennent, les autres (et malheureusement Sheppard) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai réussi à comprendre le système des Alertes et des Favoris ! Enfin ! En fait, c'est en zieutant sur les statistiques que j'ai eu l'illumination… C'est pas facile de comprendre ce système de gestion informatique webérien quand c'est en anglais ! Arf ! J'ai pas l'habitude en plus… J'avais galérée comme une malade pour arriver à poster le premier chapitre : une semaine d'attente avec l'incompréhension en prime car il fallait que je passe encore sur le mode Histoire. D'où les chapitres écrits en avance. "Quitte à attendre autant écrire", je me suis dite. Et puis c'est une marge de sécurité ! Je sens que je commence à avoir des problèmes d'inspiration sur la continuité : je pense déjà à des séquences postérieures et à la fin. Et ça me fait enrager ! Et les persos m'engueulent en plus ! Halala… Dur, dur… Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Et un grand merci pour celles et ceux qui me lisent !

_Pour Sady :_ Mais je t'en pries… (_Courbette de courtisan_), c'est un plaisir ! Depuis le début, tes impressions me motivent beaucoup ! Je ne manquerais pas de te demander des conseils si tu me les proposes si gentiment ! Tiens ! J'en ai quelques uns sous le coude. Pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai pas _encore_ trouvé comment les faire apparaître… (snif !) Et c'est quoi les PDE ? (J'ai qu'une vague idée par déduction.) Le sigle "PDE" veut dire quoi ? Désolée, je suis grande ignorante des termes des fics… Et je poste ce chapitre en avance comme tu es TRES gentille avec moi !

_Pour Emmatheancient :_ Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! J'ai eu peur que tu me tapes sur les doigts si je recommençais. Donc j'ai limité mes grands élans de remarques notées. Mais je suis SUPER CONTENTE que tu me dises : " il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à améliorer, ta fic est super !". ça me réconforte, moi, pauvre petite débutante… Alors je vais vaillamment continuer sur ma lancée ! (_Remonte ses manches. Prend son épée. Et ceint un bandeau._) A l'assaut ! Sus aux persos !

**Note :** Toujours pas d'apparition des autres persos… Je suis très frileuse… Non, je rigole ! Ils n'ont pas _encore_ de raison d'apparaître. (_Se bouche les oreilles suite aux hauts cris._)

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 05**

**« Tel qui beaucoup aime souffre d'une très grande perte, **

**et tel qui garde beaucoup par-devers lui perd énormément. »**

Le Sage

**ooOOoo**

Après une bonne suée, car Gervis avait trébuché et manqué de déclencher une arme anti-intrusion, ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie de ce parcours plus que sinueux au goût de Gervis.

Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de tomber dans des pièges aussi sournois ! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils les attendaient sagement, rien qu'eux. Car, en général, les planètes qu'ils visitaient n'avaient rien de bien flagrant d'intéressant en apparence. Ils passaient toujours ou presque après une autre équipe et on faisait appel à eux pour vérifier si rien n'avait été passé à côté.

Et souvent, comme de juste, Rayan dégottait quelque chose. Mais le hic, c'était qu'ils tombaient pratiquement invariablement dans un piège, matériel ou humain, voire animal dangereux (" _Un tyrannosaure, par exemple ?_ "). Bien que ces planètes aient été classées comme non dangereuses et inintéressantes par l'équipe d'exploration précédente…

" _Tu parles, oui ! "Non dangereuse et inintéressante" ! Comment font-ils pour être si aveugles ? Ou avoir autant de chance !… _" gémit Gervis. " _Nous, on leur trouve un intérêt, mais le danger nous tombe dessus ! C'est marrant comme ces planètes changent de classification avec nous… _"

" Gervis. Tu vas pas aimer la suite. "

Il rêvait ou le ton de Rayan était légèrement ironique ?"

" _Attends… Elle a dit quoi là ? "Pas aimer la suite" ! _"

" On va encore se taper un autre piège. " Gervis ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents en sortant cette constatation.

Il grommela dans sa barbe **(1)** quand Rayan hocha de la tête.

" Bon… Allons-y. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix… "

Il se détestait d'avoir employé un ton aussi désabusé et non-motivé. C'était lui le chef d'équipe. C'était à lui de remonter le moral, pas d'en rajouter une couche !

Cela montrait bien qu'il avait atteint son quota cette semaine.

C'était la quatrième mission. Et c'était aussi la quatrième fois qu'ils étaient en danger de mort.

Dans la même semaine.

" _J'en ai marre ! _"

Il avait faillit le crier. Il était, mais alors, vraiment à bout.

Les pièges c'est bien beau mais on ne peut pas y taper dessus. Et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

"_ Un Genii ferait bien l'affaire, non ? _"

Il se rappela brusquement qu'il devait contacter les deux autres.

/ Ici, Gervis. /

/ _Oui, mon Lieutenant ? _/ la voix du sergent Kruck résonna dans la pièce.

/ On est encore entiers, mais on va encore se farcir un autre piège. Tout va bien de votre côté /

Sa voix était à la limite du grondement. Bart et Kruck comprirent que leur Lieutenant était vraiment énervé. Ils s'empressèrent de faire leur rapport. Sans plaisanter. Ils ne voulaient pas subir ses foudres. Profile bas.

/ _RAS _**(2)**_, Monsieur. On a quadrillé la zone et aucun accès possible sans le faire sauter ou dégager. Le reste est vraiment en ruine._ / commenta Kruck.

/ _Avec votre permission, je vais retourner à la Porte, Monsieur._ / demanda Bart.

/ Accordé. Sécurisez-moi la zone. J'ai l'impression que parti comme c'est on en aura besoin. Mais restez à couvert. Sinon, rappel tous les quart d'heure. /

/ _Bien, Monsieur !_ / lancèrent-ils tous les deux.

/ Gervis, terminé. /

**ooOOoo**

Après étude des inscriptions murales, Rayan soupira intérieurement. Gervis allait lui péter une durite **(3)** si ça continuait…

" Gervis. Tu vas pas aimer la suite. " Elle n'avait pu empêcher un accent d'ironie colorer son ton monocorde.

Elle sentait que ce serait peut-être bien la goutte fatidique. Le vase de la contrariété de Gervis était bien rempli. Même presque à ras bord avec cette mission.

" On va encore se taper un autre piège. " grinça Gervis.

" _Hola ! Il est vraiment limite. _"

Mais elle hocha de la tête car il attendait sa confirmation. Elle vit se yeux s'assombrir avant qu'il ne grommelle indistinctement. Il devait être assez excédé pour montrer son agacement comme ça.

" Bon… Allons-y. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix… " lâcha-t-il.

Son ton désabusé et non-motivé lui dirent clairement qu'il était limite.

" _Concentre-toi ! Concentre-toi ! Allez ma fille ! Un peu de discipline ! _"

Elle savait que si elle ne se reprenait pas vite elle n'y arriverait jamais. La fatigue des précédentes missions et le manque de sommeil (quatre jours de recherches acharnées) se faisaient sentir cruellement et ne l'aidaient pas.

" _Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, quoi… Pas de quoi stresser… Du tout. Non, vraiment._ "

Le regard interrogateur de Gervis l'incita à se secouer les puces sur leur problème du moment. Le prochain piège. Elle avait vaguement entendu sa conversation radio, trop occupée à se reprendre.

Elle avança résolument suivie du lieutenant dont l'inquiétude à son égard rajouta une couche à sa tension nerveuse.

" _Cela devient vraiment juste. Très juste._ "

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une salle complètement bizarroïde.

Elle regarda la structure en clignant des yeux. Ils étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment gâtés ! La réaction de Gervis ne la surprit pas outre mesure…Il poussa un soupire à fendre une pierre. On sentait toute sa lassitude, son agacement. Si ça continuait ainsi elle avait bien peur qu'il n'explose.

" _Or, remarque, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose !_ "

Car sa rage était tellement réprimée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une chiquenaude allait faire partir la flèche, telle sur un arc trop tendu. Son estomac se tordait en réaction.

En regardant de plus près, cet enchevêtrement de blocs et d'espaces constituaient un labyrinthe tridimensionnel.

" _Gervis va être ravi de faire de la varappe... Mais ce serait trop beau si cela se limitait rien qu'à ça. _"

Elle s'avança au-delà de la limite créée par la mosaïque du couloir et celle de la salle. Et les blocs commencèrent à se mouvoir créant des ouvertures et fermant des passages.

" Super ! Un labyrinthe tridimensionnel ET aléatoire ! " maugréa Rayan extériorisant l'agacement de Gervis. " Bonjour la migraine… "

" Et on fait comment ? " l'interrogea Gervis, ravi qu'elle manifeste enfin une émotion.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le ballet des blocs qui étaient bien sûr également recouverts de symboles. Et son esprit raisonnait à toute vitesse pour analyser et simuler les possibilités.

" _Rien de tel qu'une bonne situation critique et une grosse pression ! _"

"Attache bien tout ce qui pourrait gêner tes mouvements. On va crapahuter pour traverser. " l'incita-t-elle en sanglant tout élément ballant de ses possessions.

Gervis la suivit sans broncher dans ce dédale mouvant. Ce qui l'étonna.

" _Pas de hauts cris ? Ni de grognements ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne râle pas ? Il est malade ou quoi !_ "

Soupçonneuse - elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire les frais -, elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait l'air... amorphe, résigné. Il la suivait docilement. _Trop_ docilement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était précédemment, cela lui semblait anormal qu'il ne manifeste pas sa contrariété, ou au moins qu'il l'invective de les avoir entraînés dans ce piège. Non. Décidément ce n'était pas normal ! Elle s'était attendue à des invectives du genres "Les scientifiques sont tous des inconscients !", " Tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois ne pas déclencher un piège ? ", " Toi et tes lubies ! ", ou encore " Je le savais que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts ! Pourquoi je t'ai acceptée dans mon équipe ? ".

Ça, elle l'aurait compris. C'était leur prise de bec récurrente. Il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans qu'ils se chamaillent. Sauf si elle réussissait à trouver un coin tranquille pour travailler où ils n'auraient pas idée de la chercher. Aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle s'était faite à cette routine de piques verbales et de courses-poursuites dans les couloirs de la Cité. Elle avait beau trouver ce comportement complètement puérile, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se bagarrer comme une gamine de dix ans avec Gervis qui le lui rendait bien. Et cela au grand amusement des deux autres qui se délectaient de les voir oublier toute dignité scientifique et militaire quand ils se chamaillaient comme des chiffonniers. Le plus étonnant c'était qu'ils n'aient pas encore été convoqués dans le bureau du docteur Weir… vu tout le barouf qu'ils ont eu fait.

Jetant un autre coup d'œil discret, elle vit bien qu'il avait gardé la même expression.

" _Ce doit être le calme avant la tempête… Zut ! J'ai pas de ciré !_ "

Sauf que cela ne la faisait pas rire si elle devait se prendre le raz-de-marée de la colère de Gervis sur la tête. Elle ne tenait pas être là quand le vase se briserait sous la pression !

" _Surtout que je n'y suis pour rien !_ "

Elle s'engueula mentalement pour se concentrer sur la voie à suivre. Les calculs des possibilités atteignaient un chiffre astronomique et elle devait trouver le bon emplacement. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire ! Il y avait tellement de calculs mentaux à faire à chaque bloc atteint qu'elle avait une migraine pernicieuse qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Rien que le nombre de variables à prendre en compte lui faisait grincer des dents. Sans compter que leur valeur changeait suivant la configuration des blocs !

" _Rhaaa ! Ils pouvaient pas faire plus compliqué tant qu'ils y étaient ! Comme rajouter les lasers de l'entrée ! Des chausse-trappes ou autres pièges pernicieux ?_ "

Elle se força à respirer calmement et à se détendre.

" _Calme. Calme. Concentrée. Je dois rester CON-CEN-TREE !_ "

La facilité ne serait pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui…

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Non, il n'est pas barbu ! C'est juste une expression. De toute façon, il n'y a que dans l'armée britannique qu'ils acceptent la barbe pour les officiers supérieurs. Alors pour l'armée américaine…

**(2)** RAS : Rien A Signaler. Désolée ! Je ne connais pas les termes américains… et je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Snif !

**(3) **Euh, je ne suis pas trop sûre de l'orthographe. Il y a bien "Durit", nom féminin marque déposée, mais cela me parait plus logique : une durite. Que ceux ou celles qui sachent me le disent…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

C'est fou ce que c'est parfois casse-tête de les faire galérer les persos… Mais j'aime bien le faire rager Gervis ! C'est le type de perso que j'ai trop envie d'embêter. Hé ! Hé !

Bon… J'ai dû un peu exagérer sur les digressions dans le chapitre précédant. J'en suis désolée. Mais pour une débutante, c'est pas facile de faire des références à des événements dont je n'ai pas parlé dans d'autres fics qui ne sont pas écrites ! C'est tout un paradoxe… Je sais pas si c'est bien clair pour tout le monde…

En tout cas, j'essaye de faire au moins deux pages d'histoire à chaque chapitre. Je me tarabuste quand je vois que cela fait moins ! Je veux qu'ils soient assez consistants quand même… Mais c'est pas facile. Surtout que les persos m'invectivent ! J'ai dû remanier ce chapitre à cause de Rayan. Elle me gueulait dessus à tue-tête et me menaçait de choses pas très agréables (il ne faut pas énerver un scientifique). Suite aux lesdites menaces, coupes franches et réécriture. Une torture ! Je l'aurai bien étranglée mais Kruck et Bart étaient en renforts. Et Gervis regardait ce que cela allait donner. S'il croit qu'il allait connaître des choses sur Rayan alors que vous lectrices et lecteurs devaient les savoir avant, il se fourre les doigts dans l'œil ! Je suis l'auteur, non !

Rhaaa ! Vos gueules ! (_Crie sur les autres persos._) Un peu d'attente n'a jamais tué ! J'ai dit "Ils n'ont pas _encore_ de raison d'apparaître.". Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ! Espèces de pignouffes de persos ? Je parle _en français_ dans une fic _en français_ ! Si vous ne comprenez pas, retournez astiquer les bancs de l'école !

Bon…. ! Enfin le silence. Désolée de ce remue-ménage ! Mais ce sont de vrais garnements quand ils s'y mettent ! J'ai l'impression d'être une prof stagiaire devant une classe résolue à m'en faire baver…

Reviews ! Reviews ! Venez voir mes belles reviews ! Oups ! On n'est pas sur un marché. Enfin, moi, je veux bien les voir ! Je vais les dévorer. Miam ! J'AI FAIM !


	6. Chapter 6

**Persos** : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck.

Encore le sempiternel "Pas d'apparition des autres persos !". Je sais… Moi aussi ça commencerait à m'agacer à force. Mais je commence à être en panne de formulations… Désolée…

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Reviews, reviews s'il vous plaît ! Je veux tout savoir !

**Chapitre 06**

**« Les histoires se muent en légendes et les légendes en mythes. Quand les mythes finissent par disparaître dans l'oubli collectif, une chose demeure : la part de vérité qui les a fait naître… »**

Jean Markale, _Le Cycle du Graal_, préface.

(Enfin, ce que je m'en souviens… Ce doit être plus de la paraphrase…)

**ooOOoo**

Ils "crapahutaient", comme l'avait si bien dit Rayan, depuis une éternité aux yeux de Gervis, et cela ne semblait pas près d'en finir…

Tous ses muscles étaient mis à rude épreuve. Et des muscles qu'il ne croyait pas avoir se rappelaient maintenant à son bon souvenir. **(1)** C'est qu'il fallait pas seulement marcher sur le blocs mais aussi descendre après une paroi qui pouvait faire huit mètres de haut (soit quatre blocs) ou y monter ou encore s'y déplacer ou même sauter un espace entre deux blocs.

Il fit taire un point de côté tandis que Rayan scrutait la configuration aux alentours. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il consulta son chrono.

" _Encore cinq minutes avant le rappel. Voyons… ça fait déjà deux fois que je les ai contacté… Whaou ! Trois quarts d'heure qu'on se farcit le parcours du combattant ! _"

Il regarda Rayan qui étirait ses muscles avec précaution. Elle ruisselait autant que lui, ce qui le consola. Il se flanqua une tape mentale à cette pensée. Ils étaient dans la même galère, mais lui était sensé être entraîné pour ce genre d'exercices, alors que Rayan était une scientifique. Assez sportive, mais tout de même une SCIENTIFIQUE ! Il en venait presque à se dégoûter lui-même. Rayan avait plus d'endurance que lui. Le monde à l'envers…

Ce qui l'épatait le plus c'était qu'elle arrivait à trouver un passage dans ce dédale mouvant. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire coincer ou tuer par ces blocs de malheur ! Mais il était content de l'avoir avec lui. Avec un autre scientifique ils se seraient fait tuer depuis belle lurette ! De ça il en avait bien conscience.

Elle avait aussi un excellent sens de l'orientation. Ce qui l'agaçait. Les scientifiques étaient sensés être tête en l'air. En ce siècle où le GPS **(2)** était roi - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être complètement inutile dans la galaxie de Pégase. Sans satellites, il ne servait à rien. Et ils n'allaient pas mettre des satellites à toutes les planètes de la galaxie… De toute façon, les Wraiths les détruiraient.

Rayan lui lança le regard "Allez on continue !" qu'il reçut cinq sur cinq. Il se releva, même s'il voulait se reposer plus. La raison, le devoir, la fierté et surtout la vue des blocs qui se rapprochaient de lui l'incitèrent à la suivre à nouveau. **(3)**

Ils se remirent à évoluer à travers le labyrinthe changeant.

Le sens de l'orientation de Gervis - quelque peu approximatif - lui indiquait qu'ils faisaient pas mal de détours. Mais du moment où ils arrivaient à destination, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

" _De toute manière, je n'arriverais pas à faire mieux. J'aurais sûrement atterri dans un cul-de-sac et serais resté coincé ! Les casse-tête ce n'est pas mon truc… _"

Il était en train de longer une paroi quand sa radio crachota pour signaler qu'un des deux sergents cherchait à les joindre. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

" On doit être dans un espace blanc. **(4)** " Lança Rayan tout en progressant. " On ne pourra pas communiquer tant qu'on n'en sera pas sorti. Et il faut qu'on avance. Hors de question de revenir en arrière. On se ferait piéger sinon. "

Par ce dialogue, - pardon monologue - elle avait répondu et coupé court à toutes questions et répliques de Gervis. Il referma donc sa bouche et maugréa intérieurement.

" _Je vais finir aphone si ça continue… Non. On dit muet. Un chef d'équipe muet. Du jamais vu. C'est pas pratique pour lancer des vannes aux Wraiths ou aux Geniis !_ "

Il prit donc son mal en patience en sachant très bien que Rayan ne pourrait lui dire l'étendue de la zone blanche tant qu'ils seraient après cette foutue paroi. Laquelle devait bien faire dans les vingt-cinq mètres de long et était fermée par ces maudits blocs par le haut. Et ils n'en étaient qu'au début…

" _Oh la joie ! Vingt-cinq mètres ! Chouette ! Je ne rêvais pas mieux. _" Il faillit souffler d'exaspération mais il se reprit. Il n'avait pas de souffle à perdre. " _Je suis sûr qu'il y a un problème avec les deux autres. Bien sûr, il a fallu que cela arrive quand on est après cette maudite paroi et dans cette foutue zone blanche ! RHAAA ! Comme s'il fallait une couche de plus !_ "

Il eut la surprise de voir Rayan manquer une prise et faillir tomber. Elle se raccrocha à la paroi en tremblant.

" Hey ! Rayan ! ça va ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

**ooOOoo**

" Hey ! Rayan ! ça va ? " s'inquiéta-t-il.

" Oui. Ma main a glissée. " mentit-elle.

Elle reprit sa progression. Et Gervis n'insista pas.

Cette journée allait être plus que difficile… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais.

En règle générale elle n'était pas déçue.

Et c'est précisément ce qui lui faisait peur.

" _Allez avance ! N'y pense pas ! Concentre-toi ! Allez !_ "

Elle se força à avancer.

" _Prises. Assurer. Pieds. Tirer. Prises. Assurer. Pieds. Tirer._ " Son corps reproduisit en gestes les mots.

Les mots se muèrent en litanie qui occulta tout le reste.

" _Silence béni !_ "

Elle en était tellement soulagée qu'elle en aurait pleuré.

Mais elle continua d'évoluer sur la paroi.

La clef. C'était la litanie. Ou plutôt de s'immerger dans une tâche.

Donc, avancer sur la paroi et déterminer le meilleur chemin.

Rien d'autre.

**ooOOoo**

Entre temps, les deux autres membres de l'équipa SGA9 s'étaient séparés.

Le Sergent Jayce Bart râlait **(5)** après la végétation qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui fournir toutes sortes de désagréments afin de rendre son retour vers la Porte le plus pénible possible.

Manquant encore de s'étaler à cause d'une autre racine dissimulée, il faillit lâcher une rafale de balles de son P-90 sur cette dernière. Mais le ridicule de la situation et surtout les remarques sarcastiques que Stan n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire par radio le retinrent.

" _Il y a vraiment des jours pourris… La végétation est contre moi, ou quoi !_ "

Il manqua de se prendre une branche dans la figure.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Je passe par le même chemin qu'à l'aller et la forêt est contre moi ! "

Il s'assit sur un rocher et observa les environs.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait des formes bouger. Mais dès qu'il se focalisait dessus, il n'y avait rien.

Le fait d'être en forêt lui rappela une conversation avec Kruck tantôt. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas aux lutins et autres farfadets du folklore celte. Kruck lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne devrait pas dire de telles bêtises dans une forêt, même si elle était dans une autre galaxie. Ils avaient tous entendu le rire réprimé de Rayan. Gervis se portant toujours volontaire pour extirper des renseignements à cette tête de mule, il lui avait enfin soutiré après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de silence aux lourds regards chargés de sens et d'invectives mémorables un : "Jayce Bart, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !", dit sur un ton de commisération ironique. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu lâcher d'autre. Le regard de Kruck s'était illuminé de compréhension et il avait regardé Rayan dans les yeux. Elle avait acquiescé avec un sourire malicieux. Et cet imbécile de Kruck s'était mis à rire. Un fou rire qui lui avait valu des tapes de réconfort dans le dos. Mais ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était une explication claire ! Pas ces sous-entendus incompréhensibles et ces rires à ses dépens !

Il leva la tête vers les frondaisons. Et manqua de s'éborgner un œil avec un gland. Il se leva en sursaut et s'éloigna de la zone dangereuse. Cependant, il remarqua vite qu'aucun autre gland n'était tombé avec le premier, ni avant.

" Bizarre… "

Surtout qu'il était sous des frênes, pas des chênes. D'où l'absence de glands autour.

Mais d'où venait le gland fautif ? Il inspecta les frondaisons mais aucun animal arboricole n'était visible.

" Cela devient ridicule, là… "

Une remarque de Kruck lui revint en mémoire. Il avait fini par lui lâcher un "Fait attention aux glands ! Ils adorent en bombarder les sceptiques." sous le regard insistant du Lieutenant Gervis qui semblait plus qu'excédé de supporter ses suppliques et récriminations envers les deux autres qui restaient muets.

Il se prit un gland dans le cou, un autre dans la joue gauche et un autre claqua contre les phalanges de sa main droite. Il s'accroupit derechef et observa la zone. Mais toujours rien. Les arbres étaient trop frêles pour dissimuler qui que ce soit et les buissons et autres fougères n'étaient pas assez abondants. Le murmure de la brise lui semblait chargée de rires aigrelets.

Il devait rêver…

" _Non… Pas possible… Mais si._ " L'évidence de la situation lui sauta aux yeux.

" D'accord. J'ai eu tord. Pardon. Je crois aux lutins, farfadets et autres créatures de Faërie. Je le jures, moi Jayce Bart. " finit-il par dire en se remémorant la formule consacrée pour l'occasion soufflée par Rayan à une des pauses de la marche.

Il crut entendre des soupires de satisfaction mais aucun autre projectile arboricole ne le prit pour cible.

Cinq longues minutes passèrent sans que rien d'autre ne se manifeste. Il convint, malgré le ridicule de la situation, qu'il avait dû faire amande honorable auprès des créatures. Il reprit donc sa marche et là, oh surprise , rien ne vint le déranger. Plus se branches malicieuses ni autres racines traîtresses. Il avançait d'un bon pas.

" _C'est fou ce qui peut arriver de bizarre depuis qu'on fait équipe ! Des lutins et des farfadets ! Il faut que j'aille dans la galaxie de Pégase pour me faire réprimander par des farfadets ! J'aurais tout vu !_ "

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Bon…, je ne vais pas le plaindre, non ! Il devrait en avoir l'habitude, étant un militaire. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas amusant si je faisait pas galérer quelqu'un… Et c'est compulsif pour les militaires. Je dois avoir un grain quelque part…

**(2)** GPS ou Global Position Satellite : sert en principe à se repérer. Mais bon, tous ne sont pas performants… Un couple de parisiens m'a une fois demandé une adresse parce que les rues de ma ville n'apparaissaient pas sur le leur… Bon, ça a beau être une petite ville (9 000 habitants !), faut pas pousser ! Ils se sont perdus à 15 km de la ville après y être arrivés! Je ne me moque pas ! Du tout ! Ne pas taper ! Je ne fais pas de discrimination, promis ! Faut le faire quand même, avec les panneaux de signalisation qui sont là pour vous indiquer où vous allez… Si on ne les regarde pas, alors… On ne peut qu'à s'en prendre à soi-même, non ? Et, oui… le leur avez TOUTES LES PETITES RUES de Paris ! Sauf celles de ma ville. Bon là, ce doit être un problème de prix… Enfin, je crois… Ce n'est que mon avis, après je reconnais que je ne consulte que de jolies cartes routières et pas de GPS. Mais bon, on s'est bien passé du GPS auparavant…

**(3) **En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il sache lui-même si c'est dans le bon ordre… Quant à savoir s'il est assez honnête avec lui-même, c'est une autre histoire. Le dernier argument semble le plus probable, vue sa réaction !

**(4) **Zone blanche : invention de ma part. Là, je fais référence au "bruit blanc" qui résulte d'une absence de sons entendus, ou plutôt on n'entend plus aucun bruit car chaque son est contré par un son d'amplitude opposée qui l'annule à notre ouïe sans pourtant le détruire (un oscillomètre les capte très bien). Les personnes souffrant de l'acouphène sont soulagées par ce principe. Bon là, je l'ai limité aux ondes radios… Bon, je sais… c'est facile…

**(5) **C'est le râleur invétéré de l'équipe… Cf. chapitre 02.

_Note du dico :_ Cf. : "confer", soit "aller voir à".

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ne pas me taper ! Dans le doute, je le mets… Comme on dit : "On en apprend tous les jours jusqu'au jour de notre mort." ou "On se couchera moins bête ce soir." J'aime bien ces expressions…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Un petit clin d'œil sur le folklore celtique. D'où le thème de l'exergue. Je trouve dommage de ne pas exploiter ses petites mines de rigolades et d'ennuis. Comme les Anciens sont sensés être les fameux Atlantes du mythe de l'Atlantide engloutie, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien digresser un peu…

Je peux ? Hein !

Mais je suis bien marrée à l'écrire ce passage ! J'avais bien envie de le faire bombarder de glands mais là je me serais vraiment trop éloignée du fil de l'histoire. Et puis, il aura à galérer bien assez tôt celui-là… Niark !

**Propos de l'auteur 2 : **(Pardon d'avance pour la longueur !)

Pour ceux que ça agace, ou que cela ne paraisse pas logique, que les membres de SGA9 se tutoient, je suis désolée ! Mais cela s'est fait naturellement quand j'écrivais… Evidemment ils se vouvoient quand il y a d'autres personnes. Mais quand ils sont ensembles, ils se tutoient avec naturel ; sauf quand il y a des questions mettant en jeu leurs rangs respectifs.

Je m'explique…

C'est dû à leur expérience sur le terrain (qui sera un peu dévoilée dans les prochains chapitres) et surtout à leur vie à Atlantis (dans une autre fic peut-être). Comme je l'ai écrit aux chapitres 03 et 04, ils se considèrent comme une famille, une fratrie, avec tout ce qui comporte comme tensions et autres. Ils sont très attachés les uns aux autres de ce fait. C'est normal pour eux de s'appeler par leurs noms ; depuis la mission dont il est fait référence comme dit précédemment. Cela coulait de source, comme on le dit. Vu la distance qui était dans leurs rapports auparavant, ils avaient besoin de marquer la différence.

Sinon, quand ils utiliseront leurs prénoms, vous saurez qu'il y a anguille sous roche… lol !

En tout cas, je m'excuse encore. Mettez ça sur le compte du débutant étourdi, si vous voulez, ou sur la facilité… Ce sera votre choix. Et je le respecte.

Le partage des avis est fait pour faire avancer. C'est pour cela que j'y ai réfléchi et que je vous ai fait part de ces explications. Elles avaient l'air d'être nécessaires apparemment… Et comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai fait le choix de continuer comme je l'avais commencé. Sinon, j'aurais dû remanier tous les chapitres précédants et l'histoire aurait perdu de cette profondeur dans l'évocation des sentiments et des pensées des personnages. Ce qui me tenait énormément à cœur, je vous l'avoue… C'est une des origines de cette fic.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que je n'ai pas voulu faire une histoire centrée _que_ sur les persos de la série, dont les comportements vous sont _évidemment_ connus ; et outre le fait que je ne me sentais pas capable de les utiliser, ni encore moins de leur faire montrer leurs sentiments. D'autres ont su le faire. Moi, je ne le peux pas encore, du moins. Débutante oblige. Et puis j'avais trop peur d'être carrément OCC (Out Of Caracter) ; ce qui d'ailleurs m'aurait complètement dégoûtée de continuer alors…

Sur une fic complètement humoristique, ce serait à voir à présent, ayant pu dialoguer avec certaines d'entre vous (qui se reconnaîtront) à cœur ouvert. Ça va sûrement arriver comme j'ai une de mes tendances qui me pousse à raconter des bêtises ! (Je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre ! lol) C'est un pétage de plombs aléatoire. Je ne sais jamais quand cela va me prendre ! lol Vous avez pu le voir dans les notes explicatives au début. C'est encore pire quand je suis euphorique (voir vos reviews, par exemple). Il y a eu un jet sur un crossover pot-pourri qui a tourné au débile complet lors d'une nuit blanche mémorable, suite à visionner des films d'horreur nuls au possible avec un ami. ça n'effrayait même pas ! Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je m'ennuyais ferme. On avait commencé à commenter avec morgue les passages et on a fini par arrêter de visionner, préférant discuter de tout et de rien. Bref, ça a été à l'origine d'une bonne séance de fous rires à en avoir mal au ventre ! J'en ai gardé la trace écrite en souvenir. C'est pour vous dire jusqu'où cela peut me mener…


	7. Chapter 7

**Persos** : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck.

Encore le "Pas d'apparition des autres persos !"… Je n'y dérogerai pas encore… Mais certains font une "apparition" fugitive, si ça peut vous consoler.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** A la demande expresse de certaines (qui se reconnaîtront...), je vous le poste en avance ! Quoi dire à part que vos reviews me font trépigner de joie ? Je suis comme une assoiffée devant un oasis quand je les vois ! J'y plonge avec délice ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Désolée pour la longueur du deuxième commentaire au chapitre précédant… Mais il fallait que je m'explique un peu…

**Chapitre 07**

**« Rien n'est fait pour durer et toujours sur lui-même le Monde se referme. »**

Paroles de Sagesse

**ooOOoo**

Pour en revenir au dernier compère… Le Sergent Stan Kruck s'ennuyait. N'ayant même pas son collègue grincheux à titiller, il avait fini par renoncer à tourner en rond autour des ruines.

D'ailleurs, le détecteur de vies modifié de Rayan finit par se révéler à son esprit morose. Il entreprit donc de l'examiner et aperçut une étiquette collée sur un côté du viseur. Qui n'était pas là auparavant. Ça il en était sûr. Il vérifiait toujours son matériel avant mission. Ce ne pouvait donc venir que de Rayan.

L'étiquette était en fait la légende explicative. Rouge, Wraith. Blanc, terrien. Marron, humain. Bleu, Ancien. Jaune, Goa'uld. Vert, animal.

Il siffla de surprise.

" _Comment a-t-elle fait pour faire autant de distinctions ? Bah… Y a qu'à l'essayer… _"

Il mit en route l'appareil en ouvrant le panneau tactile visuel qui afficha un "Entrez code identification".

" Ah… Logique. On sait pas qui pourrait l'utiliser… Elle a de la suite dans les idées la petite Rayan ! … Voyons… Elle a dû aller au plus simple pour nous. … Le code d'identification de l'équipe ! "

Il entra le code et l'appareil afficha l'environnement immédiat à cent mètres, et la lentille optique afficha les distances des points cibles suivant où son regard se focalisait. Il remarqua en consultant l'aide d'utilisation que l'appareil pouvait faire plusieurs zooms. Mais que pour des distances de plus de quinze kilomètres, il fallait qu'il soit couplé en réseau avec au moins un autre appareil distant d'au moins un kilomètre. De même pour la précision des données, l'appareil pouvait donner d'autres indications à condition d'une interaction de données croisées avec d'autres appareils. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'instant vu que Bart n'avait apparemment pas enclenché le sien, ni le Lieutenant.

Un sourire de gamin s'afficha sur son visage.

" Avec ça je ne me ferai plus surprendre. C'est une bonne idée d'avoir couplé le détecteur avec le viseur ! Les tireurs embusqués seront plus faciles à trouver… "

Mais une anomalie lui sauta enfin aux yeux.

" _Comment a-t-elle fait pour nous distinguer des autres habitants de la galaxie ? _"

Il eut beau réfléchir, il ne trouva pas la réponse.

" Faudra que je lui pose la question… "

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que la configuration présente était bizarre. Il y avait deux points blancs derrière le sien qui s'éloignait. Jusque là, normal. C'étaient le Lieutenant et Rayan. Et l'autre point blanc qui s'éloignait devant était Bart. Toujours normal. Mais ce qui l'était moins c'était ces points marrons postés à la Porte et les autres points marrons plus nombreux qui progressaient vers Bart depuis la Porte apparemment. Il enclencha le zoom pour mieux comptabiliser.

Trente-deux points marrons. Trente-deux humains peut-être bien hostiles vu leur nombre. Dont dix étaient postés autour de la Porte.

" Et zut ! C'est la cata ! Et Bart qui va leur tomber dessus ! "

Il activa sa radio pour prévenir son coéquipier de la menace imminente. Cinq des points marrons n'étaient qu'à vingt mètres maximum de Bart.

/ Bart ! Planque-toi vite ! Cinq humains en approche droit devant / l'informa-t-il en murmurant.

/ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Des Geniis /

Des bruits de tirs interrompirent la communication. Kruck blêmit en imaginant la scène : Bart avait été repéré et les Geniis lui avaient tirés dessus. Peut-être même à cause de son appel radio… Il activa sa radio afin d'écouter. Mais rien ne lui permit de déterminer ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Seuls les bruits de la forêt lui parvenaient. Puis plus rien. Quelqu'un avait éteint la radio de Bart, que ce soit lui ou non.

" Non de non ! "

Il consulta son détecteur et vit avec soulagement que le point blanc figurant Bart était toujours là. Cependant il était encerclé par dix-sept points marrons à présent et qui devaient être à moins d'un mètre de lui pour les sept plus proches. Conclusion : Bart était en vie, sûrement blessé et inconscient, et surtout prisonnier des Geniis. Et pour couronner le tout, les Geniis leur barraient l'accès à la Porte. Donc, a priori, aucune issue de secours et encore moins de possibilités de communication avec la base.

" C'est vraiment la joie… Bart peut vraiment râler pour quelque chose maintenant. Et Gervis et Rayan qui sont bloqués dans les ruines… ça va de mieux en mieux. " ironisa Kruck.

Il tenta alors de contacter son chef qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas communiqué depuis sept minutes passées en plus du temps imparti. Sa radio ne lui renvoya qu'un son de grésillements statiques.

" Chouette ! Super ! Ils sont blessés, voir inconscients. Ça va de pire en pire, oui ! Je tombe de Charybde en Scylla… **(1)** "

Il réfléchit à ses options qui se réduisaient à peau de chagrin. **(2)** Il était seul contre trente-deux Geniis qui retenaient en otage Bart qui était peut-être gravement blessé, et inconscient. Ces derniers lui coupaient l'accès à la Porte. Et pour faire bonne mesure ses deux autres coéquipiers étaient aussi coincés dans les ruines et étaient peut-être bien blessés également, mais pas morts - leurs deux points blancs clignotaient toujours. En tout cas, il ne pouvait joindre personne de son équipe ou de la base.

" Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Et je fais comment moi, là ? "

Il se rappela le bracelet que leur avait remis Rayan il y a de cela bien deux mois : un bracelet-activateur qui activait la Porte à distance (quinze kilomètre maximum) si on le coulait à la batterie fournie par Rayan et au G.D.O. Il pouvait donc obéir au dernier ordre du Lieutenant. Il fit les branchements et tapa les coordonnées d'Atlantis et envoya le code d'identification de son équipe suivi du code de demande de fermeture du bouclier.

/ _SGA9 ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_ / interrogea Weir.

/ Code rouge et vert / ordonna Kruck.

Ce qui signifiait : "Attaque ennemie" et "Sécurisez les communications", donc de passer sur le canal crypté. **(3)**

/ _Entendu. _/

Il changea de canal et reçut à nouveau la base.

/ Ici le Sergent Kruck de SGA9. Le Sergent Bart a été blessé, est dans l'incapacité de communiquer et a été fait prisonnier par les Geniis. Le Lieutenant Gervis et le Docteur Rayan sont sûrement blessés et inconscients dans les ruines d'un complexe atlante où ils ont été pris au piège. Impossible de les joindre par radio. Je suis sur les lieux mais je ne peux rejoindre la Porte. Les Geniis en interdisent l'accès à présent. /

/ _Compris, Sergent. Mais comment avez-vous pu nous joindre ?_ / interrogea Weir.

/ Un gadget de Rayan, Madame. Mais je ne peux l'utiliser longtemps. /

/ _D'accord. Nous allons vous recontacter d'ici cinq minutes. _/

/ O.K., Madame. /

/ _Ici le Major Sheppard. Combien sont-ils, Sergent ? _/

/ Trente-deux hommes, Monsieur. Dont dix gardent la Porte. Et ils ont éteint la radio de Bart. Ils doivent essayer de l'utiliser. /

/ _Bien sûr… Bonne idée d'avoir demandé le canal protégé, Sergent ! _/ le félicita Sheppard.

/ Merci, Monsieur. /

/ _Fin des communications. A toute à l'heure, Sergent ! Et… faites attention à vous ! _/

/ Oui, Monsieur /

Stan interrompit l'activité du bracelet-activateur et débrancha le réseau d'alimentation. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas une très grande autonomie : à peine quinze minutes de connexion. Mais c'était déjà pas mal. Et il avait pu ainsi communiquer avec la base durant une minute. Ce qui avait été largement suffisant, vu qu'en temps normal il n'en aurait pas eu la possibilité !

" Et un grand hourra pour Rayan ! Elle a eu l'inspiration en créant le détecteur et le bracelet ! "

Mais cela lui parut logique lorsqu'il se souvint qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés assez récemment dans des situations où ils en auraient eu besoin. Surtout avec _leur bête noire_. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas _lui_. Ils _lui_ avaient filé assez souvent entre les doigts avec pertes et fracas. Et _il_ avait une dent contre Rayan. Stan se demandait toujours ce que Rayan avait bien pu _lui_ faire à _lui_ et à son contingent pour subir sa colère noire. Elle n'avait jamais voulu leur dire, se réfugiant dans un silence buté. Mais le fait qu'elle évite leur regard lorsqu'ils lui posaient la question en disait long. Elle ne voulait pas voir leurs réactions…

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Charybde ka- : tourbillon redouté du détroit de Messine. Si on l'évitait, on touchait souvent le récif de Scylla, tout proche.

Scylla : écueil du détroit de Messine, en face de Charybde.

De là le proverbe : _Tomber de Charybde en Scylla_, c'est-à-dire d'un mal en un autre, pire encore.

**(2)** Une chose qui se rétrécit, diminue sans cesse (par allusion au roman de Balzac).

**(3) **Ici, j'invente. Car je ne me rappelles pas ce qu'ils utilisent comme codes. Mais cela vous paraît logique à vous, non ?

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Désolée ! C'est un peu court…

Au menu d'aujourd'hui… Petite exploration des inventions de Rayan…

Bon ! Halte à ceux qui crient à la facilité ! J'avoue. Mais c'est sensé être un perso qui adore bricoler toutes sortes de choses. C'est une touche-à-tout. Elle s'ennuie vite si elle n'a pas quelque chose à gratter, biduler, bref à créer ou modifier… Bien qu'elle soit sensée être une de ceux devant s'occuper du réseau informatique… Elle en a le doctorat et a été recrutée pour son travail sur les I.A. et leur interactions avec les autres programmes.

Comme elle sait bien que les trois autres ne l'écoutent que d'une oreille pendant les explications de fonctionnement, elle s'arrange pour inclure une notice d'aide ou une légende. C'est bien connu que les militaires n'écoutent jamais les scientifiques… Ils en font toujours qu'à leur tête. Il n'y a que quand ils en ont besoin qu'ils réclament des explications ! (Cf. phrase favorite de Rodney dans l'épisode "Le Siège") Donc, pour le bracelet, supposez ici qu'ils ont déjà dû l'utiliser au moins une fois. Vu la fréquence des situations dans lesquelles ils se mettent dans le pétrin…

Trêve de plaisanterie. Je fais aussi galérer les deux autres !

Il faudrait pas qu'ils deviennent neurasthéniques dans l'histoire… Ce ne serait pas marrant _du tout_ ! Quoi que… Des militaires désœuvrés c'est assez comique ! Ils trouveraient bien quelque bêtises à faire… Mais c'est plus drôle quand cela se passe dans la Cité !


	8. Chapter 8

**Persos** : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck.

Tadam ! Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens ! Apparition de nouveaux persos ! Tous frais, tous beaux ! (Enfin, presque…) Et apparition des persos de la série ! Enfin… (_Soupire de soulagement_) J'ai réussi à les mettre !

**Note** : Ici, ça se corse un peu. Et certaines vont avoir réponse à certaines de leurs questions (Tiphaine c'est pour toi !)

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 08**

**« Seul l'homme dévoré par la soif peut concevoir la souffrance qu'est le désir… »**

Paroles de Sagesse

**ooOOoo**

Le Sous-Commandeur Korn afficha un sourire qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à Bart s'il avait été en mesure de le voir. Il supervisa du regard ses hommes qui s'activaient pour déposséder l'Atlante inconscient de ses armes et éteindre cette maudite radio atlante. Ils ne referaient pas la même erreur…

Sa main gauche se porta sur la cicatrice de la balafre qu'il arborait à présent sur la joue. Ses doigts gantés pressèrent les chaires encore douloureuses en un long va-et-vient. La douleur ainsi provoquée lui rappelait toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'équipe SGA9. Et en premier lieu, pour Rayan. L'éclat de ses yeux se durcit et ses doigts se crispèrent. La rage meurtrière reflua sous la douleur intense. Mais elle resta tapie comme un prédateur à l'affût.

" _Oui… Bientôt. Bientôt…_ " la calma-t-il.

Il aurait sa revanche. Mais d'abord, il fallait que tout soit en place. Ç'aurait été dommage de rater une si belle occasion… Si belle… Il savourait l'instant comme un bon vin. Il avait l'appât. Les autres ne tarderaient pas… Surtout la pièce maîtresse.

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres serrées. Et les militaires s'activèrent encore plus vite. Ils étaient encore jeunes sous son commandement. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir… Ils n'étaient pas _là_.

Son regard se porta sur l'Officier-Major Paran qui avait éteint la radio. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard satisfait malgré son œil manquant. Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher les stries rouges qui lui marquaient la face, ni même la vilaine balafre qui lui coupait l'arcade gauche jusqu'à la mâchoire, exposant l'énucléation de son orbite.

Ils avaient la même fièvre. La même soif. Le même but.

Les autres soldats ne pourraient jamais le comprendre. Les récits ne rendait pas la réalité de _la chose_… Seul l'Officier-Major Paran _savait_. Il l'avait vécu.

" Oui… Bientôt. Nous aurons notre vengeance. " murmura Korn.

Paran sourit d'anticipation.

Et la vision de cauchemar de son visage éclairé par la lueur de folie de son seul œil fit frémir les hommes d'armes. Ils regrettaient encore plus maintenant d'être sous les ordres de ces deux officiers supérieurs. Mais on ne vous donne pas le choix dans l'armée geniie, on vous fait un _honneur_. Et cet honneur se méritait.

Le Sous-Commandeur lui fit le geste de continuer. Et son sourire se transforma en rictus. Son œil lançait des éclats de convoitise sur l'Atlante. Ses mains gantées tordirent ses doigts avant qu'il n'arrête leur ballet et ne pose un doigt sur une des blessures. Il caressa la plaie avec légèreté et porta à sa bouche le sang recueilli. Il frissonna d'excitation.

" Cela va être un délice, Sous-Commandeur. Un vrai délice. "

" Oui. Faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous retiendrai pas. Votre imagination sera-t-elle fertile ? "

" Mes rêves m'ont donné l'inspiration, Monsieur. "

" Bien. Bien… Je vous le laisse. Faites-en bon usage. "

" J'y veillerai, Sous-Commandeur. "

" Je n'en doutes pas. "

Et Korn s'éloigna pour faire activer la mise en sécurité du campement.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire…

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore profiter de l'art de Paran.

Pas encore…

**ooOOoo**

Pendant que Gervis et Rayan se farcissaient une bonne séance de varappe intensive - si on peut appelé cela _que_ de la varappe -, notre pauvre Stan se rongeait les sangs. Le temps semblait s'étirer en longueur et il n'avait qu'une hâte. Mais il devait attendre. Attendre les renforts. Il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Sauf s'il voulait rajouter une deuxième victime. Et cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses en mieux…

Il se força à s'asseoir avant que la tension nerveuse n'ait raison de ses muscles. Il aurait besoin de toute sa tonicité musculaire s'il voulait sortir Bart de ce bordel. Ce n'était pas en écumant les dalles du temple en creusant des tranchées qu'il se calmerait. Ni en crispant ses doigts sur son P-90 à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ni en respirant comme s'il était en plein sprint.

" _Calme… Calme… Calme… Calme. Calme. Calme. Calme ! Calme ! Calme ! C-a-l-m-e ! C-a-l-m-e !_ "

" ET BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE BORDEL DE… ! … RHAAAAA ! "

Il s'était calmé. Crier avait du bon, parfois; Même si ce n'était pas la chose la plus indiquée ici…

Il laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur et leva les yeux au ciel. Le mouvement des nuages avait quelque chose de serein, d'apaisant. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Pendant un instant. Il savoura ce moment de quiétude. Il ne prenait pas assez souvent de temps pour rester au calme, contempler la danse hypnotique du ciel.

Un éclat de rire amer lui échappa. Il réprima une folle envie de hurler. Hurler à s'en casser la voix. Hurler. Juste hurler… Le tremblement de ses mains se communiqua à tout son corps sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Toute sa volonté n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Il devait… Il était un soldat. Un soldat. Un soldat de l'USAF. Il… Il…

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La douleur le tira de sa léthargie morbide. Il recommençait à y penser… Il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

" _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon…_ "

Soudain le rire sarcastique se changea en désespoir. Il plaqua le dos de sa main gauche contre sa bouche. Mais il entendait toujours son rire. Son rire de folie. Son rire de douleur.

C'était la même douleur. Il pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir mais son corps lui rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il hoqueta et eut un spasme douloureux. Ses tremblements étaient tels que ses dents claquaient. Il resserra ses bras autour de se genoux repliés. Au moins, il avait fini par s'arrêter de rire… Mais il lutait contre les larmes à présent.

Il sentit la caresse douce d'une main sur sa tête tandis qu'un bras lui encerclait le dos et le serrait contre un corps chaud qui le berça lentement. Le réconfortant par ce son calmant universel : "Shhhhhh".

Il finit par reprendre conscience de la réalité. On lui parlait doucement depuis un moment. Il capta le son, puis les paroles, et leur sens. Il cligna des yeux en se redressant, le soleil dans les yeux. Il ne voyait que des silhouettes floues…

Une main douce lui essuya les yeux de larmes qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir versées. Ses yeux suivirent le retrait de cette main brune et remonta le long du bras jusqu'au visage. Teyla Emmagan. Il sursauta et se redressa violemment d'un bond.

Son esprit lui avait soufflé que si Teyla était là, alors toute l'équipe SGA1 était là. Donc le Major Sheppard était là. Son supérieur était là. Et lui se donnait en spectacle…

" _Pathétique !_ "

En levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard compatissant du Major. Il y lisait la compréhension.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire amèrement. Et il frappa du poing le mur de pierre derrière lui jusqu'à ce que la douleur annihile toute pensée… Il se devait de se reprendre. Il déglutit quand son rire stoppa net. Depuis le début, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le ciel pour ne plus voir ce regard. Il se força à respirer calmement. Il devait redevenir le Stan Kruck de l'équipe SGA9, de la mission Atlantis. Il le devait.

**ooOOoo**

Le Major Sheppard voyait qu'à présent le Sergent se reprenait. Il savait comment cela pouvait être difficile…

McKay tenta encore de dire quelque chose mais les regards de Ford et surtout celui de Sheppard particulièrement froids lui firent ravaler ses paroles déplacées. Même Teyla secouait la tête à son encontre. Et il voyait la désapprobation sue les visages des autres. Il grommela indistinctement, vexé.

Quand Sheppard reporta son attention sur le Sergent, il arborait un visage fermé, concentré. Il était redevenu un soldat de l'USAF. Plus cet homme au rire sarcastique au ton d'hystérie douloureuse. Sheppard savait très bien qu'il n'aurait que cet homme jusqu'à ce que la blessure se rendorme. Les masques mettaient toujours du temps à se replacer pour montrer aux autres notre visage "public". On en portait tous. Chacun avait ses propres blessures à cacher. Il laissa encore quelques dizaines de secondes supplémentaires à Kruck.

Il faudrait qu'il l'envoie au docteur Heightmeyer. Mais il doutait qu'elle l'aide. Ce type de blessure de l'âme était profonde. Et Kruck rechignerait apparemment à la reconnaître. Donc ce ne serait pas un psy à qui il se confierait. Il se braquerait plutôt. Et ce ne serait certainement pas à lui, son supérieur hiérarchique, à qui il le ferait…

Mais pour l'instant, c'était trois personnes qu'ils devaient secourir dont un otage.

" _Par des Geniis… Il a fallu que ce soit ces foutus Geniis ! Si Kolya est derrière tout ça… Je me ferai un plaisir de finir le travail. _**(1)**_ " _pensa rageusement Sheppard.

" Sergent ! " Il apostropha Kruck avec le ton de commandement, les bras croisés sur son P-90. " Exposez la situation. Nous aviserons ensuite. "

Il vit que le Sergent Kruck se redressait presque au garde-à-vous. Sa formation militaire reprenait le dessus. Ce qui était le mieux pour l'instant. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : que cet homme ne s'effondre pas. Du moment où il réagissait en soldat et se concentrait sur la survie de ses coéquipiers, ce serait O.K. pour lui. Il le laisserait tranquille sur l'épisode précédant.

Il vit qu'il consultait un écran fixé sur son P-90 et il se souvint de l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté le matin même. **(2)**

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet appareil ? Il ne fait pas parti de l'équipement réglementaire. " attaqua McKay en s'approchant tout près.

Sheppard avait zappé le passage "tarabustage de McKay" sur cet appareil comme il s'était retrouvé en deux trois mouvements sur le fauteuil des Anciens à subir toute une batterie de tests. Et même trois s'il avait deviné : Zelenka avait rechigné deux fois en tchèque. Avec une migraine carabinée au final.

" Il est en test. " contre-attaqua Kruck qui se hérissait de la réaction du docteur sur le travail de Rayan. " C'est le Docteur Rayan qui l'a mis au point. C'est un détecteur de vies couplé au viseur du P-90. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu repérer les Geniis. "

" Ha ! Ce n'est qu'un _simple_ détecteur de vie. Mais où est ce _bracelet_ qui a activé soit disant la Porte à distance ? C'est impossible de pouvoir faire cela ! Il faut une source d'énergie trop importante ! " protesta McKay.

" Ce n'est pas un _simple_ détecteur de vie ! " s'emporta Kruck. " Il distingue les races, _lui_. Et si le bracelet ne _pouvait_ fonctionner, vous ne seriez pas _là_. " Il débita le tout avec morgue.

Sheppard s'amusait de voir McKay décontenancé et se faire répliquer vertement par un soldat qui défendait le travail de sa coéquipière. Et voir le Sergent reprendre du poil de la bête était une source de soulagement.

La journée s'améliorait finalement…

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Cf. Saison 1, The Storm/The Eye/En pleine tempête 1 & 2.

**(2)** Cf. Chap01. Hé ! Hé ! Pour une fois que je peux faire référence à un de mes chapitres… Une minute de silence, je savoure l'instant... (_Contente ! Saute de joie. Emet des SQUEE._)

**Propos de l'auteur :** (Désolée pour la longueur… Ma tendance à m'épancher…)

Apparition de deux nouveaux personnages !

Je voulais mettre notre méchant Kolya, mais je me suis dit qu'il préférerait plutôt s'acharner sur SGA1 et Sheppard… On peut le comprendre d'ailleurs. Il a sa vengeance personnelle et il ne va pas y déroger. Il ne s'attaquerait aux autres équipes d'exploration que pour mieux attirer Sheppard. Mais il ne ferait jamais le boulot lui-même. Il attendrait que son ennemi juré arrive avant de débarquer pour la fête. C'est plus dans son caractère et son état d'esprit, je pense.

Donc création de ma part de deux némésis pour ma petite équipe. Cela me paraît plus logique et moins bordélique. Les autres équipes peuvent bien avoir leurs propres ennemis, non ?

Evidemment j'ai créé le grade d'Officier-Major et de Sous-Commandeur pour l'armée geniie, correspondant respectivement à Major et Colonel dans l'équivalente américaine. Et tant que j'y suis, Officier-Minor pour Lieutenant. Comme ce n'est pas décrit dans la série, ou alors j'ai zappé la séquence trop prise dans l'histoire (je n'ai pas les DVD ni d'enregistrements), je me suis permise cette petite invention.

Dans cette deuxième partie, je voulais me pencher sur un autre membre du groupe SGA9. Ne donner la vedette qu'à Rayan et Gervis n'était pas très équitable. Et puis, on dit bien que ce sont les seconds rôles qui mettent en valeur les premiers. Donc, un petit grattage de surface. Léger, car ce n'est pas le propos pour l'instant. Et puis ce n'est pas drôle de tout dévoiler déjà ! Niark !

Ce qui m'a tenu à cœur c'était de montrer qu'un personnage de nature joyeuse ou aimant à plaisanter était souvent une personne qui souffrait en silence. Ce qui me paraissait le plus évident dans le cas d'un militaire. D'ailleurs, un des personnages le plus récurrent dans la série dans cette même optique - je parle bien sûr du Major John Sheppard - en est un exemple type. Même si ce n'est pas très développé dans la série, d'autres fanfiqueuses se sont emparées de la lacune avec bonheur ! Pour ma plus grande joie ! (Hé ! Hé !)

Sinon j'ai une bonne raison de les montrer ainsi. Même se ce n'est pas encore évident… Trop d'informations tuent le suspense. Et j'ai bien envie de vous entraîner avec moi dans cette ballade jusqu'au bout. Si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord…

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Vos impressions sont attendues avec IMPATIENCE !

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre 07 :**

Pour le code pour différencier les humains et nos chers Atlantes, je croyais qu'on trouverait. C'est bizarre que personne n'a deviné… ça me paraît logique pourtant.

Bon, en effet, j'exagère un peu avec les gadgets. Mais sinon ça ne serait pas intéressant… Ce serait du rabâchage. Et j'ai horreur de copier ou paraphraser qui que ce soit. Et Sara Rayan n'est pas plus intelligente que Rodney. c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas à courir tous les quatre matins réparer tous les objets possibles sur Atlantis comme Rodney. Je suis sûre qu'il nous ferait un truc pas mal s'il avait le temps pour. Comme elle est moins accaparée que lui, et bien… elle s'occupe ! Non… Je rigole ! Elle ADORE bricoler. Ça l'énerve d'aller réparer les bêtises des autres quand ils auraient très bien pu l'éviter. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je montre ça… ça va être marrant !

Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela ferait autant cogiter le chapitre 07 ! ça m'épate !

Décidément… Je ne pensais jamais atteindre le chapitre 07 ! Je croyais qu'on m'aurait dit d'arrêter avant : que l'histoire n'était pas intéressante, que j'aurais dû faire avec SGA1 ou que les reviews n'auraient pas été au rendez-vous…

Désolée, mais pour les réponses, il va falloir attendre… Ce n'est dévoilé que petit à petit dans les chapitres suivants. Si je dévoile maintenant quoi que ce soit, vous allez gâcher votre plaisir… Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir.!


	9. Chapter 9

**Persos** : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart, Stan Kruck, le Sous-Commandeur Korn et l'Officier-Major Paran.

Je continue avec les persos de la série. Oulala ! Ça va être dur…

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Venez à moi, mes gentilles petites reviews ! EH ! Revenez ! Il y a du bon riz à la maison !

**Chapitre 09**

**« Quand un être fait le bien alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, Dieu baisse les yeux vers la terre en disant : "Rien que pour ce moment, cela valait la peine de créer le monde." »**

Le Talmud

**ooOOoo**

Entendre le Docteur McKay dénigrer le travail de Rayan l'avait tiré de son apathie. Stan ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque à elle. Et là, à son travail acharné. C'était pour eux, SGA9, qu'elle avait passé des heures et des heures à concevoir ces appareils. Suite à des missions auxquelles ils avaient failli y rester. A ces occasions, ils auraient eu bien besoin de soutiens logistique et militaire, mais sans possibilité de pouvoir accéder à la Porte des Etoiles, ni de communiquer avec la base, cela relevait de l'impossible. Ils avaient dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité et de ruse pour survire.

Il avait remarqué d'ailleurs qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'ils se fassent blesser. Elle s'activait alors comme une puce survoltée. Mais il avait pu voir son regard quand elle croyait qu'ils ne la regardait pas. C'est ce regard-là qui les avait tiré d'affaire cette _fois-là_. Ce regard froid. Et au fond, tapie, une colère sourde. Au son de ce qu'elle avait fait et des dégâts occasionnés par la suite, il ne voulait pas se retrouver un jour à la place du vis-à-vis.

Mais il y avait le revers de la "médaille". Elle s'enfermait pendant des jours dans un silence morose et ses sautes d'humeur atteignaient des sommets. Et comme elle ne voulait pas en parler, ils ne pouvaient qu'en attendre la fin. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce plan-là, elle et lui.

Alors, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à vivre la même angoisse que lui pour Bart. Ils devaient sauver Bart avant. Le Lieutenant aurait été d'accord avec lui.

McKay ouvrit la bouche pour sortir encore une de ses remarques sarcastiques mais il lui lança un regard peu amène.

" Continuez encore dans ce registre, et vous n'allez pas apprécier la suite… Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, _Docteur_. " gronda-t-il. " Si vous voulez des explications, vous demanderez au Docteur Rayan. Pour l'instant, il y a plus _important_. "

Et Stan partit vers un point en hauteur, manquant de bousculer violemment ledit docteur. Il s'immergea dans l'utilisation du détecteur et finit par trouver une utilisation plus concrète pour la lentille en fouillant un peu dans les programmes. Avec un zoom suffisant sur la zone visée, la lentille donnait d'autres renseignements. Il fallait activer le mode "Eclaireur" pour avoir une estimation du type d'armes ou au moins leurs natures ainsi que des éléments explosifs. Il sourit à part lui.

" Rayan a de l'humour pour ranger ce type d'informations dans un mode "Eclaireur". Elle fait sûrement référence à "partir en éclaireur" ".

Il découvrit d'autres modes comme "Bobos" pour des diagnostics et actions d'urgence, "Goûteur" pour tout ce qu'il y avait à déterminer la nature (comestible, toxique, éléments de composition…) et d'autres. Tous n'étaient pas finalisés. Mais les fonctions étaient prévues. Il admit que cela serait plus qu'utile pour toutes les équipes lorsqu'elle l'aurait terminé. Surtout que tout le monde ne se baladait pas avec un médecin, un biologiste ou un botaniste dans son équipe.

Il revint sur "Eclaireur" et compulsa les données recueillies. Ce qu'il y vit le fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'allait pas être évident de sortir Bart de cette nasse. Il descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit le Major en évitant de regarder le Docteur McKay. Il avait beau savoir que celui-ci avait une nature abrupte, il voulait éviter d'aller trop loin s'il le regardait. Il était encore trop remonté pour prendre des gants.

**ooOOoo**

" Alors, McKay… Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Je vous aurais jamais cru devenir aphone ! " le taquina Sheppard suite au départ coléreux du Sergent.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard exaspéré. Ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire, il insista :

" McKay… Arrêtez de bouder ! Ce n'est plus de votre âge de faire le gamin. Même si vous avez des raisons d'être vexé… ce n'est pas la fin du monde si un autre scientifique a trouvé comment améliorer une machine des Anciens. "

" Major ! Je ne boude pas ! " s'emporta enfin McKay.

" Mais si ! Vous boudiez comme un gamin a qui l'on a pris son jouet. " Avec un grand sourire. Ce sourie goguenard qu'il avait quand McKay l'amusait.

" Major… On ne m'a pas _pris de jouet_. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu recours à ces futilités. " **(1)**

" Des futilités ! Des futilités ! " John se passa une main sur les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. " Tous les gamins _jouent_, McKay. Un jouet n'est pas une _futilité_. Il est nécessaire. Je vois d'où vient votre sale caractère de cochon… "

" Mon caractère ne vous regarde pas ! Ce que je constate, moi, c'est que vous en avez un peu trop abusé ! "

" Abusé de quoi ? De joie de vivre ? "

" Je fais référence aux jouets, _Major_. Vous êtes resté un grand gamin. Pour le chef militaire de l'expédition, c'est un handicap de taille ! "

" Merci ! Je considère cela comme un compliment ! Mais… McKay… Vous préféreriez avoir qui ? " Plus de sourire. Juste un regard attentif.

" De quoi vous parlez ? "

" Je parle de la place de chef militaire, McKay. "

" Et alors ? "

" Et alors, de qui choisiriez-vous entre le Colonel Sumner et moi pour le poste ? "

" Le Colonel Sumner est mort, Major. " **(2)**

" ça, je suis bien placé pour le _savoir_, McKay. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas devenu amnésique. "

" Alors pourquoi vous me posez une question aussi absurde ? "

" Je vois que vous avez un début de réponse… "

" Major ! Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Venez-en au fait ! "

" Mais c'est votre réponse que j'attends. "

" Il n'y a pas de réponse à donner. "

" Si. "

" Non. "

" Si. "

" Non !

" Si, McKay ! " Il leva un index en l'air pour le faire taire. " Vous avez une réponse. On ne serait pas en train d'en parler sinon. "

McKay leva les mains au ciel et tempêta :

" Je trouve cette discussion complètement inutile ! Si on peut appeler ça une discussion ! "

" McKay… Vous devriez jouer un peu plus souvent, cela vous détendrait."

Ce dernier lui fit un regard abasourdi.

" Vous savez… Ces _futilités_… Aussi appelées _loisirs_. Tous les adultes y ont recours, McKay. "

" Après les enfants…, les adultes. Vos arguments ne tiendraient pas devant un jury. "

" Mais qui parle de jury ? Vous en voyez un ici, vous ? Vous avez avalé un hallucinogène, ma parole ! "

" NON ! Vous déformez mes paroles ! "

" Si vous me tendez la perche, ne vous étonnez pas que je la saisisse. "

McKay leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant et agitant ses mains dans une prêche vindicative et silencieuse. Sheppard se régalait. Et il entendait les rires étouffés des autres à portée d'ouïes. Surtout celui de Ford. Teyla, quant à elle, penchait la tête comme un oiseau essayant de comprendre leurs propos.

C'est alors qu'il vit revenir le Sergent Kruck sur ces entrefaites, qui évitait volontairement de regarder McKay. Il le contourna même.

" Major. On a un gros problème… Ils ont fait un périmètre de sécurité autour d'un campement provisoire. Et cette configuration ne m'est pas inconnue. Je crois savoir qui les dirige. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Le Sous-Commandeur Korn, Monsieur. " Kruck fit une grimace de haine et d'anxiété. " Il n'est pas sous les ordres de Kolya apparemment. Il nous a posé pas mal de problèmes et a bien failli nous avoir à plusieurs reprises… Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a une dent contre nous. Particulièrement contre le Docteur Rayan. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que cela en arrive là ? "

" Oh, ça… C'est dû à un conflit interne genii, Monsieur. "

" Quoi ? "

" Pour ce qu'on en sait, Kolya a demandé à ce que ses hommes le préviennent de la présence d'une équipe. Mais sans intervenir. "

" Oui… Ils ont posté des espions partout. " grommela Sheppard. " Et… ? "

" Et le Sous-Commandeur Korn n'est pas dans la même chaîne de commandement, Monsieur. "

" Ah… Mais ça n'éclaircit toujours pas l'origine du problème. "

" C'est que Korn devait capturer une équipe. "

" Kolya fait pareil. " intervint Ford. " Désolé, Monsieur. " fit-il contrit au haussement de sourcil étonné de son supérieur.

" Ouais. Bon ! Notre _cher_ Kolya s'est _un peu_ calmé. Mais je ne crois pas que cela va durer… " remarqua Sheppard. " Cependant, je ne vois pas de conflit interne là-dedans. Ils ont les mêmes directives. "

" C'est que… " hésita le Sergent en détournant le regard, gêné.

" Allez-y, Sergent. " le poussa Sheppard.

" C'est que Kolya a été mis à l'index. Et que le Haut Commandement genii a confié la mission à un autre commandeur. "

" Ils ont écarté Kolya ! " s'étonna Sheppard. " Ils ont une cervelle finalement, ces Geniis ! Mais où avez-vous eu ces renseignements ? "

" Heu… C'est le Sous-Commandeur Korn, Monsieur. "

" Et… ? "

" Et il a été très clair. Il tenait à ce qu'on le sache. "

" Sergent… "

" Oui, Monsieur ? "

" Soyez plus explicite. _Quand_ vous a-t-il dit ça ? "

" Au Lieutenant et au Docteur Rayan. "

" _Quand_ ? "

" … Alors qu'il les avait capturés. " lâcha Kruck sous le regard insistant.

" _Où_ et _quand_ ? Sergent. "

" Il y a quatre mois sur ZPK-248. "

" Qui est… ? " Sheppard n'avait pas souvenir de cette planète ni des rapports de mission de cette équipe. Ça commençait à l'agacer.

" La planète avec les lacs. " Il rajouta sous l'incitation du regard du Major : " Les installations étaient sous les eaux d'un barrage détruit. Ils se sont fait prendre lors d'une remontée. "

" Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur cette planète. " intervint McKay.

" On passe derrière les autres équipes en général… " fit ironiquement Kruck. Il avait du mal à s'en empêcher quand il répondait au Docteur McKay.

" Oui, et alors ? " répliqua ledit docteur, agacé.

" Comme je l'ai dit. On repasse derrière. Vérifications de routine. " dit Kruck en haussant les épaules. " Ce sont nos ordres de base. "

Sheppard leva une main pour interrompre McKay qui commençait à s'emporter sur le Sergent.

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait part de cette information ? "

" ça a été mentionné, Monsieur. Au debriefing et dans le rapport de mission. " Il rajouta ensuite au froncement de sourcils : " Vous aviez déjà eu à faire à Kolya et il n'avait pas été aussi agressif qu'avant. Monsieur. Le Docteur Weir a jugé cette information comme corroborant les vôtres. "

" Moui… … Bon, passons ! Si vous êtres devant moi aujourd'hui, c'est que vous avez réussi à vous en tirer, non ? " Sheppard se nota mentalement d'avoir une discussion avec le Docteur Weir.

" Oui, Monsieur. Mais Korn s'est vexé et à cherché à nous avoir par la suite. Mais ça a dégénéré. Particulièrement une fois. Depuis, il nous en veut énormément. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sergent ? " demanda Teyla, sachant intuitivement qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à parler de cet épisode.

" Cette fois-là… quand Korn nous est tombé dessus, ce n'a pas été de la rigolade ! Il nous avait attiré dans une sale embuscade. Le Docteur s'est prise une balle qui lui a traversé le bras gauche. Le Sergent Bart en a reçu une dans le côté droit. Et le Lieutenant et moi, on a eu des estafilades de traces de balles. Ça a été un miracle qu'on n'y passe pas ! On a réussi à s'échapper de justesse mais il nous a poursuivi jusque dans les montagnes. On a été acculés là-haut pendant deux jours. Ils nous bloquaient les cols. "

" Vous étiez à quelle altitude ? " interrogea McKay.

" Assez haut pour commencer à geler sur place… Et il n'était pas question de faire de feu, sinon les Geniis nous auraient repérés. " lui sortit Kruck en serrant les dents. Il évitait toujours de le regarder. D'ailleurs il s'adressait plus à Sheppard en fait.

" Vous vous en êtes sortis comment ? Je n'ai pas vu de rapport sur ça. " intervint le Major. " C'était sur quelle planète ? "

" PMA-235. Une planète qui avait un site Ancien possédant des données informatiques. On avait trouvé un terminal d'accès caché. " **(3)**

" Et… ? " insista le Major.

" Et le Docteur Rayan leur a fait le coup du renard et du raton laveur. " **(4)**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** J'extrapole un peu. Comme il a dit qu'il avait fabriqué sa première bombe nucléaire à 12 ans (si je me rappelle bien), il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup joué comme tous les autres gamins de son âge. Son intelligence (280 de Q.I.) a dû le mettre à l'écart des autres et il s'est retrouvé avec pour seuls compagnons ses livres de sciences…

**(2)** Episode Rising 2/Une nouvelle ère 2.

**(3) **Complètement inventé !

**(4) **Pour l'explication, au prochain chapitre ! Hé ! Hé !

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Yes ! Presque 3 pages !

J'ai tenté une petite séance de rigolade à sens unique entre Sheppard et McKay. Je sais pas si elle est très réussie… En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Je pouffais de rire en imaginant la scène…

Mais j'ai fait un peu martyriser Kruck par Sheppard, qui finit par lui tirer les vers du nez… Niark !

Pour le reste, j'espère que je ne suis pas tombée dans le OOC. J'ai galéré pour rendre crédible les propos. Comme il y avait plusieurs missions de l'équipe SGA9 qui rentraient en ligne de compte, ça n'a pas été de la tarte ! Snif ! J'ai pas la possibilité de faire référence à d'autres fics !°°!

S'il vous plaît… dites-moi que j'ai un tant soit peu réussi ! (_Affalée sur la tablette, découragée, lessivée…_)

Et ce n'est que la première partie… ! (D_écouragée._) Arg ! Je me complique bien la vie, moi…

En plus, j'ai attaqué d'autres fics… (_Doublement découragée. Mais euphorique._) Je veux me tuer, ou quoi !


	10. Chapter 10

**Persos** : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart, Stan Kruck, le Sous-Commandeur Korn et l'Officier-Major Paran.

Continuons vaillament avec les persos de la série !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous remercie encore pour continuer à suivre cette aventure !

**Chapitre 10**

**« Le passé n'est jamais mort. Il n'est même pas passé. »**

Proverbe

_" Et… ? " insista le Major._

_" Et le Docteur Rayan leur a fait le coup du renard et du raton laveur. "_ **(1)**

" Kézako ? " Ford et Sheppard en duo. **(2)**

" Elle les a leurré avec des hologrammes de nous. "

" Ha… Et je suppose que les Geniis ne se sont pas amusés à danser la gigue autour… " Sheppard et son humour.

" Non. Ils se sont fait prendre dans une avalanche. Dix hommes de Korn y sont restés. "

" Une avalanche. Juste à ce moment ? " s'étonna Sheppard.

" Oui. Bart avait posé les charges. On rageait de ne pas les avoir tous eu. Ce satané Korn n'avait envoyé qu'un détachement. On a dû jouer au chat et à la souris pendant une semaine… Une vraie guérilla. " soupira Kruck. " Heureusement que Bart avait amené assez d'amorces et de C4. On n'aurait plus eu assez de munitions pour riposter. On a dû tendre des pièges tordus pour en décimer le plus possible. "

" Et vous ne pouviez pas accéder à la Porte ? " demanda Teyla.

" Non. Ce malin y avait laissé dix hommes. Ils tiraient à vue… Et dès qu'on tentait de passer, les autres rappliquaient. On y a pratiquement perdu toutes nos munitions à ce jeu-là. "

" Et vous avez fait comment ? " intervint Ford.

" Le Docteur a réussi à pirater leur canal radio. Et on avait mis au point un plan de diversion : il fallait qu'un de nous les attire au loin, pendant qu'un autre s'occupait de poser des pièges pour couvrir la retraite des deux autres qui devaient éloigner les autres contingents restants. "

" Mais il y a eu un hic, n'est-ce pas ? " **(3)**

" Oui, Major. Le premier c'était moi et Bart s'occupait des pièges. Le Lieutenant et le Docteur ont fait diversion. On savait bien que Korn et sa clique leur en voulait à mort. Ils ont réussi à acculer le Docteur Rayan et elle a été séparée du Lieutenant. Il a bien essayé de la sortir de là, mais il s'est pris une balle dans le ventre. Ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Le Lieutenant à réussi à nous rejoindre. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il s'est évanoui. On l'a soigné comme on a pu. "

" Et le Docteur Rayan ? " demanda Teyla.

" On ne sait pas. "

" Comment ça "on ne sait pas" ? " s'étonna le Major.

" Le Docteur Rayan n'a jamais voulu en parler. Elle est toujours restée évasive. "

" Il y a bien eu un rapport et un debriefing, non ? "

" Oui, Monsieur. "

" Comment ça se fait alors que vous ne le sachiez pas ? "

Haussement d'épaules fatalistes du Sergent.

" Vous êtes _sûr_ que vous nous racontez _tout_ ? "

" Oui. Sinon… ce sont des suppositions, Monsieur. "

" Hum. Hum. " Le Major se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il réfléchissait. Il reporta son attention sur le Sergent qui n'en menait pas large. " Sergent. Les suppositions. "

" Euh… Comment vous dire… La radio… On a entendu plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait à la radio geniie. "

" Continuez… "

" Hem ! Et bien… Apparemment, le Docteur a été amenée devant le Sous-Commandeur Korn et l'Officier-Major Paran la surveillait. Korn a demandé à ce que le reste de ces hommes nous retrouvent illico. "

" Il a dit "illico" ? " ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ford.

" Euh… Non. Monsieur. "

" Ford. "

" Désolé, Monsieur. "

" Continuez, Sergent. C'est le nœud du problème, là. Il faut qu'on en sache plus. "

" Oui, Monsieur. Pour ce que l'on a pu deviner, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux avec elle. Ils ont commencé à l'interroger… " Stan serra les dents de rage. " Elle n'a voulu rien dire. Alors… ils y sont allés plus… fort. " Il serrait tellement les poings que ses phalanges blanchissaient. " Elle avait laissé sa radio ouverte. Alors le Lieutenant a hurlé dedans que les renforts arrivaient. Ça les a assez surpris pour qu'ils arrêtent. Le Docteur Rayan en a apparemment profité pour se dégager. Et… Elle devait être folle de rage. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? " demanda Teyla.

" Ah… Euh… Elle n'est pas commode lors des entraînements. Mais _là_, elle a dû se déchaîner. Elle les a laissé en sale état avant que les autres ne rappliquent. … On a pu voir… par la suite… leurs visages… Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Surtout avec Paran. " Il déglutit. " Elle a cherché à le tuer… à les tuer. Je comprends qu'elle est voulu se venger. Elle croyait en plus que le Lieutenant était mort. Quand elle a réussi à nous rejoindre, elle était en sang et complètement hors d'elle. Elle ne s'est qu'un peu calmée qu'en voyant que le Lieutenant était en vie. Mais elle a commencé à bricoler quelque chose en marmonnant, en ayant pris un peu de C4. Elle était si énervée contre les Geniis qu'on ne pouvait que la laisser faire. Elle a ensuite modifié la radio geniie pour faire croire qu'un contingent nous avait trouvé plus loin. On a pu rejoindre la Porte car elle avait envoyé un faux message d'urgence de Korn. Elle a laissé un "cadeau de remerciement", comme elle nous l'a dit, à la lisière de la forêt. Ce devait être une bombe assez puissante parce que seuls Korn et Paran s'en sont sortis. C'est pour ça qu'ils lui en veulent particulièrement : une scientifique leur a décimé le reste de leurs hommes et les a presque tué. Mais elle a été d'une humeur massacrante pendant une bonne semaine. Et impossible de lui soutirer un mot. Ça a été la même chose lors du debriefing. Le Docteur Heightmeyer a fait choux blancs avec elle. Elle n'a rien dit dessus depuis. " Stan soupira de lassitude.

McKay frissonnait de dégoût à ces explications. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un scientifique puisse tuer volontairement quelqu'un. Cependant, la situation avait dégénérée. Ce Docteur Rayan n'aurait jamais dû à avoir participer à une opération pareille où elle devait tuer de sang froid. Il mit son grain de sel, par solidarité scientifique contre ces militaires qui vous entraînent dans leur guérilla :

" Comment avez-vous pu mettre sciemment en danger un civil ? "

" Le Docteur Rayan sait très bien se défendre, _Docteur_. " Kruck ne se démonta pas. " Elle a insisté pour participer. Si on l'avait laissée seule, elle aurait pu se faire capturer ou tuer. Ils ratissaient régulièrement toutes les zones. Et il était hors de question de la laisser derrière... De toute façon, elle aurait fait des folies. "

" Oui, bien sûr. Vu les circonstances… "

" Oui, Major. On n'avait pas le choix. C'est d'ailleurs depuis cette fois-là que Korn et Paran nous traquent. Ils ne reculent devant rien pour nous avoir… Ils sont aussi pires que les Nazis. " Le Sergent frissonna de dégoût. " C'est pourquoi il faut tirer Bart de leurs griffes ! Je suis sûr qu'ils le torturent, les salauds ! "

" Sergent ! Calmez-vous ! On va faire tout notre possible. " apaisa Teyla.

" Oui, Teyla a raison, Sergent. On ne laisse jamais tomber les nôtres. " renchérit Ford.

" Mais… ! " tenta de protester Kruck.

" On ne vous a pas fait attendre pour rien. " l'interrompit Sheppard. " On est venu avec deux autres équipes en renfort et on a à dispos deux Jumpers qui nous ont gentiment amenés ici incognito… Maintenant, attelons-nous à l'élaboration d'un plan de sauvetage ! Il est hors de question que je laisse un seul homme aux mains des Geniis ! Donnez-nous vos renseignements, Sergent. Vous avez apparemment un nouvel avantage tactique. " Sheppard sortit cette dernière phrase en regardant McKay avec un air ironique, le sourcil relevé.

Ce dernier se renfrogna en croisant les bras et marmonna dans sa barbe. Ce qui fit brièvement pétiller d'amusement les yeux du Major. McKay n'avait pas répliqué pour la bonne raison qu'il se souvenait de la phrase du Major tantôt. S'il ne voulait pas encore faire les frais des taquineries de Sheppard, il devait résister à l'envie de répliquer. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'habitude - il était trop spontané dans l'expression de ses émotions -, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grommeler en espérant que Sheppard ne l'entendrait pas.

" Ben… Au vu des infos données par le détecteur, on a dix hommes postés à la Porte des Etoiles et vingt-deux autres qui se sont retranchés dans les bois. Quinze de ces derniers patrouillent la zone et il y en a toujours cinq embusqués. Les cinq restants gardent la zone où est détenu Bart avec deux autres Geniis. Et ils ont tous des fusils mitrailleurs, pistolets, munitions et armes blanches. Bref, ils sont parés à nous recevoir… Seul point positif : ils n'ont pas de grenades ou de radars. " les informa Kruck.

" Comment avez-vous eu tous ces renseignements ? " s'étonna Ford.

" Oui, comment ? " rajouta McKay, soupçonneux.

" Le détecteur, messieurs. Le détecteur. Il fait l'"Eclaireur". " Kruck n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ironiser.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "Il fait l'éclaireur" ? C'est impossible d'obtenir autant de renseignements !" s'insurgea McKay.

" Simplement ça. "

" Ne vous moquez pas, Sergent ! " tempêta McKay.

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la _seule_ personne a pouvoir vous _répondre_ est coincée, et peut-être gravement _blessée_, dans ces FOUTUES RUINES !" finit de s'emporter Kruck. Le Docteur McKay avait fini de le faire sortir de ces gonds et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler !

L'éclat de ses yeux devait être assez éloquent car Teyla s'interposa entre eux et fit un sourire et des gestes d'apaisement au Sergent. Mais celui-ci regardait encore McKay rageusement. Sheppard fit signe à Ford de faire éloigner McKay et posa une main sur l'épaule du Sergent qui sursauta.

" _Il est vraiment tendu…_ " pensa Sheppard. " _Il tient beaucoup à ses coéquipiers._ "

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Référence au folklore japonais. Ce sont des animaux illusionnistes qui aiment à duper les hommes en se métamorphosant en humains pour mieux leur faire des farces plus ou moins gentilles, le renard étant toujours sournois et méchant.

**(2)** Et s'ils faisaient une chanson ? Excusez la déconnade…

**(3) **Il peut être intuitif parfois… Mais il ne l'ait pas assez pour lui-même, notre John. Il revient pratiquement toujours dans un sale état de ses missions ! C'est bête, hein ?

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Satané OOC ! Tiens-toi loin de moi ! lol

Deuxième partie ! Enfin ! Fini de galérer pour rendre crédible les précédantes missions de l'équipe SGA 9 ! Pouah ! ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! ;)

S'il vous plaît… dites-moi que j'ai réussi ! (_Définitivement et complètement affalée sur la tablette, lessivée…_)

J'ai déjà la migraine pour continuer la fic ! Arg ! Ça s'est compliqué ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse compliqué ? Haaa… Dur. Dur. Toutes idées sont les bienvenues…

Je vais peut-être bien aller faire une hibernation comme les ours. Une cure de sommeil, ça a du bon… (_Se met à ronfler devant l'ordi._)


	11. Chapter 11

**Persos** :

A moi : Sara Rayan, Dan Gervis, Jayce Bart et Stan Kruck, le Sous-Commandeur Korn et l'Officier-Major Paran.

A la série : Sheppard, McKay, Ford, Teyla, Weir, et j'en passe !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard ! Je m'y remets ! Promis !

**Pour Sady :** Tu ne me soutiens qu'à 10/100 ! C'est quoi ça ! Moi, je veux au moins du 100/100 ! Non mais ! lol Cela doit être une faute de frappe… Ça arrive… Alors je te pardonne. Soie bénie et va en paix, mon enfant. Je finis de délirer là… Elles sont où mes pilules !

**Pour Alhenorr :** Comme promis… suite à ton insistance ! J'avais _à peine_ la pression ! lol

**Note spéciale :** Je ne répéterais jamais assez… mais je le dis encore : un grand merci à Sady et Tiphaine qui sont toujours là pour m'aider et me conseiller. Que ferai-je sans vous deux ? C'est quand même plus drôle et enthousiasmant d'écrire avec vous comme beta lectrices ! Votre amitié me fait chaud au cœur ! Et je le redis encore… lol JE VOUS ADORE !

**Chapitre 11**

**ooOOoo**

Le Sergent Bart se réveilla subitement. Une affreuse douleur le taraudait au flanc gauche. Ses yeux eurent du mal à se focaliser sur ce qu'il voyait. Il sentit qu'il était attaché par les bras et les pieds, écartés. Son bras droit le tançait furieusement et sa jambe gauche aussi. Il se souvint qu'il avait reçu des balles de pistolets geniis. Kruck avait essayé de le prévenir par radio, mais trop tard.

" _Je suis leur prisonnier._ "

Un pic de douleur lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Quelque chose appuyait de plus en plus sur sa blessure au côté. Il essaya de se dégager. Mais rien à faire ! Il était bien immobilisé.

" Vous devriez réserver votre souffle. Sergent. Vous en aurez besoin… " dit une voix que Jayce connaissait que trop bien.

Cette intonation froide, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Paran, l'Officier-Major Paran, le bras droit du Sous-Commandeur Korn. Si celui-là était là, alors son chef ne devait pas être loin. Il tenta d'ajuster sa vision pour regarder son tortionnaire. Et il eut un sursaut en voyant son visage ravagé. Il avait oublié combien le visage de Paran avait pâti. Seul restait son œil droit. Mais ce qu'il y vit le glaça. Paran avait cet éclat enfiévré de la folie destructrice et de l'avidité.

" Ho… Vous me reconnaissez ! Il est vrai que mon visage est beaucoup moins agréable à regarder à présent… Mais… vous tremblez ? Il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est que le début… Je vous réserve plein de surprises, mon cher. "

La main qui avait pressée son flanc meurtri avait remonté sur son torse mis à nu et laissait sur son passage des traînées de son sang. Elle finit par serrer sa mâchoire en marquant sa joue gauche d'une caresse des doigts gantés, laissant autant de lignes écarlates. Le visage de Paran vint devant ses yeux et lui fit un rictus d'anticipation malsaine à la fin de sa phrase. Puis lui fit brusquement tourner la tête à droite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

" Ma vengeance… Vous allez expier une partie de ma rancune. Et je vais _adorer_ la satisfaire avec vous. En premier. "

Jayce se raidit à ses mots, comprenant que Paran allait le torturer et que ses amis allaient y passer aussi.

**ooOOoo**

_Sheppard fit signe à Ford de faire éloigner McKay et posa une main sur l'épaule du Sergent qui sursauta._

_" Il est vraiment tendu… " pensa Sheppard. " Il tient beaucoup à ses coéquipiers. "_

" Sergent ! Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas en perdant les pédales que vous pourrez les aider. " le raisonna le Major.

Kruck le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait du mal à se calmer.

" _Comment pourrai-je me calmer ? Il rigole ! C'est pas ses coéquipiers qui sont en danger !_ "

Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Le _souvenir_ voulait refaire surface. Il se força à penser à ce paysage désertique de neige et de vent.

" _Rien. Pense à rien. Il n'y a que le blanc. Le blanc froid. Juste ça. Juste ça. Rien d'autre._ "

Le calme polaire l'enveloppa. Noyant toutes émotions. Les étouffant. Il pouvait même voir ce paysage. Il sentait même le froid mordant qui commençait à lui piquer les doigts. Engourdissant ses sensations.

" Sergent ? Ça va ? "

La voix pleine de sollicitude du Major le ramena à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait de froid alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chaleur sous le soleil d'été de la planète.

" _Ça ne va pas ! Non ! Ça ne va pas !_ "

Mais il ne pouvait le dire. La terreur restait en lui. Aussi insidieuse qu'un serpent vicieux. Se lovant autour de lui. Restant toujours hors de sa portée. Il ne pouvait jamais la saisir pour l'étouffer. Il en restait prisonnier depuis ce _jour_. Il ne voulait pas revivre cet épisode ! La panique menaça à nouveau, manquant de lui faire perdre toute lucidité.

La prise ferme du Major sur son épaule le calma. Il n'était pas tout seul. Cette fois. Non. Son supérieur était là. Et ils étaient là aussi… Les renforts.

Il déglutit difficilement. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il devait respirer plus calmement. Le présent. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Il ne pouvait rien changer au passé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'aider de son mieux ses amis à s'en sortir. C'étaient _eux_ qui comptaient aujourd'hui. Pour eux, il pouvait faire quelque chose.

" Ça ira, Major. Ça ira... Il faudra bien que ça aille. Je n'ai pas le choix. " réussit-il à dire calmement.

" Qui l'a ? Mais je veux être _sûr_ que vous pourrez apporter votre concours. Il est hors de question que vous mettiez en danger les autres. Lors de l'opération, je veux que vous soyez lucide. Sinon, ce n'est même pas la peine de vous imaginer y participer. " explicita Sheppard en finissant par hausser un sourcil d'un air sérieux.

" J'ai compris, Monsieur. Je ne faillirai pas. Je vous le jure. " fit avec conviction Kruck, en regardant droit dans les yeux du chef militaire d'Atlantis sans trace de doute dans son regard.

" Bien. C'est réglé, donc. Maintenant… Vous qui connaissez ce Commandeur… Vous allez nous aider à planifier l'opération. Cependant, il faut sortir aussi vos autres camarades de ces ruines. Et de préférence, avant. On ne pourra pas se replier ensuite avec encore eux à sortir. Vous avez une idée ? "

" On a essayé de les contacter par radio avec Bart. Sans succès. " Kruck serra brièvement les mâchoires. " D'où mon appel à l'aide. C'étaient les ordres du Lieutenant. "

" Et bien ! On peut toujours réessayer ! " Sheppard prit sa radio et envoya deux impulsions d'appel.

**ooOOoo**

" Enfin ! " s'exclama Gervis en s'affalant par terre, vanné. " Ce foutu dédale est TER-MI-NE ! Rhaaa… Quelle saloperie… "

Il finit par relever la tête pour voir Rayan assise par terre contre un mur, genoux repliés et la tête cachée par ses bras croisés. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était aussi exténuée que lui.

Au bout de dix minutes, il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. Il se releva péniblement. Tout son corps protestait de ce traitement inhabituel. Il faillit tomber par terre lorsqu'une crampe lui prit violemment la jambe gauche. Les larmes aux yeux, il étira sa jambe, forçant peu à peu malgré la douleur atroce et, enfin, cela reflua. C'est le souffle encore haché qu'il la rejoignit. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Se laissant tomber à côté d'elle avec précaution, - il n'avait pas envie de finir complètement bloqué ! - il lui parla doucement :

" Rayan… Hé ! … ça va ? "

Aucune réaction. Il lui toucha le bras. Toujours rien. Il pressa. Rien. Il la secoua doucement. Nada. Commençant à prendre peur, il lui releva la tête. Elle était évanouie. Pris d'un doute, - cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… - il mit la main sur son front. Elle avait un peu de fièvre.

" Eh merde ! " Le juron lui avait échappé.

Elle commença à frissonner. Les frissons se changèrent en spasmes de plus en plus intenses. Ses dents finirent par claquer. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant de lui éviter de se faire trop mal. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en conclure c'est qu'elle avait dû trop forcer. Apparemment, de ce qu'il en avait constaté, cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle s'épuisait par manque de sommeil, qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez ou qu'elle cogitait trop. **(1)**

" Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas la surveiller ! " pesta-t-il. " Idiote ! " Il resserra son étreinte, calant la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son épaule gauche, sa main plaquée au-dessus de son front, sur les cheveux bruns. " T'en fais trop… " soupira-t-il.

Les tremblements continuaient toujours mais la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Il sentit la moiteur et vit qu'elle avait pâli.

" ET ZUT ! Elle est en état de choc ! Et même pas un foutu médecin sous la main ! Bon sang ! "

Ça le faisait rager, mais il était obligé d'attendre que cela passe, en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait sous peu. Ce qu'il doutait. La seule chose positive, ce fut l'arrêt des spasmes. Mais sa pâleur s'était accentuée. Tâtant son front, il s'aperçut que la température avait fait un bond. Elle avait le front plus que chaud. Il grinça des dents à ce constat. Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu baisser la fièvre. Il déchira une de ses manches **(2)** et l'humidifia avec sa gourde. Il laissa le surplus goutter doucement entre les lèvres sèches avant de bassiner son cou, ses tempes et finir de poser la compresse improvisée sur le front moite.

" Il a fallu qu'elle me fasse une crise maintenant… Elle a vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! Ha… La galère… "

Il renversa la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond. Un spasme plus vif arqua le dos de sa coéquipière, manquant de la déloger de son étreinte. Mais il la retint et la serra encore plus contre lui en employant une prise de blocage.

" Pff… Arriver si loin pour finir coincés là… C'est vraiment une journée maudite. … Et une semaine pourrie ! "

Il vit que la compresse était sèche. Il la réhumidifia, faisant encore couler un peu d'eau entre les lèvres de sa coéquipière. Sa pâleur lui tordait l'estomac d'inquiétude. Il évita le plus possible de la regarder.

Il se força à penser à ce jour parmi tant d'autres où elle lui avait joué un tour pendable. A se souvenir combien elle l'avait agacé. Elle avait réussi à le bloquer dans sa chambre et à brouiller sa radio. Il avait ainsi passé une journée complète cloué dans sa chambre, ruminant sa colère. Il ne pouvait même pas passer par un balcon puisque que sa fenêtre n'y accédait pas. Le calvaire avait pris fin au bout de vingt-quatre heures. La première des choses qu'il avait fait avait été d'aller se restaurer au mess. Puis il avait rameuté Kruck et Bart qui avaient ri comme des ânes bâtés qu'ils étaient à sa déconvenue. Mais ils avaient eu beau fouillé les sections utilisées, ils ne l'avaient trouvé nulle part. Quatre jours avaient passé ainsi avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse lors du déjeuner. Il avait réussi à tenir le temps du repas avant d'exploser de rage. Avec quatre jours pour ruminer, il était bien remonté. Sentant le vent tourner, Rayan avait fait mine de partir, suivie de près par lui. Elle était sortie du mess, toujours pistée par Gervis. Les pas s'étaient progressivement rallongés avant de finir en course-poursuite déchaînée dans toute la base. Il avait dû renoncer à lui faire subir ses foudres arrivé devant un labo rempli de scientifiques, qui attendaient visiblement Rayan pour encore un de leurs satanés projets scientifiques. Et il avait eu beau attendre, cela s'éternisait. Il avait renoncé au bout de deux heures à creuser des tranchées devant la porte. Le lendemain, ils avaient été suffisamment occupés pour qu'il mette de côté l'incident. Les aléas malencontreux n'avaient pas cessé de leur tomber sur le coin du nez durant tout le long. Foulures, entorses, piqûres irritantes et autres tracasseries qui semblaient prendre pour cible les scientifiques, uniquement. A croire qu'ils attiraient la guigne… Qui aurait pu croire que cela n'étaient pas les militaires qui fréquentaient le plus l'infirmerie ? Il se souvenait encore des jurons excédés du Docteur Beckett !

Bref. Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Son regard dériva vers la compresse, puis descendit le long du visage. Ses paupières papillonnaient follement sans jamais s'ouvrir. Sa respiration était hachée et la moiteur perlait sur sa peau. Il pouvait même voir les battements rapides de son pouls sur sa gorge. Là, elle faisait une belle crise. Le hic, c'est que ce n'était pas une épilepsie. Le Docteur Beckett avait été catégorique dessus. Mais il n'avait pu dire ce que c'était vraiment. Rayan n'avait jamais voulu se plier à un examen approfondi, arguant qu'elle en avait assez subi auparavant et de toutes les sortes possibles et inimaginables pour qu'on sache, et que les médecins n'avaient pas trouvé pour autant. Il s'obligea à vérifier si la compresse était encore humide, mais son attention était visiblement ailleurs. Il se demanda : " _Pourquoi ces crises reviennent aussi souvent depuis un mois ? En y pensant, elles se sont accrues depuis bien trois mois et elle n'a jamais voulu dire ce qui-_ "

C'est à ce moment-là que sa radio s'activa, le faisant sursauter. Rassemblant ses esprits, il répondit aussitôt à l'injonction de réponse - deux tlacs secs - en la mettant active. Ils étaient finalement hors de la zone blanche.

Et Rayan n'avait toujours pas émergé.

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Eh oui ! Les scientifiques peuvent trop penser ! La fatigue mentale, ça s'appelle… Souvent il y a la migraine qui pointe son nez… Notre Major subit régulièrement des migraines à répétition en initialisant ou en faisant fonctionner de force des appareils Anciens. D'où les demandes d'aspirine à l'infirmerie ! Je crois que Carson voudrait bien lui faire des piqûres à la place ! lol

**(2)** Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre 03, de toute façon, ses vêtements allaient finir dans un état déplorable avant la fin... Tiens ! Ce n'est pas le seul qui pourrit ses vêtements régulièrement. John et toute la clique militaire bousillent allègrement leurs affaires. Je me demande toujours comment ils ont fait pour finir une année complète avec encore des vêtements de la Terre sur le dos ! lol ;) Euh… Petite précision. Il n'est pas en train de faire un strip-tease ! Bien que j'aimerais que certains le fassent… Stop ! On se concentre ! lol

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Encore une fois, je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard ! Pardon ! La fameuse panne d'inspiration a frappé. Hélas !°°! Et puis, l'histoire s'emmêlait en écheveaux de fils conducteurs dans ma tête. Il fallait que je mette tout ça au clair en laissant décanter tout seul. En forçant, je n'arrivais à rien…

Bon ! C'est reparti ! Cependant, je vous averti que je ne pense pas tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. C'est trop me demander… Je ne suis que débutante, moi ! lol Et puis, j'ai mon travail aussi. C'est très prenant l'hôtellerie-restauration. On a des horaires de fous !

Remerciez Sady et Tiphaine ! Parce que je serais encore en train de m'arracher les cheveux dessus si elles ne m'avaient pas aidé à y voir plus clair ! Un gros bisous à vous deux !


	12. Chapter 12

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Pour Tiphaine :** Un strip-tease de Kruck ! Euh… C'est à étudier ça… ;) Arf ! Ne me fais pas penser à ça ! lol

**Pour Alhenorr :** "Failli attendre" ! "Failli attendre" ! "Jamais mis la pression" ! Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi, par hasard ? lol Te stresses pas ! T'as bien aimé le chapitre finalement. Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? Et puis, j'ai pas _si_ traîné que ça… Enfin… Un peu ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme toujours… Comme d'habitude… Un énorme remerciement à mes chères amies ! Ai-je encore besoin de préciser qui ? lol

**Chapitre 12**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Gervis répondit de même à l'injonction.

/ _Lieutenant ? Passez en mode sécurisé !_ / fit la voix du Major Sheppard.

Haussant un sourcil stupéfait par cet ordre - il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu recours -, il s'exécuta.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que le Major fait ici ! Attends ! Minute ! Et Kruck et Bart ? Si le Major est là, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Il n'a pas dû venir qu'avec SGA1 dans ce cas._ "

/ Lieutenant Gervis, Monsieur /

/ _Ici le Major Sheppard. Vous vous êtes fait coincés ?_ /

/ Oui, Major. En effet. Une saloperie de piège vicieux. /

/ _Vous êtes indemnes avec le Docteur Rayan ?_ /

/ Oui. On a réussi _miraculeusement_ à passer sans casse. Mais on a encore du chemin. Et le Docteur fait une crise. /

/ _Comment ça ? Encore une bouderie de scientifique ?_ /

/ Non, Monsieur. C'est plus grave. Elle est inconsciente. /

Il entendit un juron du Major et une exclamation surprise au loin lui parvenir.

/ _Vous avez le chic pour vous attirer des ennuis. Décidément… Votre Sergent Bart s'est fait capturé par les Geniis en essayant de rejoindre la Porte pour nous avertir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vous joindre._ /

Gervis eut un tic de contrariété.

" _Quelle journée pourrie ! C'est la totale !_ "

/ Est-ce que le Sergent Kruck va bien, Monsieur /

/ _Demandez-lui vous-même._ /

/ _Lieutenant ! Je vais bien. Rayan fait une crise !_ / intervint Kruck.

Gervis sentait l'inquiétude dans le ton de Kruck. Kruck savait comment cela pouvait être dur à gérer. Ils étaient dans l'impossibilité d'aider _vraiment_ Rayan dans ces cas-là. Il fallait attendre. Impuissants. Même si elle en ressortait dans un état plus ou moins lamentable, cela pouvait durer des heures comme quelques minutes…

/ Oui, Kruck. / Il consulta son chrono. / Et ça fait déjà vingt minutes… Et c'est fort. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bart /

/ _C'est Korn, Monsieur. Et Bart s'est pris plusieurs balles. Mais il est en vie._ /

Ces paroles le figèrent. Ses dents grincèrent tant il les serrait fort.

"_ Korn ! En plus, il a fallu que ce soit cet enfoiré de Korn ! Pas un autre Genii, non ! Korn !_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ! On a droit à une malédiction ! Ou quoi ! _"

/ D'accord… Je vois. De beaux ennuis en perspective… / Il avait un ton grinçant et acerbe. Mais il ne pouvait faire mieux. Ça s'annonçait vraiment mal.

/ _Ils ont coupé sa radio, Monsieur._ / indiqua Kruck.

/ D'où le mode sécurisé… En effet. Korn ne veut plus se laisser surprendre. /

/ _Apparemment, Lieutenant._ / reprit Sheppard. / _Y a-t-il un moyen de vous faire sortir ?_ /

/ Non. Vous vous feriez piéger. Ça, j'en suis sûr, Monsieur. /

" L'entrée… est endommagée… On ne pourra… pas sortir… Il faut… qu'ils l'ouvrent… " dit une voix de femme proche au ton épuisé.

" Rayan ! Ça va ? " s'inquiéta Gervis, content qu'elle ait pu émerger aussi vite.

" Ouais… Au poil. … Super… " râla-t-elle d'une voix assourdie, et se redressa en gémissant de douleur.

Sa mine était affreuse. La pâleur sur sa peau était toujours présente. On voyait des cernes sous ses yeux. Et elle avait un regard las et hanté. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec un frisson proche du spasme. Et s'écarta de lui dans un dernier effort pour rester prostrée contre le mur, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était hachée. Elle tremblait encore légèrement. Elle ramena contre sa poitrine ses bras en les croisant et remonta ses genoux. Comme pour se protéger. Gervis pouvait voir ses poings se fermer convulsivement sur ses bras. Ses paupières se plissaient fortement. Et un pli d'épuisement ornait sa bouche.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

/ Ils ont coupé sa radio, Monsieur. / indiqua Kruck.

/_ D'où le mode sécurisé… En effet. Korn ne voulait plus se laisser surprendre._ /

/ Apparemment, Lieutenant. / reprit Sheppard. / Y a-t-il un moyen de vous faire sortir /

/ _Non. Vous vous feriez piéger. Ça, j'en suis sûr, Monsieur._ /

/ _L'entrée… est endommagée… On ne pourra… pas sortir… Il faut… qu'ils l'ouvrent…_ / Une voix féminine proche, au ton épuisé.

Kruck eut une réaction étonnée. Son soulagement était visible à Sheppard.

/ _Rayan ! Ça va ?_ /

Ils sentaient le ton inquiet du Lieutenant Gervis.

/ _Ouais… Au poil. … Super…_ / râla-t-elle. Sa voix était moins distincte.

Kruck eut un sourire ravi et amusé.

Ils l'entendirent gémir de douleur.

/ Rayan ! Ça va aller / s'enquit le Sergent.

Ils entendirent un juron excédé qui ne provenait pas du Lieutenant, avant qu'une autre radio ne s'active. Le sourire du Sergent s'accentua et se communiqua à ses yeux qui pétillèrent.

/ _Oui ! Dégagez-nous l'entrée. … Je crois pouvoir désactiver les pièges pendant un moment… Si on peut atteindre la console principale. Ou une lui étant asservie… Mais l'entrée est H.S. On n'aurait pas dû se retrouver coincé comme ça. Elle a été trop endommagée par les attaques des Wraiths…_ / répondit Rayan d'une voix morne avec un poil d'agacement dans le ton. / _Rhaaa… Ma tête ! Quelle saloperie !_ /

/ Ça va alors. T'arrives encore à réfléchir. T'es pas _encore_ bonne pour la casse. / commenta Kruck, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Sheppard sourit de voir Kruck taquiner sa coéquipière. Le voir plaisanter comme ça avec ses coéquipiers le rassurait sur son équilibre mental. Il redevenait le Sergent qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant sur la base.

/ _Mais oui… Bien sûr ! Moques-toi !_ / Le ton de Rayan n'était surtout pas énervé / _Attends un peu que je sorte de là ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire **réfléchir**, moi ! _/

Et Kruck se mit à rire. Ce qui fut à l'origine de jurons colorés de la part de la scientifique. Et le Sergent s'esclaffa de plus belle !

/ _Rayan ! Calmes-toi ! Si tu es aussi d'attaque pour râler, on peut y aller !_ / coupa le Lieutenant Gervis.

/ _Rhooo ! Toi ! Qui c'est qui t'as permis d'arriver jusque là ! Hein ! Moi ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te laisse moisir dans un piège, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer !_ /

/ _RAYAN ! Tu ferais mieux de mettre en veilleuse ton sale caractère ! Si tu veux vraiment me laisser **moisir** dans un piège, ne m'en parles pas avant ! Tu auras **au moins** l'avantage de la surprise !_ /

/_ Mais **qui** a dit que je n'y arriverais pas **sans** ?_ /

/_ Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Rayan ! Cesses tes sarcasmes ! On a autre chose à faire !_ /

/ _Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est toujours ma faute ! Bandes d'imbéciles !_ / fit Rayan avant de couper la communication.

/ _Quelle entêtée !_ / pesta Gervis. / _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être de mauvaise humeur !_ /

/ Mon Lieutenant, c'est toujours pareil après une crise. Elle est toujours énervée. Vous devriez avoir l'habitude depuis le temps... / commenta Kruck, après avoir repris son souffle et essuyé quelques larmes de rire.

/ _Ouais… Je devrai…_ / râla Gervis. / _Mais comment garder son calme avec cette tête de mule butée à mort ?_ /

/ Je ne sais pas, mon Lieutenant. Ce n'est pas moi le chef d'équipe. /

/ _Evidemment ! Faites le planqué ! C'est pas vous qui vous la coltinez !_ /

/ Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'ai jamais voulu monter en grade / ironisa Kruck.

/ _Pfff ! Froussard ! _/

Le sergent ne répondit que par un souffle d'amusement.

Sheppard secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Ils étaient vraiment spéciaux dans cette équipe.

" _Comment ils ont fait pour ne pas s'entre-tuer jusqu'à présent ?_ " se demanda-t-il en s'amusant de la scène de ménage à laquelle il venait d'assister.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Korn était satisfait. Le campement provisoire avait enfin pris forme. Il avait dû pousser les soldats, mais ils n'avaient pas assez servis sous ses ordres pour être efficaces d'entrée de jeu.

" _Encore un motif pour haïr ces scélérats d'Atlantes… !_ "

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait grincer des dents de rage. Mais il allait avoir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Paran saurait très bien leur extirper les informations utiles…

Cependant, l'activation à deux reprises de la Porte, sans que rien n'en sorte, l'avait laissé méfiant. Personne n'aurait pu passer sans que les hommes qu'il y avait posté ne le remarquent. Ils avaient ordre de tirer à vue sur tous gêneurs. Surtout les Atlantes. Mais d'une façon discrète, quand la Porte n'était plus activée. Il ne voulait pas que des renforts viennent gâcher sa partie de jeu…

Mais il fallait qu'ils reviennent avec cette maudite Rayan en vie. Malgré le désir de la faire souffrir mille morts, ils devaient la ramener sans blessures graves sur Genia. Ordres directs de son supérieur. Cette satanée scientifique avait soit corrompu irrémédiablement les données des Anciens sur lesquelles ils avaient pu mettre la main, soit détruit totalement les sites présentant un intérêt. Ils devaient lui soutirer tous les renseignements sur les technologies Anciennes. Elle était la plus douée des scientifiques qu'ils avaient pu observer jusqu'à présent, - à part le Docteur McKay qui semblait être hors toutes catégories, - quand il était question de la compréhension et de l'utilisation de ces dernières. Chez elle, cela relevait de l'instinctif. Il l'avait vu faire assez de fois pour en être sûr.

" _Combien de fois avons-nous perdu les éléments nécessaires **(1)** à cause d'elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se rendre compte aussi rapidement de leur intérêt. Nous, on y a passé des jours, voire des semaines d'affilées, pour trouver ce qui nous intéressait. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir si vite ? Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ce que nous visions vraiment ?_ "

Cependant, après capture, ils auraient un atout de choix contre leur lutte contre les Wraiths avec elle. Surtout que ces Atlantes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de sa valeur réelle... Après une bonne reprogrammation mentale, elle serait un outil inestimable et docile. Il savourait par anticipation le fait de la maîtriser enfin. Il suffisait juste de lui _enlever_ tout ce qui entravait son esprit de scientifique.

Malgré sa rancœur à son égard, il reconnaissait qu'elle les avait battu les fois précédentes avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité et de sang froid avec ses équipiers. C'était bien le premier scientifique à savoir se défendre et à avoir les tripes pour aller jusqu'au bout qu'il avait pu voir…

" _Tous les autres ne sont que des mauviettes gémissantes ! Incapables de se défendre ! Et ça va sur le terrain ! Ridicule !_ " L'écœurement de constater cette aberration manifeste était compulsif chez lui. Chez tous les Geniis, d'ailleurs…

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le moment de profiter de l'art de Paran. Son subordonné avait une aptitude rare à soutirer des renseignement utiles avec peu de choses… Et ça ne se limitait pas qu'aux renseignements.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Vous verrez ça plus tard. Sûrement dans une suite. Sinon, je ne vais jamais la finir celle-là !°°!

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes… Pour alléger l'ambiance. Un peu…

En parlant d'ambiance, j'ai attaqué une autre fic. Je suis irrécupérable, moi ! Enfin… J'espère que cela vous plaira parce que c'est centré sur un de mes persos. Je le fais _vraiment_ martyriser. Pourtant je l'adore. Tout un paradoxe ! lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Rayan la râleuse… lol J'adore la faire râler contre Gervis ! Ils ont des caractères explosifs tous les deux qui ressortent quand ils commencent à s'emporter. C'est toujours jouissif de les faire s'engueuler ! lol Mais "pires que John et Rodney" ! C'est vrai ! Je les ai fait pires que ces deux-là ! Sans blague ! lol Et puis, faut dire que je marre bien quand tu fais les scènes de ménage avec Clara et John !

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Rayan "va mieux". Enfin… Façon de parler... Ne pas torturer Bart ! Bonne question… Voyons… Ben, la réponse coule de source ! lol Elles sont où mes pilules ? (_Farfouille.)_

"Innocente" ! Mais, ma chère… ne joue pas au jeu de l'innocente ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi. (_Secoue son index._) lol Je vois que tes yeux pétillent ! ;)

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Merci ! J'aime qu'on me dise son avis ! Je ne m'en lasse _jamais_ ! lol Je suis déjà super contente qu'on apprécie mes persos ! (_Saute de joie comme un cabri fou._) Haaa… Le ho combien ! cruel "à suivre" ! Il me fait enrager moi aussi ! lol Tant qu'en tant qu'auteur que lectrice ! Mais j'ai fait de toi une shipper ! Hahaha… J'y crois pas… J'ai fait ça, moi ! Sans blague ! Du coup, je me demande comment l'envisager… Heu… (_Se triture la cervelle._) J'ai droit à un joker, dis ? lol Faudra que j'essaye de faire un ship volontairement… un de ces jours…

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme toujours… Comme d'habitude… Un énorme remerciement à mes chères amies ! Et un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent les aventures de mes chers persos ! Allez ! Tous en cœur ! Vivent les OOC ! lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _" indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Explorer - Chapitre 13**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

/ Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Mais on a du boulot / les coupa Sheppard dans leur dispute d'écoliers. " _Qui aurait cru que je ferais le prof d'école ? J'en reviens pas ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui est à leur place ! Huhu ! Etre chef militaire vous fait faire des choses qu'on ne penserait pas faire un jour… _" / On va placer des charges explosives pour dégager l'entrée. Mais il reste le problème de l'extraction de votre collègue. /

/ Oui, Major. /

/ _Oui, Major. Pour nous, pas de problème. Rayan trouvera bien le moyen de nous dégager le chemin au retour. Mais pour Korn, ça va être coton. Il est retors. Il faut se méfier. C'est un bon tacticien._ /

/ Compris, Lieutenant. J'en tiendrais compte… /

/ _Kruck pourra vous épauler. A force, on le connaît le lascar…_ /

/ Bien ! Alors à tout à l'heure, Lieutenant. Nous ferons exploser les charges quand nous seront prêts à donner l'assaut à la force ennemie et que vous nous aurez donné le signal pour vous. Autant profiter de l'effet de surprise de l'explosion pour jouer sur les deux tableaux. C'est pas la peine d'avertir les Geniis ! On va pas leur envoyer un carton d'invitation non plus /

/ _Non. En effet, Major. Autant user de cet avantage. Mais il faudra utiliser des bons snipers pouvant se mouvoir sans se faire repérer. Korn adore mettre des hommes embusqués. Que ce soit dans des fourrés ou perchés en hauteur… C'est une de ses sales manies !_ / grommela Gervis.

/ Entendu. On a les détecteurs des Jumpers. Et celui de votre coéquipière. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour les repérer. Et vous- /

/ _Nondenondenon ! Rayan ! Attends !_ / Gervis maugréa indistinctement. Sûrement des jurons à l'encontre de la scientifique. / _Désolé, Major ! Rayan fait encore à sa tête ! Bon sang ! Elle peut pas rester tranquille deux secondes !_ /

Ils entendirent le Lieutenant se relever rapidement et courir.

/ _Je reste en stand by radio pour attendre votre signal. Et je vous informerai quand on aura fini là-dedans._ / sortit Gervis en soufflant ses réponses.

On sentait les efforts dans sa voix. Sheppard se dit que cela n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour eux.

/ Bien, Lieutenant. Sheppard, terminé. / fit le Major en laissant sa radio en mode ouvert. " Allez, Sergent ! Retroussons nos manches ! On a du Geniis à abattre ! "

" A vos ordres ! Mais j'ai pas pris ma hache… " finit Kruck en faisant un sourire contrit au Major qui le regarda pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de rire et lui flanquer une tape sur l'épaule.

" Huhu… Dommage ! Je me voyais bien faire le bûcheron. " sortit Sheppard en l'entraînant à sa suite vers les autres chefs d'équipe.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

S'énerver était bien le meilleur moyen pour reprendre ses esprits ! Rayan n'avait plus l'impression de chuter. Elle avait même réussi à se relever et à s'éloigner. Cependant l'épuisement était bien là…

Il fallait qu'elle prenne cette pilule. Sinon elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout. Profitant que Gervis répondait à Kruck, elle alla pêcher celle-ci dans une de ses pochettes internes et l'avala. Les effets ne se firent pas tarder à se manifester. Les frissons secouèrent encore son corps, mais c'étaient les effets primaires. L'afflux d'énergie la surprenait toujours. Son corps y réagissait comme un assoiffé face à une oasis. Cependant ce n'était pas fait pour durer… Elle en paierait le prix bien assez tôt. Mais, pour l'instant, elle avait des choses à faire.

" _J'espère qu'il… Stop ! N'y pense pas ! N'y pense pas ! Concentre-toi sur ce temple ! Il faut vite en finir. Vite._ "

Elle s'approcha du mur du fond et l'examina. La fatigue momentanément oubliée, c'était plus facile pour réfléchir. Elle se lança dans l'analyse de ce qu'elle voyait et chercha la solution pour passer cet obstacle.

Gervis la rejoignit en grommelant au moment où elle finissait d'activer la séquence d'ouverture. Laquelle se découvrit quand un pan du mur se rétracta. Elle s'y engagea derechef sans l'attendre.

" _Il faut que qu'on en finisse ! Et vite !_ " L'urgence la taraudait de plus en plus. Tellement que s'en était viscéral.

Pour un peu, elle se mettrait à paniquer… Elle se tança mentalement.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! C'est pas normal ! Pourquoi je réagis ainsi ?_ "

Une image se précisa dans son esprit. Mais elle la repoussa de toute ses forces, paniquée.

" _Non ! … Ça va pas recommencer !_ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Le Docteur Rayan… Elle fait toujours ce cinéma ! " s'enquit Sheppard en entraînant à sa suite le Sergent Kruck.

Il était franchement étonné de la mauvaise humeur de la scientifique. Il commençait même à se demander si elle n'était pas pire que McKay à ce niveau. Certes ! McKay pouvait être franchement exaspérant et caractériel, mais il se limitait s'époumoner sur lui. Teyla et Ford étaient généralement épargnés. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ça l'amusait ! Cela mettait un peu de piquant dans leurs trains de vies quand ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des piques à tout bout de champ.

" Euh… Oui. " sortit Kruck. " Et encore… Là, elle est assez calme. "

" Calme ! Vous appelez ça _calme_ ! " John était ébahi.

" Elle n'a pas sauté à la gorge du Lieutenant. " fit calmement Kruck.

" A la gorge… ! Quoi ! Ils en arrivent à ce stade ? "

" Ben… Oui ! " fit Kruck avec un sourire hilare. " C'est marrant de les voir faire. De vrais gamins. "

" Moi… je dirai plutôt que vous êtes aussi un gamin si vous ne les arrêtez pas ! "

La réponse de Kruck ne fut qu'un sourire ironique. Mais il finit par dire :

" Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre entre… Rayan peut être redoutable quand elle s'y met ! Le Lieutenant en fait assez les frais pour que je n'ai pas envie d'interférer. Je préférerais éviter d'être la cible de ses farces. "

Sheppard fronça des sourcils à ces propos.

" Elle _piège_ le Lieutenant Gervis ? "

Kruck hocha de la tête. Son supérieur sourit d'amusement.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer ? " demanda-t-il. " _Tant que cela lui permet d'oublier un peu son camarade en difficulté…_ "

Kruck réfléchit quelques secondes.

" Elle l'a enfermé toute une journée dans sa chambre sans pouvoir communiquer. Elle a changé son shampooing pour qu'il lui colore les cheveux en vert fluo. Elle a mis de l'urticant dans sa mousse à raser. Quoi d'autre… ? Voyons… Elle lui a démonté son P-90 de manière qu'il tombe en pièces détachées quand il le prendrait. Elle l'a fait atterrir à l'autre bout de la Cité quand il s'y attendait le moins avec les téléporteurs. Elle lui a mis un traceur à signature wraith, ce qui a fait enrager le sergent Bates toute la journée ! Elle- "

" Attendez un peu ! Ce n'était pas il y a deux semaines ? " l'interrompit Sheppard.

" Si. "

" Vous savez qu'il a fallu que Zelenka vérifie le logiciel du détecteur ? Il était super énervé ! "

" Non… ! Du tout ! Il était au courant ! "

" Quoi ! "

" Si ! Je vous assure ! Il est venu féliciter Rayan après. "

" Comment ça ! "

" Oui. Il la connaît bien. Ils travaillent souvent ensemble. Apparemment, elle lui avait laissé un message dans les données du logiciel pour le prévenir. S'il grommelait c'était pour donner le change à Bates et en rajouter une couche. Il nous a même dit qu'il avait failli éclater de rire à voir le Sergent s'énerver en vain. C'est pour ça qu'il avait dit que c'était une farce qui avait été programmée pour se déclencher à rebours et s'arrêter au bout d'un temps donné. Cela a coupé court aux recherches du Sergent Bates quand il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de traces du farceur pour le retrouver. "

" Mais il savait que c'était le Docteur Rayan, non ? "

" Bien sûr ! Ils s'échangent des programmes pirates informatiques. De vrais malades ! A chaque fois, c'est la croix et la bannière pour l'en arracher pour partir en mission. " soupira Kruck découragé.

Sheppard imaginait assez bien la scène…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

La douleur était _atroce_ !

Il n'arrivait même plus à crier tant sa gorge était enrouée.

Douleur.

Petite à comparée de l'autre ! Cette fois, c'était ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang qu'on tirait à nouveau. Par saccades. Il arriva à ouvrir les paupières.

La douleur cessa. Mais pas l'autre… Zut !

Il tenta de focaliser sa vue vacillante et floue sur le visage qui semblait être juste devant son nez.

" Vous me décevez beaucoup. … J'aurais cru les Atlantes plus résistants. " La voix de Paran.

Il avait _vraiment_ envie de la lui faire rentrer dans sa gorge. Mais il ne pensait pas y arriver… Il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte. Seuls les liens le maintenaient debout.

Déjà la perte de sang lui donnait le vertige et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à voir et à réfléchir. Son esprit passait de plus en plus de temps aux abonnés absents.

Mais une chose demeurait : l'amertume. Ce n'était même pas pour lui soutirer des renseignements… Juste pour le plaisir de la vengeance. Paran ne lui avait pas encore posé la moindre question.

Et il ne semblait pas pressé de le faire.

Paran eut un rictus d'anticipation.

Et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Paran fit tourner le crochet barbé qu'il venait de planter dans sa blessure au côté. Lentement… _Très_ lentement…

" _Un vrai sadique, ce gars ! Arg ! Saloperie !_ "

Il s'en mordit les lèvres tellement la douleur était forte. Il sentait ses chaires se faire déchiqueter par les barbillons. Il savait maintenant ce que pouvaient bien ressentir les gibiers qui s'étaient pris une de ces flèches barbelées.

Les douleurs à répétition.

Son sang qui coulait encore plus vite de la blessure.

Ce type faisait exprès de lui rouvrir des blessures qui commençaient à s'arrêter de couler. Il s'en prenait particulièrement à ses blessures par balles. Il en était allé même jusqu'à sortir les balles - avec sadisme : pas d'anesthésiants bien sûr, ni de délicatesse ! Cela aurait été trop beau ! - pour les faire rougir sur un brasero. Bart ne voulait même pas se remémorer ce qu'il en avait fait ensuite. En tout cas, il avait fini par se casser les cordes vocales, et l'inconscience _bénie_ l'avait emporté avec elle.

Cette fois, ce fut encore avec reconnaissance qu'il s'évanouit.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**TBC**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Désolée du retard ! Mais je bute sur le déroulement de la bataille à venir ! Arg ! Ça m'agace ! C'est coton à mettre en place… Je voudrais bien le manuel de stratégies militaires, moi… lol

En plus, je planche sur autre chose. On s'amuse avec Sady à plancher sur une fic avec tout ce qui nous intéresse à y mettre dedans ! Je vous préviens, il y a de tout et plusieurs persos aussi ! lol Bon… La maturation est un peu difficile, mais ça avance. Faut dire que c'est pas pratique quand les mails mettent plus de quatre heures à parvenir au destinataire ! Roarg ! Il y a vraiment des heures de pointe… même avec les mails… C'est un comble ! Le plus drôle c'est que ça m'a fait écrire la fin de cette fic ! lol J'y crois pas… C'est venu tout seul. Maintenant, j'ai le vide entre à combler. Et cette maudit bataille à faire ! Arg ! J'espère que je vais avoir l'inspiration… Oh Muse de la Guerre ! Donne-moi l'idée ! Pitié !


	14. Chapter 14

**Note pour Sady :** Euh… C'est vrai que je ne la gâte pas, Rayan… Tout comme Kruck.

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Oui. J'avoue… J'aime bien les persos torturés. Mais ce n'est pas forcé que ce soit au sens littéral ! lol Mais là, il me manque plus que Gervis à martyriser dans le groupe... Mais je le fais déjà dans Nutrire. lol Merci pour la proposition. T'as des idées de batailles ?

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Euh… Je prends ça comme un compliment ? lol Bon, je me suis retenue, parce que ça versait vraiment dans le sadisme… Ce qu'elle a, Rayan ? Euh… C'est pas pour encore. Mais je t'ai donné un indice dans un mail à part. A toi de trouver. lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci !

Euh… J'espère que j'ai pas trop choqué précédemment… Je me suis réfrénée dans la description des tortures subies par Bart. Sinon, je crois que j'aurai allègrement dépassé le rating ! Du coup, je me demande si j'ai bien mis le bon rating dès le départ… ? Bien que je savais déjà qu'il y aurait une scène pareille… Mais, je ne voulais pas vous perturber. Quand je me suis rendu compte jusqu'où allait ma description, je me suis réfrénée. C'était trop sadique… J'ai préféré couper la description. Mais je ne pense pas faire un chapitre descriptif rien que pour _ça_. Ce serait vraiment tomber dans le sordide, je trouve…

C'est fou ce que l'on peut imaginer comme tortures… Ça me fait peur quand même… J'ai de moins en moins envie de repasser par l'esprit de Paran ! Arg ! (_Frisson de répulsion._) Je vais finir traumatisée moi aussi ! Au secours !

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _" indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 14**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Paran ! Alors ? " fit le Sous-Commandeur Korn.

" Bien, Monsieur. Bien. "

" Je vois que vous avez bien avancé… " constat Korn en contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, caché derrière des tissus tendus au reste du campement, et des hommes…

" Certes. Mais… " Il tapota le haut de la tête avachie de l'Atlante. " J'aurais cru pouvoir m'amuser plus longtemps… Ils ne sont pas très résistants, ces Atlantes."

" Hum. " acquiesça Korn. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. " Nos hommes ont-ils fait mention de leurs maudits vaisseaux ? "

" Non, Monsieur. Mais il y a bien eu deux activations de la Porte. "

" En effet. Avec leur invisibilité, ils ont très bien pu traverser… "

Paran hocha de la tête.

" On doit donc s'attendre à une riposte d'envergure. " conclut Korn avec un rictus.

Paran marqua encore son accord silencieux.

" J'ai fait dépêcher des éclaireurs au temple, Monsieur. " avertit Paran en faisant un geste excédé de la main. " Cela me paraissait anormal. Les autres officiers auraient dû s'en inquiéter, néanmoins... "

" Vous avez bien fait, officier. Ces renseignements vont nous être utiles. La partie va être intéressante… Mais il est fort regrettable de ne pas disposer d'hommes _vraiment_ entraînés. "

" Certes, Sous-Commandeur. Malheureusement leur entraînement n'a pas pu être poussé aussi loin que les précédants. Je le regrette aussi. On n'avait pas besoin de tout leur ordonner pour que le travail soit fait. … Cependant… Monsieur… est-ce qu'il faut _vraiment_ laisser tranquille le Docteur Rayan ? "

" Oui. " fit fermement Korn.

Paran eut une grimace de contrariété.

" Je comprends votre déception. Mais le Commandeur a été des plus concis. Et il est vrai que nous en avons besoin alerte et en forme. La ramener dans un autre état ne serait pas des plus judicieux. Vous le comprenez fort bien , n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, Monsieur. " fit d'un ton quasi crachant en serrant ses poings gantés de noir. " Je le conçois très bien. Veuillez excuser mon peu d'enthousiasme à cette décision… Mais… "

" Je vois. " coupa Korn. " Cette décision ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. Cependant, il en va des intérêts des Geniis. Ne l'oubliez pas. "

" Oui, Monsieur ! " salua Paran.

" Dans ce cas… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous emparer de la pièce en leurrant nos adversaires. "

" Mais comment faire, Monsieur ? Ils possèdent un armement conséquent. "

" Evidemment. Ils ne seraient pas dignes d'intérêt sinon. Mais la stratégie fait beaucoup pour la victoire, officier. "

" Oui, Monsieur. Il me tarde de leur montrer ce que nous valons. "

" Bien. Se mesurer à plus de trois soldats et un scientifique va être intéressant... Sûrement… … De toute évidence, nous aurons un de leurs gradés supérieurs en face. Peut-être bien même le Major Sheppard… " spécula Korn en se passant encore une fois le doigt sur sa cicatrice au visage. " Oui. Bien sûr… "

" En effet, Sous-Commandeur. Il semble qu'il participe souvent à leurs tentatives de récupération de leurs troupes. "

" Etant leur chef militaire, ce n'est pas des plus judicieux… Mais nous allons profiter de cette lacune à notre avantage. " fit cyniquement Korn.

" Hooo… Je vois, Monsieur. Pour la gloire des Geniis et notre revanche sur le Commandeur Kolya. Judicieux. Très judicieux. "

" En effet. Le Commandeur tient particulièrement à mettre en défaut le Commandeur Kolya. Nous devons lui faire honneur. Nos victoires seront d'autant de jalons pour que notre chef atteigne son but. "

" Oui. Monsieur. " approuva ferment Paran.

" En ce cas… Veuillez me faire parvenir les rapports des éclaireurs au plus vite. Et surtout… Surtout faites-leur bien comprendre que je ne tolérerai aucun échec. Ils ne doivent pas se faire repérer. "

" Bien, Monsieur. J'ai veillé à le leur faire comprendre. Ils sont bien au fait de leurs attributions et devoirs. "

" Bien ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. " commenta Korn en s'approchant du "travail" de Paran de plus près pour en admirer toute la splendeur et les détails. " Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu y assister… Mais votre travail est des plus artistiques. "

" Merci, Monsieur. C'est un honneur. "

" Il me plairait d'assister à la totalité plus tard… "

" Je veillerais à ce que votre désir soit satisfait, Monsieur. "

" Je n'en doute pas. " consentit Korn en retournant au poste de commande après un dernier regard appréciateur d'ensemble.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Plus Rayan avançait, plus le sentiment d'urgence montait. Elle se sentait presque au bord de la panique. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Son estomac était devenu le réceptacle de milliers de papillons.

" Rayan ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Gervis l'arrêta dans sa marche devenue presque une course.

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet et paniqué avant de se dégager d'un geste brusque. Elle se remit à courir.

" _Il faut que je me dépêche ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Il faut que je me dépêche !_ " Son esprit tournait en rond autour de cette certitude. Elle accéléra sa foulée. Le sentiment d'urgence la taraudait avec une force telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose. " _Il faut que je me dépêche ! Il le faut absolument ! Il le faut !_ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Hé ! Rayan ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Réponds ! "

Gervis l'interpellait sans résultat. Il voyait la peur panique frénétique qui avait envahi le regard de sa coéquipière.

" _Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend !_ " s'interrogea Gervis. " _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiète et paniquée ! Mais ma parole ! Elle perd les pédales !_ "

Il la vit rater plusieurs foulées en se crispant sur elle-même. Elle atterrit sur les genoux en tremblant de tout le corps.

" Hey… ! Rayan… Tu- "

" Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! " Ses murmures se changèrent en cris de désespoir, entrecoupant les sanglots. Elle pleurait.

Soudain, elle crispa son poing droit convulsivement et en frappa le sol violemment. Martelant tout en criant des "NON !"

" Rayan ! Arrêtes ! "

Gervis lui saisit vivement son poing qu'elle meurtrissait sans ambages. Il réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se le fasse saigner. Il l'attira à lui quand il vit combien elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard fixait le vide. Elle tremblait toujours. Il la berça contre lui, en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Cela le désolait de la voir ainsi… Il voulait revoir la Rayan vive et exaspérante. L'électron libre. Il voulait que sa coéquipière revienne… qu'elle redevienne elle-même.

Il la sentit s'arrêter de trembler. Mais elle avait toujours son visage enfoui sous son menton. Il sentait les larmes imbiber le col de sa veste. Et son souffle haché lui chatouiller la peau du haut de son torse. Sa main libre serrant désespérément les pans de l'uniforme militaire.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus se soucier de rien.

Rester là. En sécurité.

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus dans l'étreinte de Gervis. Sa sollicitude était un baume apaisant.

Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça…

Vraiment.

Vraiment, elle aurait voulu…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Il la sentit se raidir d'un coup. Ce fut le seul avertissement, avant qu'elle ne se relève brusquement et ne s'éloigne à nouveau dans le couloir. Il se releva et la suivit aussitôt.

La rattrapant, il la vit essuyer ses larmes avec des gestes rageurs. Elle déglutissait sans cesse en se mordant le bout des lèvres. Elle ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Son regard se portant rageusement devant elle.

" _Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à la comprendre… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle passe d'un extrême à l'autre. … Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore un problème à venir…_ "

" Ça va aller ? "

Elle eut un sursaut des épaules à sa question.

" Oui. " répondit-elle en finissant de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche. " Oui. Ça va aller… " Sa voix était encore voilée.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Je commence à en voir la fin. Enfin… Le plus dur, ça va être de faire cette _maudite_ bataille ! (Scrogneugneu !) Haaa… Je ne suis pas Patton, moi… Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Je vais essayer de rentrer dans la tête d'un stratège militaire tordu et sadique et d'un autre qui a toute une culture militaire et un manuel ! Arg ! Pas facile ! J'ai beau avoir vu quelques films de guerre, ça ne fait pas tout. Et puis, souvent, vous n'avez pas toute la stratégie de dévoilée, ni la préparation… Autant dire que je n'ai pratiquement rien sur quoi m'appuyer…

Sinon, retour aux Geniis ! Plus je les fais parler et agir, et plus je me dis que j'ai créé des monstres avec ces deux-là… Ils me font froid dans le dos. Brrrr !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note pour Sady :** Bah non… Pas encore… M'énerve cette bataille ! Scrogneugneu ! (Echarpille des bouts de papiers.)

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Nouveau passe-temps : me charrier avec Rayan-Gervis ! lol Noooon ! C'est pas marrant ! Moi, je peux même pas le faire avec Clara ! Zut ! Ha ! Si ! Carson ! lol Avec ses grands yeux bleu chavirant ! Miam !

Ouais. C'est sûr. On comprend mieux. J'aurais abordé le sujet plus tôt, mais on m'a dit que cela ferait trop. Enfin… C'étaient pas les termes exacts. Mais le sens était là. Tu sais de quoi je parle…

Et encore merci pour ton idée ! Je me débattais encore avec cette foutue bataille ! lol J'avais vraiment un manque de perspectives… lol Le jeu de mots…

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Hooo ! J'ai bien fait de réfréner la narration alors… Tu veux un plaid ? Ça tiens bien chaud. Mais ce qui est mieux c'est un bon Nounours ! lol C'est génial de se faire dorloter ! Et une heureuse ! Une ! lol Que demander de plus ? Si c'est ces petites scènes que t'aimes alors la fin va te ravir ! lol Mais t'inquiètes ! J'ai une suite qui patiente pour être écrite. Je vais pas lâcher mes persos si facilement ! J'ai trop galéré à les créer et les étoffer pour les laisser de côté comme ça ! Merci pour l'encouragement ! Bien que j'ai envie de massacrer un manuel militaire ! lol Martyriser un militaire aussi ! lol Bien que j'ai d'autres idées… Miam ! Houla ! Faut que je me calme ! Pilules ! Pilules ! Où êtes-vous ! lol

**Note pour Alhenorr :** De rien… Je sais que cela ne paraît pas évident… Mais pour l'instant , je peux pas faire autrement… Si les Geniis n'étaient pas aussi sûrs d'eux, ils ne seraient pas si agaçants ! lol Leur arrogance font grincer beaucoup de dents, y compris les miennes ! ;) Mais c'est ce qui fait leur "charme". lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard ! Fatigue, gros repas de groupe, clientèle hôtelière qui me fait lever très tôt et coucher tard et manque d'inspiration combinés : ça fait pas bon ménage du tout ! J'étais sur les rotules ! Une vraie zombie ! lol Je suis encore fatiguée, mais ça va mieux. Je vais essayer de revenir à un rythme hebdomadaire comme avant, mais je ne promets rien. C'est pas évident de jongler avec tout. Je me retrouve avec plein de choses en plus à faire. Alors j'ai moins de temps pour mes fics. Désolée. Ça m'agace, mais je n'y peux rien. Le travail passe avant.

Je suis très touchée que vous vous inquiétiez pour mes pauvres petits persos que je martyrise allègrement ! Pour Rayan, vous le saurez… ben plus tard ! lol Patience ! Patience ! Promis ! Ce n'est pas encore le sujet, mais ça viendra. Sinon, ceux ou celles qui connaissent la SF/Fantasy ont dû voir les indices ! C'est certes un sujet rarement abordé, mais que j'adore lire ! Ho ! Ho ! C'est très difficile à traiter. Je me demande toujours si j'y arrive comme il faut… Il faut dire que certains auteurs ont placé la barre très haut ! Je ne prétends pas me mesurer à elles, mais j'espère faire un récit convenable qui respecte ce sujet… Enfin j'essaye. C'est déjà ça ! lol Comme on le dit si bien : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Sinon, je galère toujours aussi bien avec les batailles ! ARG ! Rien que ce début de chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps.

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _" indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 15**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Les chefs d'équipes s'étaient réunis et élaboraient un plan d'attaque.

" On peut les prendre par surprise avec les Jumpers. " exposa Markham. " Mais il faudra que les pilotes soient expérimentés. Ils ne pourront couvrir la zone s'ils ne sont pas disposés correctement. Les hommes doivent pouvoir tirer sans être gênés. "

" En effet. Pour ce cas de figure, les Jumpers ne sont pas des plus pratiques. " constata Sheppard. " Mais on devrait pouvoir s'adapter… Ce qu'il faut surtout c'est que les équipes au sol puissent se déplacer rapidement sans se faire repérer jusqu'à la cible. Les Jumpers seront surtout là comme couverture aérienne et appui tactique. "

" Monsieur ? " demanda Kruck.

" Oui ? Parlez. " autorisa Sheppard.

" Il faut aussi neutraliser les snippers de Korn. Et je me doute qu'il a dû dépêcher des éclaireurs pour savoir ce qui se passe ici… "

" En effet. La progression jusqu'à la zone ne va pas être évidente... Mais on a les détecteurs de vie. Ça nous donne un énorme avantage. "

" Oui. Mais il ne sert à rien si on se fait décimer par des tireurs embusqués. Je vous rappelle que nous ne possédons pas de silencieux. " fit constater Kruck. " Il faut une frappe coordonnée sur les snipers à la même seconde. Et on n'aura pas de deuxième chance… "

" Comment vous savez ça ? " fit Markham.

" Commando des Marines. " répondit Kruck d'un ton morne. " Et j'ai eu ma part d'embuscades sur le nez… "

" Comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore Sergent alors ? " s'étonna Markham.

" Les mêmes raisons. " répondit laconiquement Kruck. " Et pour le grade de sergent, c'était au SGC qu'on me l'a _remis_. "

" Je veux bien le croire… " coupa Sheppard qui se demandait ce que voulait bien dire le Sergent Kruck en disant _remis_ au lieu d'_obtenu_. Cela connotait une acceptation forcée. " _Faudra que je regarde son dossier de plus près… Et ceux des autres aussi._ " " Mais cela va demander un sacré timing ! On n'a encore jamais eu à faire ce genre d'opération dans cette galaxie… Et on n'a pas eu les occasions d'entraînement qui nous auraient permis de le faire. " soupira-t-il.

" En effet, Monsieur. " acquiesça Stackhouse. " Mais ce n'est pas réalisable. On ne dispose pas d'assez d'hommes pour faire ça. "

" Alors il faut éliminer les snipers d'un coup. " conclut Sheppard.

" On pourrait utiliser un Jumper pour larguer des grenades fragmentées sur eux. " proposa Kruck.

" Oui ! Bonne idée ! " approuva Sheppard. " Cela nous les dégagera rapidement, et on pourra avancer plus vite sans se faire tirer dans le dos. "

" Le problème, c'est d'arriver jusqu'aux snipers sans se faire repérer. " contra Stackhouse. " Même si on arrive à neutraliser leurs éclaireurs avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent, on aura toujours le même problème sur les bras. Il ne faut pas oublier que les Geniis sont en pleine forêt. Et le seul accès direct par les airs est cette clairière où ils se sont retranchés. Ils n'y a pas d'autres endroits où l'on puisse accéder rapidement. "

" Oui… En effet. On n'a pas d'accès direct pour progresser plus rapidement. " réfléchit Sheppard. " Et ils se sont retranchés hors de la clairière bien sûr… " précisa-t-il en se remémorant le survol de repérage qu'il avait effectué en venant au temple. " Ils s'attendent à ce que l'on arrive par les airs… " fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

" Oui, Monsieur. " approuva Kruck. " C'est bien dans l'esprit retord de Korn… Les Geniis voudraient bien mettre la main sur un Jumper. "

" Ça, je n'en doute pas ! " approuva Sheppard. " Ils voudraient beaucoup de choses de notre part… Mais je voudrais éviter de leur faire plaisir le plus possible. Pas vous ? "

" Oui, Monsieur ! " firent-ils tous en chœur répondant de même au sourire torve du Major.

" Bien… ! On est d'accord. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment on va procéder... "

" Les fumigènes. " proposa Markham.

" Hum… ! Nous le leur balancerons dessus avant d'atterrir. "

" Mais Korn a dû prévoir ce genre de scénario, Monsieur. Et on a déjà dû utiliser des fumigènes pour lui échapper. Il s'attendra sûrement à ce qu'on les utilise. " intervint Kruck.

" Vous avez une idée, alors ? "

" Il faut qu'un groupe passe par la forêt pour faire diversion et semer la confusion. Korn ne s'attendra pas à cela. "

" Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Il n'y a pas d'autre clairière pour débarquer des troupes aux alentours. Et on serait trop voyant en vol stationnaire pour les faire descendre en rappel. "

Kruck réfléchit quelques minutes.

" Ils sont sur la ligne qui relie le temple à la Porte, non ? "

" Oui. "

" Il y a bien une surélévation envahie par la forêt ? "

" Yep. A 250 mètres de leur position. Elle est entre le temple et eux. " précisa Sheppard.

" Le groupe peut se faire déposer là. "

" Mais il n'y a aucun accès ! C'est que des arbres. Aucune trouée. " fit remarquer Markham.

" Il faut juste sauter au besoin. "

" D'une hauteur pareille ! Il y a au moins six mètres ! Sans compter la dénivellation ! " estima Stackhouse.

" Non… Pas tant ! Du côté du temple, il y a en fait une trouée. Elle est cachée par des fougères qui ont colonisées un réseau de lianes. A cet endroit, en forçant un peu avec son poids, un Jumper peut atterrir sans problème. La structure végétale n'est pas solide. "

" Vous êtes en sûr ? " demanda Sheppard.

" Oui. On est passé par là en venant. Rayan voulait examiner de plus près une stèle gravée. C'est là qu'on l'a remarqué. Bart a noté que le réseau de lianes ne tenait que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, et que le poids d'un Jumper ferait tout s'écrouler. On a retrouvé des souches pourries d'arbres qui en étaient à l'origine. On a vraiment l'impression d'un voile végétal. C'est marrant… "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" _Wooooo hoooo… Mal. … Vachement mal. MAL. M-A-L. M. A. L. M. A. L. M. A. L. Mal, quoi ! Arg ! Je délire… Maîtresse ! J'épelle mon alphabet ! Arf ! WOUAIE ! Salopard ! Si je n'étais pas attaché, je… Non. Trop irréalisable, là… Mais quand même… J'aimerais trop… Stop ! Respire calmement… Calmement… WOUARG ! Engeance de **BIP !** Non ! Non ! Crie pas ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me croit réveillé ! _"

Il entendit la voix de Korn. Paran arrêta de le _titiller_ et rejoignit son chef. Bart en aurait presque soupiré de ne plus sentir les mains gantées de ce sadique sur lui… Ça le révulsait comment ce malade s'y prenait. Torture prenait une autre dimension supplémentaire avec ce gars-là. Une dimension malsaine. Une dimension qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

" _C'est ça ! Quel bon toutou ! Pfff ! Il te faudrait une muselière, oui ! Et cette satanée voix de malheur ! Roarg ! Non. Calme. Calme. Ecoute ! Ça peut toujours servir…_ "

Il se concentra pour mieux entendre les propos de ses geôliers. C'était loin d'être facile ! La douleur n'aidait pas. Il n'y avait pas une zone de son être que cette enflure de Paran n'avait pas martyrisé. Et encore… Il savait bien que ce n'était que le début.

" _Concentres-toi ! Bon sang ! Ecoutes !_ "

Les voix devinrent plus distinctes. Visiblement, ils croyaient qu'il était dans les vapes. Il faillit en sourire. Mais il se réfréna à temps. Apparemment, ils étaient trop proches pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas un changement d'attitude chez lui. Il avait intérêt à faire attention…

" Les pièces se mettent en place. "

" Oui, Monsieur. "

" Si nous pouvions mettre la main sur les vestiges cachés dans le temple, cela nous avancerait grandement. "

" En effet, Monsieur. Et ce ne serait pas _que_ les Wraiths qui en pâtiraient ! "

Paran ricana. Bart _détestait_ son rire. Un rire affreux, aux accents métalliques, qui vous faisait froid dans le dos. On sentait _à peine_ les idées sordides qui lui passaient par la tête ! Sans blague !

" Oui, Officier. Oui… Pas seulement les Wraiths. Si les écrits disent bien vrais, cela sera un atout des plus significatifs. Mais… une fois toutes les pièces rassemblées. Il faut récupérer les pièces que les Atlantes possèdent. "

" En effet. Le Commandeur a conçu un plan très intéressant. Les Atlantes ne comprendront pas ce qu'il leur arrive. "

" N'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que notre Commandeur a un esprit des plus retors. Les Atlantes ne sauront plus où donner de la tête. Et il sera bien trop tard lorsqu'ils comprendront… "

" Et le Commandeur Kolya sera en disgrâce totale. "

" Hum ! Ce serait un avantage des plus délectables. Même s'il serait plus avantageux de manœuvrer de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve en jugement suprême pour trahison… "

Korn rit. Il fut rejoint par Paran. Bart se demanda à quoi faisaient référence ces deux Geniis de malheur… Quand ces deux-là complotaient, on pouvait être sûrs que ce n'était pas pour plaire aux Terriens.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Geniis ? Ils ont une guerre larvée ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous unis tout de même… Mais c'est qu'ils envisagent bien de donner un énième assaut sur la Cité ! Pour des "pièces" ! Quelles "pièces" ! _"

" Même si nous ne pouvons mettre la main sur les éléments du temple, nous les récupéreront à ce moment-là. De toutes manières, le résultat d'aujourd'hui importe peu de ce côté-là. Mais nous devons faire de notre mieux pour donner le change au possible. Ai-je bien tout saisi, Monsieur ? "

" Certes. Fort bien. Cependant, je penche toujours pour le fait que le Docteur Rayan n'a pas dévoilé les éléments à ces compatriotes. Ni leur nature ni leur but véritables. Toutes leurs équipes seraient devenues plus réactives sinon. Or, cela n'est pas le cas actuellement. C'est très révélateur… "

" _Quoi ! Rayan nous cache quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Mais là, cela m'a l'air plus important. Assez pour impliquer tout le monde sur Atlantis._ "

" En quoi, Monsieur ? S'il m'est permis… "

" Cela est. Je veux des officiers sachant réfléchir, vous le savez fort bien. Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. "

" Bien, Monsieur. "

" Leurrez tant que vous voulez les autres unités. Mais nous devons être des fers acérés pour notre Commandeur. Il n'est pas de place pour des erreurs aussi grossières. "

" Je ferai de mon mieux, Monsieur ! "

" Bien. Bien… Le Docteur Rayan a une vue des plus intéressantes. Vu son comportement envers ses camarades, elle n'estime pas cette machine comme pouvant être mise à disposition de tout le monde. Elle en aurait déjà parlé sinon. "

"_ Une arme ? Une arme des Anciens ? Ça change pas mal de choses. Mais Rayan doit avoir ses raisons. Elle ne fait rien à la légère pour ce qui est des armes. Cette arme doit être assez dangereuse pour qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé auparavant._ "

" Et les Atlantes seraient bien plus hargneux à nous contrer… "

" Vous voyez ! Son comportement est très révélateur. Nous savons bien tous les deux qu'elle sait très bien de quoi il s'agit. Mais elle n'a pas estimé opportun d'en mentionner l'existence à ses supérieurs. Cependant, elle fait tout pour que les éléments ne nous reviennent pas. Et elle en vient même à détruire les éléments d'informations potentiels sur les autres. "

" Je vois. Elle n'estime donc pas que la connaissance de cette _machine_ serait utilisée convenablement par ses camarades. "

" En effet. Il doit sûrement y avoir dans leur contingent des éléments en qui elle n'a pas confiance. Qu'elle estime dangereux d'informer. Et ainsi, d'en parler à ces supérieurs, car ils relayeraient ces informations à ceux qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils sachent. "

" _Pour ce qui est de gens en qui elle n'a pas confiance… J'en connais quelques uns…_ "

" Oh… ! D'accord… Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas en position de proue dans leur hiérarchie scientifique. Contrairement aux Docteurs McKay et Zelenka. Ce qui est tout à fait bizarre… Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, ces Atlantes n'ont aucune conscience de sa valeur. Il me tarde de la soumettre à nos techniques de contrôle. "

" Hum. Elle fera une excellente recrue après cela. Excellente… "

" _Quoi ! Ils veulent Rayan ! Déjà que Kolya veut mettre la main sur le Docteur McKay ! Et Korn veut faire pareil avec Rayan ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle est si douée que ça ! Ils la comparent à McKay et Zelenka… J'y crois pas. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je croyais qu'ils voulaient la tuer._ "

Il les entendit partir. Le voile avait été soulevé. Le bruissement du tissu était très caractéristique. Cela lui laissa du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit.

" _J'ai intérêt à en avertir tout le monde. Surtout Rayan. Il est hors de question que ces tortionnaires remettent leurs sales pattes sur Rayan ! Il faut que je réussisse à m'évader. Mais là, c'est caput. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que les renforts réussissent à me venir en aide. Et c'est pas gagné… Encore faut-il que Paran me laisse assez en vie pour._ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Si l'une d'entre vous se rappelle les noms des chefs d'équipe, ça me serait utile ! lol

La prise de tête pour faire la partie tactique des Atlantes ! Sans blague ! C'est pas évident de plancher sur un cas pareil. J'ai dû me triturer les méninges pour essayer d'envisager les possibilités qu'ils pouvaient avoir… Et comme j'ai pas tout leur armement en tête, ni leur tactiques, c'est pas de la tarte ! M'enfin ! J'en ai pas fini… Bouhouhou ! Allez ! Courage, Solène ! Tu les auras ! lol Faut dire aussi que je fais rien pour me faciliter la tâche aussi…

Là, c'est un clin d'œil à la discussion qu'avait déjà eue Korn et Paran auparavant. J'avoue que j'ai bien failli l'oublier… ;) Grâce à l'idée de Tiphaine, ça m'est revenu à l'esprit. Vive les beta-lectrices !


	16. Chapter 16

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Pitié ! Deux cris d'affilés et je suis sourde maintenant. lol Oh ! T'as compris ! J'ai pas été trop sibylline alors… lol Vive l'amitié entre auteurs ! Youpi ! Je t'adore aussi ma puce !

**Note pour Sady :** Merci, mais tu me mets _à peine_ la pression, là… lol J'ai encore plus le trac pour la faire cette bataille de malheur ! J'ai la hantise de la rater qui a fait un bond. Mais ça stimule finalement ! lol Je suis pas logique des fois…

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Si ! J'ai un grand sourire de chat de Chestshire sur les lèvres ! lol Tu sais bien que l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs… Les Geniis ne dérogent pas à cette règle. Lol Ils veulent : C4, Jumpers, scientifiques (Rodney notamment) et… encore à voir. En tout cas, ils veulent beaucoup de choses de la part des Atlantes. Et puis, les réponses plus tard ! LOL C'est marrant d'être auteur des fois. Si ! On peut faire lanterner les lectrices ! lol C'est une forme de tortures agréables à pratiquer… (_S'esclaffe de rire._)

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci du compliment ! Je voulais présenter la chose autrement. L'habitude et moi… ça fait pas deux. Vivent les sentiers non battus ! lol Mais ce n'est qu'une fraction de la bataille à venir. Je galère pour rendre le tout cohérent et intéressant…

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Merci ! Je suis gênée là… C'est si bien que ça ! Je ne suis peut-être pas si nulle que ça en stratégie… lol Bon ! Il y a le reste à faire ! Arg ! Et si ! Si ! La fin est bien selon Sady. Demande-lui !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de vos encouragements ! Et désolée _encore_ du retard… Grand nettoyage oblige. Tout y a passé. J'en suis éreintée et endolorie. J'étais trop crevée pour réfléchir ou écrire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas pu approcher un clavier durant tout ce temps… ROARG ! lol J'ai tendance à péter un câble quand j'ai pas ma dose de fics… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Dites… Je me pose une question… Les reviews… Ça marche contre les courbatures ? Parce que là… J'ai vraiment besoin d'un baume et d'un bon massage ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'y ait jamais personne pour me masser ! Je masse tout le monde et personne n'est foutu d'en faire autant pour moi ! Roarg ! Moi aussi ! Je veux qu'on me masse comme je le fais… ! Ouin ! C'est pas difficile pourtant ! On suit les muscles et tout le tralala ! Intuition et perception des réactions du corps du patient. Pas compliqué ! C'est demander la lune pour moi, je crois… Désespérant… Dire que j'ai même une fois fait endormir quelqu'un… JE VEUX UN MASSAGE !

Hahem ! Désolée. Retour sur nos deux compères. J'ai nommé Rayan et Gervis ! Et en prime, je vous soulève un peu le voile…

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _" indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 16**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Rayan… " tenta Gervis.

Coup d'épée dans l'eau ! Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il leva une énième fois les yeux au plafond de pierre. Visiblement, l'inspiration zen ne proviendrait pas de là…

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Aujourd'hui elle passe d'un extrême à l'autre. Pfff ! Elle pourrait me répondre quand même !_ "

Rayan accéléra le pas, martelant le sol des pieds. Elle était visiblement agacée. D'habitude on entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas. Ce qui était bizarre pour une scientifique : ils avaient tendance à faire un raffut du diable tout le temps, et même quand il aurait fallu qu'ils se la jouent "discrète". Pour ça, mission impossible pour la plupart : c'étaient des éléphants dans un magasin de verrerie. Vous pouviez être sûrs qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de faire tomber ou casser quelque chose pour en sortir un son révélateur. De quoi rendre cardiaque n'importe quel militaire ! Qui avait dit que c'était une partie de plaisir de faire la garderie pour scientifiques !

Les réflexions du lieutenant s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une salle. Et quelle salle ! Immense… Et remplie de machines atlantes. Même lui savait les reconnaître à force ! Gervis allait poser une question à Rayan, mais cette dernière examinait rapidement les machines du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis et l'air très concentrée. Son visage était devenu quasi inexpressif. Soudain, elle s'avança d'un pas vif vers une machine en particulier. Sa main droite passa au-dessus du terminal qui s'illumina aussitôt et afficha un écran de diagnostic. Elle se mit à taper à une vitesse ahurissante. On voyait bien un de ces rats d'informatique !

Les diagrammes défilèrent trop vite pour que Gervis ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'à essayer de les lire. Il vit qu'elle se mettait à taper aussi alternativement sur un clavier annexe à droite, un autre à gauche et deux autres devant le principal, ouvrant autant d'écrans supplémentaires. Gervis fronça des sourcils.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ! Elle veut être une équipe scientifique rien qu'à elle ?_ " Il secoua la tête, étonné. " _Elle me surprendra toujours… Ha ! D'accord ! C'est pour ça qu'elle nous jerke toujours des salles informatiques ! Elle voulait pas qu'on voit ça…_ "

" Gervis ! Démonte la plaque d'accès de la console à ta droite. Celle avec les cristaux de contrôle. " ordonna Rayan tout en continuant ses frappes rapides.

" Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? " fit ironiquement Gervis.

" Depuis qu'on est pressé par le temps et que Bart est prisonnier ! Grouilles ! "

" Comment tu sais ça ! T'as entendu ? "

" Evidemment ! Je suis pas devenu subitement sourde ! Dépêches ! "

Gervis entendit bien le ton sec et péremptoire, mais aussi l'urgence. Et la panique sous-jacente, si on savait chercher. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il la connaissait bien. Rayan devenait un modèle de McKay irascible, quand il était question de la sécurité de ses coéquipiers. Un comble pour une scientifique ! N'y avait-il pas cette fameuse barrière scientifiques-militaires ? Bon… En fait, c'était devenu un voile super fin pour leur équipe. Mais elle restait là. Rayan était une scientifique et eux resteraient toujours des militaires. On ne pouvait changer cet état de fait. Il en découlait toujours cette distance des métiers. Et dans les moments de crises, on n'avait que ça à quoi se raccrocher. Aux habitudes de comportements…

Gervis fit donc ce que Rayan avait _ordonné_. Il avait beau être énervé, Rayan était aussi inquiète que lui. Pas besoin de la foutre en rogne contre lui. Il aurait droit à une vengeance froide sous forme de farce s'ils s'en sortaient.

" _Je savais qu'il y aurait un hic aujourd'hui ! Je le **savais** ! C'est **vraiment** une semaine **pourrie** !_ "

Une fois qu'il eut dévissé le panneau d'accès sous la console à l'aide d'un tournevis que Rayan lui avait balancé à travers la salle, il vit un fratra de fils et d'éléments bizarres. Perplexe, il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, vu qu'il n'était pas scientifique comme il était curé.

" Déclipse la plaque veinée de bleu et vert et fait de même pour celle avec les rainures rouges. " précisa Rayan.

Il entendait toujours le claquement discret des doigts sur les touches sensitives.

" _Oooookay ! On va faire ça. Facile ! … Mouais… Ça peut servir à quoi, ces trucs ?_ "

Il se retourna pour poser une question qu'il savait stupide de poser maintenant. Il faut pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre ! Il ravala sa question. Le vieil adage de son grand-père lui était revenu à temps en mémoire. D'expériences vécues auprès de sa grand-mère… Il se rappelait quelques scènes mémorables de disputes corsées de ses grands-parents paternels où les invectives et les répliques acerbes fusaient telles de balles de ping-pong. Il avait toujours su que grand-père Carl ne pouvait rien refuser à sa grand-mère Kristin. Elle finissait toujours par avoir gain de cause. Et lors de disputes sérieuses, grand-père Carl avait souvent le dessous ! Grand-mère Kristin était redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre en évidence une bourde de grand-père… Donc, s'il voulait ne pas avoir encore à subir une migraine ou pire, il devrait éviter de poser le genre de questions qu'un militaire doit _toujours_ éviter de poser à un scientifique ! Notamment, l'éternelle question du "A quoi ça sert ?" ou sa variante : "C'est quoi ce truc ?". Santé mentale des neurones militaires oblige ! Risque de surchauffe. Attention à ne pas dépasser le seuil de tolérance conseillé. Ne pas approcher, si possible, l'objet éventuel du risque prénommé. Ne pas… Ne pas… Oh ! Et puis zut ! Ne pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre, quoi…

Il regarda Rayan. Elle était toujours aussi concentrée. Finalement, elle n'aurait même pas répondu…

Il se surprit à regretter. Il secoua vivement la tête.

" _N'importe quoi ! Vraiment… n'importe quoi ! Tu tiens **vraiment** à avoir la migraine ! Mais t'es maso, mon pauvre !_ " Reportant son attention sur sa coéquipière, il rumina : " _Ouais… Je vois J'évite de penser à ce qui nous attend à la sortie…_ "

Il soupira. Agitant les deux plaquettes négligemment de la main, il les regarda sous toutes les coutures, se tâtant de demander leur fonction. C'est qu'ils en avaient récupéré pas mal depuis quelques temps. Et sans compter des éléments bizarroïdes.

Le bruit de tapotement avait changé. Il redressa la tête.

Rayan avait branché son ordi à plusieurs consoles, vu les câbles qui en partaient. Les données défilaient à grande vitesse. Puis le flot finit par se tarir. Les écrans redevinrent passifs avec ces lignes horizontales et verticales se croisant sans cesse. Rayan déconnecta son ordi et délogea des cristaux et des blocs de plaques des consoles qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos. Les écrans se dissolvèrent brusquement. Plus de projections holographiques ! Elle lui jeta un regard disant "Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ça !". Il s'avança vivement et lui tendit les deux plaques qu'elle plaça prestement dans son sac.

Elle se concentra en fermant les yeux. Ses sourcils se fronçaient. Et, au bout de cinq minutes, elle bondit vers une console murale apparemment insignifiante. Sous son doigté, elle s'illumina et sa configuration changea du tout au tout. Ça… Comment dire… Mua ? Genre un voile serait tombé dessus et le magicien le relevant aurait fait découvrir une autre console. Mais là, pas de voile occultant, ni de magicien. Ça retournait l'estomac tout compte fait… Déconcertant.

Toujours aussi sure d'elle, Rayan s'empressa de taper des lignes et des lignes de glyphes. Au bout d'une minute, Gervis avait la tête menaçant d'exploser s'il essayait encore d'en reconnaître un seul. Ils défilaient trop vite. Pas le temps de "lire". Il renonça. Tant pis pour la distraction !

" Tu as trouvé comment nous permettre de sortir vite fait en un seul morceau ? " demanda-t-il en se massant les tempes. La migraine sourdait finalement.

" Mmmm… " lâcha-t-elle distraitement, pianotant toujours.

" Jolie réponse ! Je peux avoir la réponse en _français_ ? "

" Oui. Pas encore. "

" Super laconique. Explicite. "

" Plus tard ! "

" C'est pas ce que tu fais ? " s'étonna-t-il.

" Nan… Autre chose. "

" Et c'est quoi ? "

" Quelque chose que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Vas embêter les pièges. Tu me feras des vacances. "

" Ha. Ha. Très drôle. "

" C'était pas sensé être drôle. "

" Tu sais que tu es vachement acerbe quand tu es à cran ? "

" Nan… Sans blague. J'aurais jamais réalisé. "

" _Plus qu'acerbe. Cynique. Un nouveau palier de la mauvaise humeur vient d'être franchi ! A quand le couteau tiré ? Non mais ! Quel caractère ! Aujourd'hui c'est le pompon ! Même Rayan s'y met !_ "

" Tu pourrais pas être plus amène ? Je te demande juste si tu as débloqué la sortie. C'est pas la mer à boire que je te demande. "

" Pas _encore_. "

" Il y a encore des choses à prendre ? "

" _Oui_. Encore. Tu me laisses finir ? Ou je laisse ces _braves_ et _francs_ Geniis _s'approprier_ des connaissances qui leur donneront un _avantage_ futur sur _nous_ ? " Plus que cynique sa voix. Mordante même.

" Fais ! Fais ! J'ai compris ! " s'exclama Gervis en levant les yeux au plafond. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude…

Et il s'éloigna. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'un militaire pouvait trouver à s'occuper là-dedans…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas mémoriser cette fois-ci ! Ouarf ! Considérable. Mais il y a les plans d'assemblage. Depuis le temps que je les cherche ceux-là ! J'en suis sure que ce Korn de malheur les a, lui. Ou du moins son chef. … D'ailleurs… C'est quoi son nom ?Il se tient toujours en retrait, ce cafard. Une vraie araignée. J'ai vraiment une sale intuition là… Connaissant Korn et sa manie de compliquer tout, son chef doit être de la même trempe. Pourquoi j'ai l'image d'une toile ? De fils qu'on tend ? … De marionnettes ? Oulalala ! Je le sens mal. Vraiment mal. Des ennuis en perspectives. Encore… Et Bart qui est prisonnier !_ "

Une énième vague de douleur déferla sur elle, menaçant d'éparpiller son être. C'était vraiment atroce ! Elle en tremblait. Elle se força à reprendre sa respiration, à se détacher, à prendre de la distance avec la douleur. Sinon, elle aurait pété un câble. _Il fallait_ qu'elle fasse cesser cette douleur. _Il le fallait_.

" _Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Pour l'instant… Mais bientôt… Bientôt… je le leur ferai regretter. Et on n'aura pas souffert autant pour rien. Bon sang ! Vue la douleur, ce salopard de Paran le torture. Ce sale bâtard ! Je n'aurais jamais dû m'arrêter à lui arracher l'œil…_**(1)**_ Les laisser en vie… Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû les tuer. Ça se serait fini une bonne fois pour toute. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… Oui… J'aurais dû les tuer. Tant que j'étais seule avec eux. Ils n'auraient plus fait de mal à quiconque. Même si j'en aurais été malade, j'aurais dû les tuer. Même si j'ai pu y échapper aussi longtemps… même si ce n'était pas un ordre… j'aurais dû me forcer à les tuer. Ne serait-ce que pour Bart… pour Kruck… pour Gervis…Peureuse de moraliste que je suis ! Mes atermoiements n'avaient pas lieu d'être ! Deux de plus… Ça n'aurait pas plus alourdi ma conscience qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Les regrets… Les remords… Les rêves… Les douleurs… Et cette impression de suffoquer, de partir en lambeaux, de partir en éclats… Deux de plus n'y aurait rien changé. … Même s'ils sont loin d'être innocents. Seulement deux de plus. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû… Imbécile !_ "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Quand SGA9 a été pris en embuscade, s'est fait acculé dans les montagnes et poursuivre en forêt par Korn et sa clique sur PMA-235. Cf. chapitres 09 et 10 d' "Explorer, et après… ?". Rayan a été séparée de Gervis lors d'une tentative de diversion et capturée par les Geniis. Profitant d'une pause dans l'_interrogatoire_ de Paran et de Korn, elle en a profité pour se défendre et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, les laissant en sale état avant de s'enfuir.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Un indice. Avec les autres que j'ai donné précédemment, vous devriez trouver un aspect de ce dont souffre Rayan. C'est une chose dont je n'aimerais pas avoir. Je plains les personnes qui doivent supporter ça… Ça doit être l'enfer à vivre, parfois.

Et un indice sur son passé. Pas propre. Pas net.

Et c'est le troisième personnage que je torture ! Houra ! lol Sans blague… J'ai vraiment le chic pour inventer un passé pour les faire souffrir… Mais ils n'auraient pas assez de profondeur sinon. Moi et mes fils rouges ! LOL J'en sème PARTOUT ! Allez… Dites… Vous aimez ça, hein ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Ooooohhhhh ! L'élégie de l'amitié entre auteurs ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Snif ! Et je m'esclaffe de rire ! Vu le nombre de fois que tu répètes que tu vois les chapitres avant tout le monde, je me demande s'il n'y a pas un lecteur au minimum excédé ! lol

Pour la pression… Ben… Joker ! lol Moi, je peux pas pondre un chapitre aussi vite que toi. J'ai pas la verve d'auteur. Je me tarabuste trop… pour sortir un chapitre potable. Finalement, je me mets la pression toute seule ! lol Besoin de personne pour me mettre au trente-sixième dessous pour écrire un truc correct…

Je t'aime très fort ma puce adorée ! Ouh qu'il faut que je trouve le moyen de te serrer dans mes bras ! C'est agaçant à force ! lol

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Yes ! Trouvé ! LOL Mais là, j'en avais trop donné d'indices… Avec le point de vue de Rayan, c'est beaucoup plus explicite, hein ? Ouais… Elle gamberge trop… Ça lui joue des tours aussi. Merci de me donner ton avis ! J'avais la hantise d'en faire trop là…

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Contente pour toi ! Rendre quelqu'un de joyeux est un plaisir ! Pauvre Gervis… Un chef d'équipe qui fait rire… Bonjour l'autorité ! Arf ! Sinon Rayan est Rayan. Une scientifique est là pour penser. Donc elle cogite. Et puis, soit dit en passant, la situation ne la dépayse pas vraiment… Tu verras plus tard…

**Note de l'auteur :** Et les gagnantes sont… Emmatheancient et Misaralullaby ! Oui, Rayan est empathe. Le genre d'empathie qui a tendance à rendre maboul. Ce que je viens de dire est une absurdité en soit puisque _tout_ don psy rend dingue s'il n'est pas maîtrisé. Mais l'empathie est plus retorse. Je vous le montrerais peut-être plus tard… Niark ! Ceci dit, c'est une extrapolation de ma part. Donc, ne le prenez pas pour une vérité. C'est une possibilité, pas une certitude. Mais là, cela s'adapte au cas de Rayan… Je sais… C'est facile ! lol Mais il me tient à cœur de montrer cet aspect. C'est mon petit hommage à des auteurs de SF-Fantasy que j'adore et admire. J'espère que cela vous plaira…

Encore désolée pour le retard ! Fatigue et moral à zéro, additionnés d'un manque d'inspiration. Il faut que je vous avoue que la suite me portait peine. Pas trop envie de me jeter dans cette pelote ! lol

Sinon, pour l'instant, retournons à nos moutons…

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique "_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Chapitre 17**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Bon ! Assez bavassé ! Rassemblement tout le monde ! " fit Sheppard en utilisant également sa radio.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit rassemblé avant de parler en claquant dans ses mains pour faire silence.

" On a un des _nôtres_ à récupérer et des _Geniis_ à rabattre le caquet ! "

Tout le monde hocha de la tête. Même McKay.

" Alors… Pour les équipes… Equipe de snipers : Hughes et Sparrow. Si je me souviens bien de vos scores… " fit le Major en souriant. " Pilotes : Stackhouse et… moi. " Enième grand et lumineux sourire. La joie de voler. Pilote oblige… Il redevint sérieux. " Equipe au sol d'infiltration ennemie : Longham, McCow, Liam et le Sergent Kruck se fera une joie de la commander ! " Il leva un index autoritaire qui coupa la protestation dudit sergent avant qu'elle ne franchisse ses lèvres. " Et ce n'est pas sujet à discussion, Sergent. Votre formation chez les Commandos des Marines et votre connaissance des tactiques de l'ennemi sont des atouts non négligeables pour cette partie de l'opération. Je compte sur vous pour faire le plus de dégâts chez nos _chers_ hôtes. Et c'est votre _seule_ option pour participer à l'opération… " Il insista en le regardant droit dans les yeux, inflexible.

Kruck finit par baisser les yeux, acquiesçant de la tête. Il serrait les poings.

" Bien… ! Ensuite. Equipe au sol d'attaque : Troley, Tchuk, Cartlery, Gortman, Jorfrey et Langlow seront respectivement sous le commandement du Lieutenant Ford et du Sergent Markham. "

" A vos ordres, Monsieur ! " opinèrent Ford et Markham en même temps.

" Et vous m'en faites tous de la chaire à pâtée ! Je veux pouvoir les tartiner sur une tranche de pain ce soir ! " Graaaaaand sourire carnassier.

S'ils ne savaient depuis le temps que Geniis égal hommes à abattre pour le Major… Enfin… Surtout quand ils faisaient une chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Comme capturer un des membres de l'expédition… par exemple. **(1)**

" Teyla sécurisera le temple avec Hamry et Nort. " **(2)**

Teyla inclina la tête.

" Je résume. Le time code de l'opération est le signal de l'offensive qui sera donné par le largage des grenades à fragmentation. Chaque sniper dans un Jumper. Moins vingt minutes du temps zéro, je déposerai l'équipe du Sergent Kruck pour les déposer à l'écart de la clairière cible. Vous progresserez en éliminant les snipers geniis et me ratiboiserez tout ce petit monde trop sûr de soi. Et vous avez aussi pour mission de progresser rapidement dans leur camp et vous m'en sortez le Sergent Bart illico presto. On fera le grand tour au-dessus de cette clique pour leur balancer les grenades sur le nez juste après que les équipes du Lieutenant Ford et du Sergent Markham ne soient déposées dans la clairière en mode invisible. A - 00:10, l'équipe du Sergent Kruck commencera à éliminer tout élément hostile, perché ou non. A + 00:01, offensive des équipes du Lieutenant Ford et du Sergent Markham. Vous me les débusquez en les prenant en tenaille. A + 00:02, attaque sur le camp de l'équipe du Sergent Kruck. Vous me les prenez à revers. Et si vous avez des idées de farces à leur faire, allez-y ! Quand aux Jumpers, on survolera la zone en invisibilité pour que les snipers en abattent le plus possible. Des questions ? "

Silence. Même Rodney ne l'ouvrit pas. Au grand étonnement de John.

" Bon… ! Tout est réglé ! On applique le plan, on botte les fesses aux Geniis tellement qu'ils ne pourront plus s'asseoir d'une semaine et on rentre _tous_ à la maison. "

Tous savait ce que le Major entendait par "maison". Il parlait d'Atlantis. C'était leur foyer maintenant. Même s'ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient enfin retourner sur Terre… Ils acquiescèrent tous en chœur. Un grand sourire satisfait du Major les galvanisa. Oui ! Ils ne laisseraient pas un des leurs aux mains des Geniis ! Ils ne laissaient _jamais_ un des leurs en arrière. _Jamais_. C'était une de ces règles non écrites.

Et ils la feraient respecter.

" En position, messieurs, dames ! **(3)** A mon signal, on décolle. Mais avant, on récupère le Lieutenant Gervis et le Docteur Rayan coincés dans ce foutu temple. Markham ! "

" Oui, Monsieur ! "

" Préparez le dégagement de la paroi de sortie. Le Sergent Kruck se fera un plaisir de vous la montrer… "

" A vos ordres, Major ! " le salua le Sergent Markham avant de faire signe à son comparse de le suivre.

" Rompez ! "

Tous allèrent prendre leur poste. Le Sergent Markham fit signe à son comparse de le suivre vers les Jumpers. Ils avaient à récupérer les charges explosives et les détonateurs avant de se mettre au travail.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Rayan… "

" Hum… "

" Un oui ou une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément serait plus agréable à l'oreille. "

" _Quoi_ ? "

" Je m'en contenterai… "

" Gervis… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile… "

" Alors réponds en français. Les grognements, c'est pas toi… "

" Ohhh… ! Il a remarqué que je parlais français ! " ironisa Rayan toujours consultant la console.

" Rayan ! " explosa Gervis. " Tu peux nous faire sortir de ce trou ? Parce que ce n'est pas en moisissant ici que Bart s'en tirera plus vite ! "

" Sûr que ce ne sont pas nos squelettes qui l'aideraient… " Elle restait concentré sur les données qu'affichait la console cachée.

" Rayan… Ne me dis pas qu'on est coincés ! "

" J'ai dit ça, moi ? " fit innocemment Rayan, ne se retournant pas.

" Rayan… " gronda Gervis.

" Gervis… " insista-t-elle encore plus, tapant sur le clavier.

_" Ouh ! Qu'elle m'énerve à faire ça ! "_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" Bon… Où en sont le Lieutenant Gervis et le Docteur Rayan ? " Sheppard interrogea McKay.

" Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! " riposta McKay.

" Vous avez bien votre détecteur et votre radio, non ? "

" Evidemment ! Quelle question ! "

" Eh bien ! "

" Major ! "

" Quoi ! Je vous pose juste une question dans le domaine de vos capacités... "

" Mes capacités ? Mes capacités ! Major ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! "

" Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée, McKay… Vous êtes trop susceptible. "

" Que… ! "

" Oh ! D'accord. J'ai compris. Je me passerai de vos lumières sur le sujet. "

Et Sheppard s'éloigna sous le regard abasourdi de McKay.

" Major ! De quoi vous parliez ! " le suivit l'astrophysicien, piqué au vif.

John eut du mal à ne pas sourire. McKay n'aurait pas apprécié la manœuvre.

" Apparemment, le Docteur Rayan a dégotté là-dedans des éléments intéressants. Et je voudrais savoir quand ils pourront les faire sortir rapidement. L'opération de sauvetage du sergent ne peut être faite que si ces deux-là en sortent avant. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à laisser d'autres membres de l'expédition entre des mains ennemies... "

" Ohhhh… ! D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi, là. "

" Tout simplement que vous fassiez la liaison avec le Lieutenant Gervis et le Docteur Rayan. Et aussi que vous les aidiez à sortir plus vite de ce temple sournois. Pour une fois, ce serait bien qu'on puisse _tous_ rentrer sans y passer toute la journée ! "

Rodney eut un sourire en coin aux propos du Major.

" Quoi ! "

" Rien. "

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? "

" Vous avez un match de foot à regarder… J'en suis sûr. " spécula malicieusement Rodney.

John soupira.

" Oui. Et des pop-corn et de la bière athosienne **(4)** aussi. Content ? "

" Mmmm… Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est votre impatience à ce propos. C'est une cassette ! Vous pouvez le regarder quand vous le voulez. "

" McKay… " John soupira d'incrédulité. " Vous me décevez là… Une soirée foot est une soirée foot. Que ce soit un enregistrement n'y change rien. Comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse se détendre si on ne peut même plus voir un match d'anthologie ! "

" Lequel ? " McKay commençait à se prendre au jeu.

" Celui où on vous a rétamé en beauté ! Hu ! Hu ! "

Sheppard fit un grand sourire éclatant à son coéquipier qui resta quelques secondes - véridique : quelques secondes - stupéfait.

" Major, si c'est ce dont je pense, vous devriez revoir votre copie. _Vous_ avez _juste_ gagné par limite de temps épuisée. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un _match d'anthologie_. Ridicule ! "

" McKay, une victoire est une victoire. Vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire. Cette fois-là, _vous_ vous êtes fait battre à plat de couture ! "

" Non, non, non, non. " McKay souligna chaque protestation d'une secousse de la tête. " Vous fabulez ! Vous avez une définition spéciale du terme "se faire battre à plat de couture". Employer ce terme est excessif, là… _Vous_ avez gagné de _justesse_ ! Et je dis bien : de _justesse_ ! Une minute de plus et c'est _vous_ qui auriez perdu ! "

" Hon ! Hon ! " John secoua la tête de déni. " Pas d'accord ! Une minute de plus et on vous aurait mis un essai déterminant ! " **(5)**

Rodney s'énerva. C'était un sujet de controverse. Donc, synonyme de dispute entre membres des deux camps de supporters.

" Ohhh ! Sans blague ! Vous m'en voyez atterré ! Non mais ! N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! "

" Ah oui… ? Vous m'en direz tant ! "

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Ford et Teyla se regardèrent en soupirant. Lorsqu'il était question de leur équipe nationale, McKay et Sheppard s'étripaient allègrement par le verbe. Dispute d'anthologie sans cesse renouvelée.

Mais là, c'était pour "se détendre". Ces deux-là ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de se chamailler pour évacuer le stress. Chacun son truc.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour ne pas être pris à partie.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Comme lors de la prise d'otages de McKay et Weir par Kolya dans les épisodes 01.10. The Storm / En pleine tempête 1 et 01.11. The Eye / En pleine tempête 2.

**(2)** Pas taper ! Pas taper ! N'ayant pas de noms sous la dent, j'en invente. J'ai pas de base de données sur tous les persos de la série moi… Je fais comme je peux.

**(3) **Oui… Oui… "messieurs" _et_ "dames" ! lol Il y a un contingent de femmes militaires, non ? Donc, parmi les volontaires, il y a des femmes. Logique. Vive la parité !

**(4) **Comme l'a fait remarqué une auteur de SF-Fantasy pleine de génie, Anne McCaffrey de son nom, - je précise que je paraphrase - : quelque soit le lieu, le temps, l'espace ou la planète, notre galaxie ou pas, l'homme trouvera toujours le moyen de fabriquer bière, vin, spiritueux ou tout autre alcool avec n'importe quelle plante comestible. Rassemblez une dizaine de personnes ensemble et vous verrez qu'une préoccupation viendra vite : comment se procurer un peu d'alcool ? Nous sommes désespérants en tant qu'humains des fois… Bien que l'excuse de l'alcool nettoyant - et non désinfectant ! - les plaies vienne… lol Nettoyer l'estomac aussi… LOL

**(5)** "Essai", pas "but". Merci Tiphaine ! J'oubliais que c'était le football _américain_. Honte à moi ! Heureusement que ça existe les beta lectrices ! lol

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Comme d'habitude, les noms des autres personnages sont inventés. Ceux ou celles qui veulent m'envoyer les noms des personnages apparaissants dans la série avec un minimum d'infos (grades, peuplade…) seront trrrrrès gentils !

Mais j'avoue que le foot et moi… ça fait pas deux. Que ce soit le football ou le football américain ! LOL Mais j'essaye de comprendre l'esprit de fans. Si un tel match existe, je ne sais pas.

Alors… Gervis et Rayan… A votre avis, ils sont coincés ou pas ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Note pour Sady :** La suite ? lol Tu l'as lu ! lol Mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir que tu apprécies ! Ça m'encourage à continuer. Merci, ma chérie ! Gros bisous !

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Vieux… Vieux… Tu exagères un peu là ! lol Il a moins d'un mois ! Eh ! Je voulais démêler un peu le bazar dans ma tête avec l'histoire avant d'écrire des bêtises…

L'intérêt d'avoir des beta lectrices c'est bien qu'une autre personne voit les défauts qui nargue le regard de l'auteur ! lol

Pour tes questions, t'inquiètes ! Etant ma beta lectrice, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! lol Et non, je ne te nargue pas ! Ni les lecteurs non plus ! Et dire que c'est ma première fic… J'en reviens pas d'avoir créer une intrigue pareille… Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas faire simple alors que je peux faire très compliqué ! lol

Gros bisous, ma puce adorée ! Je te serre très très fort ! (Même si c'est en esprit ! lol)

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Euh… La stratégie des atlantes, oui. Celle des autres… C'est un autre problème ! lol Mais merci pour le commentaire. J'avoue que c'est pas facile à faire ce genre de choses… Je ne connais pas toutes les techniques ou matériels que les militaires peuvent employer. C'est un peu agaçant, car je veux coller le plus possible au "probable", que cela fasse "évident" dans l'esprit des lecteurs. Dur à faire quand même ! Mais tu me réconfortes : j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de potable à lire sans bondir d'indignation. lol

Mais bon… Pour la libération de Bart… Tu dois te douter qu'il y a un hic, non ? Les Geniis ne vont pas se laisser faire non plus ! ;)

La conversation de Rodney et John… Arf ! Je me suis marrée à la faire ! lol Et pour le "ton", je voulais coller à la série et montrer une de ces scènes que les scénaristes ont le chic de nous donner pour alléger les situations… Finalement, je crois que j'arrive mieux à m'approprier les personnages officiels. Mais c'est pas encore évident pour moi : je ne les ai pas encore assez cerné, je pense… Mais je ne perds pas espoir d'y arriver !

**Note pour Zaika :** Oh ! Une nouvelle venue ! Chouette ! Contente que le chapitre précédant t'ait plu ! Je m'attelle à la suite de la suite ! lol (Je suis en avance pour une fois ! lol)

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Pas coincés ? Hum… (_Réfléchis._) Un tout tout tout petit peu… lol En tout cas, ça fait rager Gervis. Arf ! Rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'il fait, ça me fait tordre de rire ! lol Il faut pas aller chercher loin pour comprendre pourquoi Rayan prend un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique…

Le "mien mien" ! lol Ça m'a trop fait rire ça ! Tu me mets avec Rayan et Rodney, c'est trop marrant ! J'ai pas un cerveau comme eux moi… Snif ! Sinon j'aurais pu faire plein de choses intéressantes ! Mais j'en ai assez pour pondre des histoires alambiquées dans des fics ! lol Mon côté scientifique s'acharne à produire des machines plausibles, des contextes d'avancée technologique… Bref ! Je me pourris la vie quoi ! lol Tu verrais ce que j'ai cogité pour le contexte dans Brume… Tu me prendrais pour une folle. Pour cette fic aussi d'ailleurs… Arg ! Non ! Je _blaguais_ ! Pas l'asile ! Naaaan ! Veux pas la camisole ! lol

Ouais ! Youpi ! Je vais trouver la solution avec Roro et Sara ! Yes ! lol Blague à part, je suis sensée ne pas "intervenir" dans leurs cogitations quand même ! Ça se fait pas en tant qu'auteur. lol Nan ! Pas vrai ! J'interviens ! lol Sinon il n'y aurait rien. Tout un paradoxe… C'est la difficulté finalement… Il faut pas se faire repérer ! lol Opération commando ! Yep ! Ça existe aussi pour les scientifiques en manque de solutions ! LOL (_Ecroulée de rire._)

Merci de ton soutien. Ça m'encourage à persévérer et à me dépasser. Rendre heureuse une lectrice de fanfics met du baume au cœur ! Un p'tit rayon de soleil pour la journée ! Yeepee !

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit coup de blues et invité mystère… Ça vous tente ?

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 18 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« C'est là. » avertit le Sergent Kruck. « C'est la porte. »

« Vous croyez que le Sergent Bart va tenir ? » demanda Markham en déposant la caisse de C4.

« … Oui. Mais avec Paran, "tenir" ne signifie pas grand chose. » répondit Kruck l'aidant.

« Votre équipe est déjà passée par la capture et les interrogatoires avec ce Paran ? »

« Hum. »

Kruck déballait les amorces sans regarder son collègue.

Markham vit bien que le sujet était délicat. Surtout lorsqu'il surprit les fréquents coups d'œils du sergent vers les entrailles du temple. Il ne fallait pas être clerc pour savoir qu'au moins une des deux personnes piégées là-dedans en avait été victime auparavant. Et vu la mine inquiète du sergent, c'était évident !

Il avait une attitude tendue et brusque. Et il se mordait souvent les lèvres. Ce comportement n'avait pas trait à un collègue d'armes. Il y avait une inquiétude supplémentaire. Une tension. Et Markham savait que l'équipe SGA9 comportait une civile. Une scientifique. Et qu'ils étaient très soudés. Il les avait assez vu ensemble pour remarquer l'attitude protectrice des trois soldats envers la scientifique.

C'était la petite sœur à protéger de tout et d'elle-même. Apparemment, la protection ne s'étendait pas qu'en missions. Il ne comptait plus toutes les fois qu'il les avait vu la traîner au mess, récalcitrante. Ou la convoyer vers son lit, tempêtant et se débattant dans leurs bras. Ces trois-là jouaient les rôles de grands frères protecteurs au grand dam de ladite petite sœur qui ruait dans les brancards. C'était amusant de les voir faire… Ils avaient l'air d'essayer d'apprivoiser une chatte sauvage !

« Je suppose que c'est le Docteur Rayan… ? » tenta Markham d'une voix égale.

Kruck le regarda soudain, tendu.

« Du calme. Je ne voulais pas être brusque. Désolé. »

« Ça va… » Kruck se détendit. « C'est juste qu'elle en a bavé pas mal. Korn et Paran ne la portent pas dans leurs cœurs. Loin de là ! S'ils ont un cœur, évidemment… Mais on a bien failli tous y passer. Et plus d'une fois ! C'est toujours une fois de trop, à mon avis… »

« Mais le Docteur Rayan en a subi un, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Markham.

Kruck hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il semblait subitement voir une merveille de technologie dans l'amorce qu'il avait en main. Markham n'insista pas pour en savoir plus.

Après avoir examiné la porte, il sortit le C4 dont il avait besoin et fixa les amorces sur chaque pain de C4, aidé par Kruck. Puis il s'empara du détonateur et régla la fréquence des amorces dessus. Ainsi les charges exploseraient en même temps et démultiplieraient la force de l'explosion. Ils n'avaient plus sorti un mot et c'est en silence que Markham plaça les charges explosives sur le pourtour de la porte de pierre. Ils remballèrent le matériel et le ramenèrent aux Jumpers. Toujours en silence.

Markam respectait le silence du sergent. S'il en avait besoin… Mais il avait beau avoir foi en eux tous, il n'en demeurait pas moins visible que le Sergent Kruck avait du mal à rester calme. Il serrait tellement les poings sur la caisse d'explosifs qu'ils portaient que ses phalanges en blanchissaient, le visage fermé.

_« Eh ben ! Il ne reste plus qu'à ce qu'on réussisse à sortir tout le monde de ce guêpier ! »_ soupira mentalement Markham. _« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Une pièce à la lumière sourde.

Limite glauque. Ne manquait que de l'humidité pour en faire une cave.

Les murs taillés dans la pierre n'étaient couverts par aucun enduits ou tapisseries. Cela rendait la pièce plus sombre encore et la lumière plus blafarde, absorbée par leur noirceur anthracite.

Presque une grotte aménagée…

Un homme tapotait des doigts les bords du bureau derrière lequel il était assis. La lampe n'éclairait que le devant du bureau, laissant l'homme dans la pénombre, les traits indistincts.

Rien ne venait assourdir les tapotements rageurs sur la tôle. Même pas le porte-documents.

« Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Tatatata ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Tatatata ! »

Pouce. Pouce. Pouce. Avalanche rapide : auriculaire, annulaire, majeur, index. Pouce. Pouce. Pouce. Avalanche rapide : auriculaire, annulaire, majeur, index.

La séquence se répéta sans cesse. Plus ou moins respectée. Des variantes plus rageuses ou songeuses s'y inséraient au gré des pensées de l'homme.

Jusqu'à un coup de poing.

Le son se réverbéra, dur, dans la pièce exempte des meubles habituels d'un bureau.

« Maudit Tymel ! »

Le cri rageur fit un écho supplémentaire.

« Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Commandeur… »

L'homme s'empara d'une feuille à moitié froissée et la parcourut encore des yeux.

« Ts ! Il a bien joué son coup… Ce fieffé salaupard sait faire avancer ses pièces ! Et ces autres peureux du Comité qui ne se rendent compte de rien ! Mais ce ne sont que des civils. » fit-il, méprisant. « Ils ont leur utilité. Mais ils ne me serviront à rien s'ils finissent par donner toutes les autorités à Tymel ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse prendre ma place sans réagir ! »

Un coup à la porte métallique.

« Oui ? » fit l'homme avec agacement.

« Monsieur ? Un pli urgent ! »

L'homme remit la feuille dans le dossier à côté de lui et referma le tout.

Rien ne laissait en voir le contenu. Aucune nomenclature n'apparaissait sur le dossier ocre.

« Entrez ! » aboya l'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un militaire à l'habit grisâtre qui salua de la main droite, la gauche tenant un fin porte-documents. Un hoster à la hanche protégeait un pistolet sans pontet pour protéger la détente. Une casquette souple de tissu gris vissée sur la tête.

« Venez ici. » ordonna l'homme d'un ton sec et autoritaire, caché par la pénombre. « Et fermez cette porte. »

« Oui, Commandeur. » obéit le militaire en s'avançant à pas rapides du bureau.

Ses bottes de cuir noir claquèrent sur le sol plat, mais grumeleux, de la pierre taillée laissée brute.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau sans chaises visiteurs.

« Alors ! » fit le commandeur d'une voix grave et agacée.

« Le rapport sur les mouvements de troupes que vous avez demandé, Monsieur. » répondit le militaire en lui tendant le dossier que contenait le porte-documents.

Le commandeur prit le dossier et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le rapport de quelques pages. Il le lut rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à une mention particulière. Mais il finit sa lecture.

Il posa les feuillets sur le bureau et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise droite aux barreaux métalliques. Ses coudes s'appuyèrent sur les montants et ses mains se croisèrent sous son nez.

Les minutes commencèrent à défiler. Le militaire réprima l'envie de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ses doigts se crispaient par à-coups sur le porte-documents qu'il tenait dans son dos. Le commandeur était loin d'être réputé pour être affable. Plutôt pour sa dureté. Tout soldat sous son commandement avait intérêt à bien se tenir et exécuter les ordres.

Celui-ci sortit de sa réflexion. Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et s'empara d'un stylo et d'un mémo vierge qu'il noircit rapidement de quelques lignes d'une main sûre. Il le parapha d'un geste vif.

« Allez prévenir l'Officier-Major Jayle. Qu'il prépare immédiatement les troupes sous son commandement. Je les veux prêts à partir dans un quart d'heure devant la Porte. Et qu'ils s'équipent pour une mission commando. Donnez-lui ces consignes. C'est compris ? » ordonna sèchement le commandeur en tendant le mémo au militaire.

« Oui, Monsieur ! » s'exclama résolument le militaire en prenant ledit mémo qu'il mit dans sa pochette droite, à l'abri.

« Rompez, Soldat ! » ordonna le commandeur.

Le soldat fit un salut réglementaire, puis un demi tour impeccable avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée que le commandeur rouvrit le dossier. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages pour retrouver les lignes qui l'intéressaient particulièrement. Il les relut avec attention.

Un sourire acide apparut sur ses lèvres minces.

« Nous allons commencer par un des pions… Et pas le moindre. »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Mystère… Mystère… Devinez _qui_ est le commandeur… ? lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Note pour Sady :** Merci ma chérie ! Je t'adore ! Mais pas de souci ! lol Tu auras les suites ! Hé ! Hé ! Je te réserve la primeur avec Tiphaine. Tout pour mes deux amies comme vous deux ! BISOUS !

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Ça c'est vrai ! (_Acquiesce en hochant de la tête._) C'est pourquoi j'ai fait apparaître les pensées de Markham. On avait un autre point de vue, un d'un membre de la Cité.

La libération ? Euh… Chut ! Je ne dis rien ! Même sous la torture ! lol

Gagné ! lol Ohhh ! Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai lâché avant ? Et oui ! Problèmes en vue pour les Terriens ! Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs… Arg ! Ma tête ! lol

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci. J'ai pas raté ce passage au moins… lol

Gagné ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard... Encore un boulot monstre et peu de d'occasions pour accéder à internet ! lol

Alors, comme beaucoup l'auront deviné, c'était Kolya. Je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à le décrire, cela aurait été trop facile ! lol Finalement, il y avait bien assez d'indices pour trouver qui c'était…

Séance d'émotions pour tout le monde… Et non, on ne tape pas l'auteur ! Attendez les prochains chapitres pour le faire ! lol On en reparlera !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 19 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Rayan… ? » tenta à nouveau Gervis.

« … Hum ? … Quoi _encore_ ? » lâcha Rayan. Toute son attention reportée sur la console.

_« Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Respire. Expire. Là… ! Rester calme. »_ s'enjoignit Gervis.

« Tu _peux_ nous faire sortir ? » Il essaya de garder un ton calme. Ce qui était loin d'être évident ! Ça bouillait dur à l'intérieur.

« Sortir ! _Pourquoi_ veux-tu sortir ? On n'est pas _bien_ là ? » fit Rayan avec sarcasme.

Elle continua à faire défiler les pictogrammes sur la console. Toujours sans le regarder, bien sûr…

_« Ouh ! Je vais finir par craquer ! Non de non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante ! »_

Il s'empêcha de balancer un coup de poing dans le mur.

D'un, cela n'aurait rien arrangé à la situation. De deux, il se serait fait mal pour rien. Les murs étaient en pierres dures, genre mégalithes. De trois, Rayan en aurait encore profité pour le chambrer. Résultat, il évita d'extérioriser son énervement.

_« Oh et puis zut ! »_ pesta Gervis. _« C'en est trop ! »_ « _Si_. Très bien. _Extrêmement_ confortable. _Vraiment_. Mais on a un rendez-vous, Rayan. » persifla Gervis. « _Dur de rester stoïque avec cet âne bâté !_ »

« _Ravie_ que tu apprécies le séjour… Mais on n'est pas assez _intimes_ pour qu'on est un rendez-vous _ensemble_, _mon chéri_. » fit cyniquement Rayan, les yeux rivés à l'écran. Elle avait tellement insisté sur les _mots_ que c'était limite injurieux.

« Crénom ! » explosa Gervis. « Ça suffit, Rayan ! Pour _une fois_, rien _qu'une_, cesse de faire cette _comédie_ avec moi ! Tu _crois_ que c'est bien le _moment_ pour jouer à _ça_ ! » sortit d'une traite le chef d'équipe, ses yeux marrons lançant des éclairs.

Les mains de Rayan se figèrent au-dessus du clavier. Gervis soupira de soulagement.

Mais il fronça des sourcils en voyant les mains se mettre à trembler de plus en plus fort, puis se crisper en poings serrés. Tout le corps de la jeune femme frissonna par à-coups.

« Sara… Désolé. » fit Gervis, contrit, en s'approchant de sa collègue et amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la berça dos contre lui, un bras sous le menton en travers des épaules, l'autre ceinturant la taille de la jeune scientifique. Il sentait le tremblement de tout le corps de Rayan. Mais elle resta les bras ballants, se laissant faire.

« Désolé… » murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de son amie. « Il va s'en sortir. T'en fais pas. On va l'en sortir. »

« … »

« Sara ? »

« … Sûr… ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Sûr. On ne laisse _jamais_ un des nôtres en arrière, Rayan. »

« Vrai ? » La voix de Rayan partit dans les aigus.

« Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Gervis. »

Rayan agrippa les bras de Gervis et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

Ce dernier sentit l'impact de gouttes d'eau sur la peau de son bras. **(1)**

Des larmes.

« Ça va aller… Ça va aller… » murmura Gervis tout en continuant de la bercer. _« Elle est à bout… Pleurer va lui faire du bien. Elle garde trop sur elle. C'est pas bon. »_ se fit-il la réflexion. _« Mais quel imbécile je suis ! Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça ! Cette situation est difficile pour tout le monde. Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! J'aurais dû voir que son attitude cachait autre chose. Je devrais **le savoir** depuis le temps ! »_ se tança Gervis.

Il resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Rayan se crisper sur ses bras. Une demande muette pour qu'il la serre plus fort. Il lui embrassa en prime la joue qu'il sentit humide de larmes.

Elle baissa la tête, se soustrayant au baiser amical, et posa sa joue sur son bras.

« Il va s'en sortir. Et nous aussi. Je te le promets. » parla tout bas Gervis.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Hep ! McKay ! On arrête là. » fit Sheppard.

« Quoi ! Vous vous défilez ? » fit ledit McKay, goguenard.

« Pfff ! Evidemment que non, McKay ! Mais on reprendra cette _conversation_ une autre fois, _voulez-vous_ ? On a plus _urgent_ à faire… »

« Haaaa ! Oui. En effet. Vous avez raison, Major. »

« Eh bien, McKay ? » fit Sheppard en haussant un sourcil, croisant les bras.

Le docteur en astrophysique le regarda pendant quelques secondes dans l'expectative.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » s'indigna McKay.

« Bon sang, McKay ! Une scientifique et un lieutenant coincés dans un temple. Cela ne vous dit rien, _par hasard_ ? »

« Ça ? »

« Oui, McKay… _Ça_. » maugréa Sheppard, pas qu'un peu excédé. « Vous ne devez pas les _aider_ à en sortir ? »

« Euh… Si. Vous en avez parlé. Je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« Encore heureux ! »

« Eh ! Oh ! C'est vous qui m'avez embarqué dans votre _discussion_ sur ce match ! »

« C'est ça… C'est ça… Je me rappelle, _moi_, que c'est _vous_ qui avez entamé la discussion dessus ! »

« Major ! » Le visage de McKay finit de virer écrevisse.

« McKay… » gronda à demi Sheppard. « Vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper sur ce coup-là. A moins que vous vouliez avoir sur la conscience la mort d'un homme parce que vous auriez lanterné. »

« La mort ! » couina McKay. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous devriez _déjà_ faire tout votre possible pour aider le Docteur Rayan à désactiver les pièges de ce temple de malheur. On n'a pas le temps de jouer, McKay. »

« Mais ! »

« Mais rien ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un de mes soldats est en train de subir la torture par les Geniis ? Et ne vous viendrait-il pas à l'esprit qu'il serait _préférable_ que ce soldat, le Sergent Bart, passe le _moins de temps_ possible dans leurs mains ? A moins que l'épisode de la tempête **(2)** ne vous revient-il pas à l'esprit ? »

Les yeux du Major étincelaient de colère contenue. McKay se recroquevilla mentalement sous la réprimande justifiée. Mais il ne fit en réalité que baisser les épaules. Son regard bleu vacilla sous le déluge roulant vert mais il tint bon.

« Si, Major. Je me rappelle très bien. » grinça McKay.

« Alors vous avez bien une idée de ce que peut à avoir subir le sergent ? »

« Oui… » McKay pâlit au souvenir.

« Bon ! Alors allez aider votre collègue et le lieutenant. » conclut Sheppard.

« Oui. » acquiesça McKay sans rechigner le moins du monde.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas lent vers l'entrée en question.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

McKay s'avançait vers la porte bloquée d'où revenaient les Sergents Markham et Kruck chargés de la caisse d'explosifs et de la caisse plus petite des détonateurs, son portable toujours en bandoulière dans sa housse protectrice.

« Docteur ! » l'interpella Markham. « Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous approcher de cette porte. Vous finiriez en morceaux. »

Il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête distrait en réponse.

« Vous croyez qu'il m'a bien entendu ? » fit Markham à son collègue, un peu appréhensif.

Il essaya de suivre des yeux le docteur malgré la difficulté d'avancer en portant à deux deux caisses l'une sur l'autre, et assez lourdes en plus.

« Euh… Je ne le connais pas tellement… Mais il semblait ailleurs. » répondit Kruck grimaçant sous le poids supplémentaire que son comparse avait fait passer sur lui en se retournant en arrière. « Vous pouvez redresser la caisse ? C'est lourd ! »

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Markham en reportant son attention sur la manœuvre en cours.

Il rectifia la portée de ses mains et vit le soulagement effacer la grimace de douleur sur le visage du sergent.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le tirer de là avant de faire exploser la porte. » commenta Kruck.

« … Hum… Oui. Vous avez raison. » opina Markham. « Ces scientifiques ! Tous distraits ! »

« A qui le dites-vous ! » renchérit Kruck.

Mais son regard se perdit devant eux.

Il était inquiet.

Pour une scientifique en particulier.

Et pour son collègue captif.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Oui ! Bras _nu_ ! lol Rappelez-vous. Au chapitre 11, Gervis se déchire une manche de sa veste pour en faire une compresse humide pour Rayan. Donc son bras est à découvert, puisque son T-shirt est à manches courtes. CQFD ! lol

**(2)** Cf. les épisodes 01.10. The Storm / En pleine tempête 1 et 01.11. The Eye / En pleine tempête 2. McKay et Weir ont été pris en otages par Kolya et malmenés pour avoir des renseignements sur la Cité. McKay a reçu une estafilade au couteau sur le bras de la part d'un des soldats de Kolya sur ordre, et quelques contusions et bleus.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Je suis _un peu_ méchante avec Rodney là. Mais c'est logique. lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Note pour Sady :** Merci ma chérie ! Je m'attelle à la suite. Euh… Pour toi, c'est le chapitre… 22 ! LOL Hooo ! Rayan te ressemble ? Oula ! Ça doit donner des fois ! lol Mais là, je l'ai faite très humaine. On craque tous à un moment donné…

Bisous ! Bisous ! Bisous ! Je t'adore ! (Arg ! J'arrête pas de me répéter ! lol)

**Note pour Misaralullaby : **(Désolée de la longueur !) Mon cerveau surchauffe ! Aoutch ! lol Je me dis que j'ai pas raté mon coup en pondant une histoire aussi complexe. Dire que c'est la première… Mon Dieu ! Je suis folle ! Arg ! Je veux me tuer ! lol Trêve de délire. Enfin un peu… lol Je sais pertinemment que je vais débloquer…

J'avoue que je suis humaine. En tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis cent pour cent humaine. A moins que l'on ne m'en ait pas informé ! lol

Euh… Un fan club ! T'exagère pas un peu là ? En tout cas, c'est gentil. Pour note : je saute comme une puce ! lol Trop contente ! Il m'en faut pas beaucoup en remarque… lol

Deux chapitres… Dire que j'ai pas failli poster le dernier… Trop de boulot aussi. N'empêche que tes commentaires m'avaient manqué… Snif !

Gervis et Rayan parfaits ! Euh… Tu vas me tuer par la suite… S'ils sont réalistes, tant mieux. C'est le but. Mais Rayan est spéciale, c'est vrai. Elle colle à l'univers SF. LOL Obligée ! Eh ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement… ! Mais j'ai pondu un contexte avec ! Hé ! Hé ! J'ai pas fini de la faire galérer et trimer, la pauvre…

McKay et moi… Hum… Tentant… ! Il est trop attachant et marrant comme perso. J'adore ses réparties sarcastiques ! Miam ! Un régal ! Et il a une sensibilité et une fragilité qui me touche. La deuxième saison en fait plus montre. Il n'y a qu'à regarder les expressions de son visage. C'est un être qui se cache derrière un masque pour protéger son être. Et ça, ça me touche. Son arrogance est en partie vraie, effectivement, mais il feint aussi. C'est un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup parce qu'il a une profondeur qui fait vibrer ma sensibilité. Mais il est vrai que Stargate Atlantis est une série qui a su poser beaucoup de personnages très fouillés et intéressants. Je me devais de créer des personnages qui fassent honneur à la série quand même ! ;D

Mais bon… J'ai pas fini de développer mon univers ! Hohoho ! La saga SGA9 continue ! Je suis cinglée de m'être lancée là-dedans… Mais j'espère faire un univers potable. L'arrière-fond me trotte dans l'esprit depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est l'occasion de le mettre à jour en l'adaptant à la série. Les Anciens n'ont qu'à rester planqués ! Na ! lol

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Trop court ! lol Ça fait deux pages word quand même ! J'essaye de m'y tenir à peu près, voire plus. ;) Mais si ça t'a paru trop court c'est que tu as aimé… Bon, ça avance pas beaucoup, je sais. Mais ce chapitre va te plaire, je pense.

**Note pour Zaika :** Et moi, j'adore qu'on me donne son avis ! Au plaisir que cela te plaise autant ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Une vilenie de Paran et une turtle attitude mckayenne. lol Ça vous met en appétit ? Et non, c'est pas de soupe de tortue ! Espèce protégée ! Dans les deux sens du terme ! lol Entre l'UNESCO et Sheppard, on serait bien à mal, non ?

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 20 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Alors… ? Sergent. Vous sentez-vous d'humeur plus… _communicative_ ? » susurra Paran à l'oreille de Bart.

Celui-ci se serait bien écarté de cette enflure de Genii, mais il était trop mal en point et mortellement fatigué pour réellement le faire. Sans oublier les liens. Ils lui permettaient tout juste de bouger de quelques malheureux centimètres…

Finalement, Bart préféra l'ignorer. Trop épuisé pour lui faire la conversation à ce malade…

Une vrille de douleur aiguë explosa dans son flanc gauche.

Et un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Vous voyez ? Vous êtes plus communicatif à présent… Bien que leon soit ennemis, vous pouvez bien être civil. Vous manquez _cruellement_ de bonnes manières, vous autres Atlantes… »

Paran souleva le menton du sergent et accrocha son regard.

« Si vous ne voulez pas faire preuve de la _civilité_ la plus élémentaire, je me verrais _obligé_ de vous l'_inculquer_. »

Bart frémit intérieurement mais soutint le regard à moitié fou de ce Genii de malheur. Il tenta de parler mais s'étouffa. Lorsque la toux de sa gorge irritée se fut calmée, il déglutit difficilement. Il avait trop soif.

Paran sourit en coin avant de le lâcher. Il s'éloigna et Bart reprit laborieusement son souffle. Son flanc le relançait furieusement. Et il sentait le sang s'écouler à nouveau, imbibant son pantalon, un peu plus. Il essaya de suivre des yeux son tortionnaire, mais sa vue se brouilla dans la laque de clarté dans laquelle ce dernier s'enfonça. Il cligna furieusement des yeux. Sans résultats. Il renonça et ferma les paupières de lassitude.

La gifle d'une flaque d'eau sur sa figure le réveilla. Et c'est à moitié suffoquant qu'il vit le visage ravagé de Paran devant lui. Celui-ci tenait encore la louche à la main.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir, Sergent Bart. »

Il s'approcha.

« Un peu d'eau ? » proposa-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Bart et plongea la louche dans le seau à côté de lui. Il approcha ensuite la louche pleine des lèvres sèches du sergent.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous. Il faut boire, sergent. »

Bart s'empêcha de dire une bêtise et but. Il devait absolument garder des forces.

Mais Paran lui retira a louche et son eau salvatrice de ses lèvres.

« Ts ! Ts ! Sergent. Un _peu_. _Trop_, et vous allez vous sentir _mal_. Ce serait regrettable, non ? »

Malgré sa résolution, Bart craqua. Il avait ses limites.

« Regrettable ! Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir vous en coller quelques uns ! de regrets ! »

L'œil valide de Paran se rétrécit alors qu'il le considérait. Un sourire cynique apparut alors.

« Bien… ! Je vois que votre tempérament exalté n'est pas amoindri, Sergent. Cependant, vous oubliez une chose importante. »

« Et laquelle ? » rétorqua sèchement Bart. Il en avait plus qu'assez du phrasé de cette enflure.

« Vous êtes mon prisonnier. »

Paran lâcha la louche dans le seau, provoquant une éruption d'eau bruyante. Ses mains gantées se levèrent au niveau de ses épaules et désignèrent es alentours.

« Vous _croyez_ que vous aller être _secouru_, Sergent ? Grave erreur. Ne croyez pas que nous ne sachions pas ce que les vôtres préparent… Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. »

« Sans blague ! » explosa Bart.

Et il lui cracha à la figure, gaspillant par là même quelque précieuse eau. Mais Paran eut tout le temps de le voir faire et évita aisément le crachat.

« Et moi, je vous croyais plus réfléchi. Sans Korn, vous partez dans vos délires. Vous êtes _sûr_ d'avoir opté pour le _bon_ job ? Inspecteur des impôts ou huissier vous auraient mieux allés… Il faut bien choisir son métier, mon pauvre ! »

Le visage de Paran pâlit et les lignes scarifiées n'en ressortirent que plus. Le dos de sa main droite fusa pour asséner un revers cuisant au sergent qui ne vit plus qu'un flou lumineux. Et ce, pendant un moment.

Lorsque sa vue et ses esprits revinrent, il sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue.

_« Et une blessure de plus ! Ha… J'ai le chic pour agacer. »_

« Votre arrogance vous perdra. » lâcha Paran avec mépris. « Si vous êtes si enclin à discuter, nous allons pouvoir parler de certaines choses. »

« Et de quoi ? De votre manque de goût pour décorer vos _intérieurs_ ? »

« Très _amusant_, Sergent. » La voix de Paran était tout sauf amusée. « Vous n'avez pas perdu votre ironie. Mais je pensais à un sujet plus intéressant. »

« Les sujets qui vous intéressent, je ne veux pas les savoir. » rétorqua Bart.

Paran "sourit" - c'est-à-dire fit une grimace apocalyptique.

« Je crains que vous ne deviez les écouter, Sergent. »

« Aucune envie. »

« Haaa… Il faudra la trouver… Mais c'est un sujet proche de vous. »

« … Ha ! Sans blague. Encore un de vos pièges sournois ! »

« Vous ne vous en rendez généralement pas compte… » commenta Paran avec sarcasme.

« Peut-être moi, mais Rayan oui ! »

Et Bart s'arrêta de parler. Il venait de réaliser où en voulait en venir Paran.

« C'est de Rayan, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui… » consentit alors Paran qui avait attendu patiemment la fin de réflexion de son prisonnier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ! » s'emporta Bart. _« Je le sais déjà. Mais inutile qu'il sache que je le sais ! »_

« Oh ! Pas grand chose… » fit négligemment Paran. « Juste qu'elle se rallie à nous. »

« Vous en demandez un peu trop là… » fit avec cynisme Bart. « Vous rêvez si vous croyez qu'elle va travailler pour vous ! »

« Il y a bien des moyens de persuasion, Sergent. Beaucoup. Et c'est son intelligence qui va nous l'amener à nous… »

« Et lequel allez-vous employer ? » s'enquit Bart. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lui soutirer des renseignements, non ?

« Ha ! Ha ! Sergent… Sergent… » rit Paran en secouant la tête. « Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous _le_ dire ? Mais ce ne serait plus une _surprise_, voyons ! »

« Et alors ? » le contra Bart. « Je ne suis pas sensé rester votre _prisonnier_ ? Quelle importance si vous me le dites maintenant ? »

« Mais si, Sergent. Mais si. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à le savoir tout de suite. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt… »

Et Paran le laissa là.

Bart sentait son sang s'écouler lentement hors de lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps s'il n'avait pas rapidement des soins. Mais il était préoccupé.

_« Rayan… Ces salauds veulent Rayan ! S'ils croient que je vais les laisser faire ! Ils se gourent complètement ! Hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire ! »_

Il tenta encore de forcer sur ses liens. Ses forces s'amenuisaient de minutes en minutes mais il força malgré la lassitude mortelle qui s'emparait de lui petit à petit.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

McKay s'était installé juste à côté de l'entrée plastiquée sur un rocher ayant probablement dévalé la façade du temple. Il avait encore quelques ornementations plus qu'à moitié effacées par les attaques wraiths et l'érosion. Rodney avait sortit son cher portable et tapotait dessus avec un air distrait.

Il ne fit donc pas attention qu'un militaire s'était approché de lui et le regardait. Et ce dernier voyait bien que ce que tapait McKay était loin d'être scientifique !

Un charabia. Voilà se qu'il tapait. Une suite de lettres incompréhensibles.

« McKay. »

Rodney sursauta en réalisant que c'était Sheppard.

« Major ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je voulais m'excuser… Je vous ai parlé trop rudement tout à l'heure. »

McKay le regarda avec un air abasourdi.

« McKay… Ne me regardez pas comme une bête de foire ! »

« Désolé ! Ce que… » bafouilla Rodney.

« Je vous ai surpris. » termina à sa place Sheppard. « Mais je voulais vous faire mes excuses. Je n'avais pas à vous parler comme ça… »

« … C'est rien. Je comprends. »

« _C'est rien_ ! McKay ! » s'étonna Sheppard. « Je vous ai _engueulé_. »

« Ha… Ça oui. » opina McKay.

Cela gêna Sheppard qu'il insiste autant. Mais il l'avait cherché aussi.

« Mais vous savez… » commença McKay. « Non. Rien. »

« McKay ? Que voulez-vous me dire ? »

« Euh… Rien. » bafouilla ce dernier.

« Bon sang, McKay ! Je sais quand vous me cachez quelque chose ! Vous n'avez jamais su mentir. **(1)** »

McKay baissa les yeux sur son clavier.

« McKay… Ne faites pas la tortue. Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

Celui-ci redressa la tête aussitôt et le foudroya du regard. Sheppard sourit.

« Vous voyez ? Quand vous voulez… »

« Oh ! Major ! Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais pas envie de vous parler ? »

« Si. Mais ce n'est pas personnel. » insista Sheppard. « Vous me cachez quelque chose en rapport avec ce temple et ses occupants actuels. Et de ça, j'en suis sûr. Vous auriez réagi plus vivement tout à l'heure sinon… »

Il leva une main pour stopper la réplique contestataire du scientifique.

« Et j'ai raison. Vous n'avez pas votre comportement habituel. C'est louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _vraiment_, McKay ? » insista Sheppard les mains sur les hanches.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Je ne sais plus à quel épisode mais Rodney avoue qu'il a été toujours nul au poker pour ça.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Paran cache quelque chose… McKay cache quelques chose… Bref ! Tout le monde cache quelque chose ! lol

Même moi, l'auteur, je vous cache quelque chose… Niark ! Mais ça, ce sont les plaisirs de l'écriture ! lol

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Merci de ta remarque de beta lectrice ! Ça m'a fait tilt ! lol J'avoue que je calais pour Rodney…

Mais tu devrais trouver pour la surprise de Paran. On en a déjà parlé dans Trauma. J'ai l'esprit tordu des fois…


	21. Chapter 21

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Bah… C'est pas grave. Moi-même j'ai en ce moment des problèmes de temps pour écrire mes reviews… Je jure que je lis les chapitres ! Mais ça prend du temps. Petit à petit… Je voudrais envoyer mes commentaires mais j'ai un accès limité chez moi… Arg ! Alors il faut que j'ai l'opportunité d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Merci encore pour Rodney. C'est vrai qu'il évolue pas mal dans la saison 2 ! Tant en comportement, qu'en parole ou expressions faciales. Il est plus démonstratif. Et ta phrase me persuade de continuer dans la direction que j'ai prise avec lui. Mais il faut dire que cela ne ce serait pas passé comme ça sans Nutrire en parallèle ! ;) J'avoue que j'ai pris plus d'assurance pour étoffer l'intrigue générale avec les persos officiels. Ils sont plus impliqués qu'ils ne l'auraient dû l'être au départ. Finalement, l'histoire en bénéficie. C'est plus intéressant à écrire ! Même si je galère… lol Je suis débutante aussi. Je ne peux pas devenir à la première fic (voire trois du même contexte, en fait) une fortiche d'écrivain. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander… (_Sourire de dérision._) Je connais mes limites. Mais ça gamberge dans ma tête. La suite dira si je m'améliore… lol

En tout cas, il y a toujours un hic. On a beau planifier un plan de bataille, sur le terrain, il en va autrement. Et je l'ai parfaitement vu avec le déroulement de mes fics ! lol Je subis les affres des aléas des caractères des persos, des situations qui se modifient avec le comportement des persos, etc. La trame générale n'a pas bougée, mais les éléments de l'histoire se sont modifiés un peu voire carrément ! D'où mes maux de tête ! lol Finalement, les persos vivent et interagissent avec mon histoire. C'est toute la beauté d'être écrivain. Mais aussi le cauchemar de la débutante ! lol

J'attend tes idées sur Rayan… Voyons voir si tu trouves… ;)

Gros bisous, ma puce adorée ! Je t'adore !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Haaa ! Chouette ! C'est un très beau compliment, ça ! Je me dis que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça… (_Réfléchit. Secoue la tête._) On verra bien…

Pour moi, c'est comme ça que je vois leur relation à John et Rodney. Si on veut vraiment chercher la bêbête, on peut y voir du très léger slash ici. Mais il faut vraiment chercher loin ! lol De mon point de vue… eh bien… tu verras par la suite ! lol En outre, j'avoue que j'ai pensé avoir passé la limite du slash avec John et Rodney à un moment donné. Mais c'était avant ce chapitre ! lol

**Note pour Sady :** Tu dis ça de Sara parce que tu as lu la suite ! Enfin… ce chapitre ! lol Mais c'est gentil.

Cependant, dire que tout ce que j'écris est génial… je ne le dirais pas. Moi, je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de chapitres bancals dans la dynamique de l'histoire. Mais je sais aussi que c'est parce que je n'avais pas assez de recul avec juste un chapitre à écrire sans autres d'avance… L'intrigue pourrait être mieux présentée aussi. Et les personnages officiels et les autres mieux montrés également. Leurs sentiments, leurs expressions et attitudes idem. Et… Oh ! Mince ! Je me mets à râler ! lol Mon côté méticuleuse qui ressort… Jamais satisfaite… C'est tout moi :)

Bon ! J'y retourne ! J'ai que deux chapitres d'avance, moi ! Arg ! Va falloir trimer ! lol En espérant que j'ai assez de temps. Avec le boulot, c'est pas gagné d'avance…

Gros bisous, ma chérie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore ?

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai une angine ! Bouhou ! Et j'ai plus de voix ! ARG ! Galère pour servir et répondre au téléphone ! J'ai la voix complètement H.S. : rauque, cassée, partant dans les graves et les aigus. Youpi !°°! Au final, j'ai tendance à susurrer parce que sinon on ne comprend rien à ce que je dis… Bouhou ! Vivement que je guérisse !

Merci de lire cette histoire qui n'en finit plus… lol Parti comme c'est, c'est la saga ! C'est bien ce que je me disais au départ… En plus, avec les persos officiels, cela s'épaissit de plus en plus et gagne en profondeur. Mais je me dis que cela commence à être potable. Enfin… un peu. C'en est loin de certaines histoires que j'affectionne… mais je fais de mon mieux ! ;) Rassurez-vous : je clos Explorer après la bataille. C'était prévu. Cependant, ne me demandez pas combien de chapitres il y a avant la fin ! J'en sais rien du tout ! (_Hausse des épaules._) Mais je continuerais l'intrigue générale après. Devinez ce que c'est ! lol C'est plus une pelote de fils rouge qu'autre chose… Mais bon… je ne reprocherais à personne de ne pas trouver ! lol

Alors, pour ce chapitre, j'en connais qui seront ravies d'un _certain_ passage… LOL (Je sens que je vais avoir droit aux remarques habituelles… lol), des comportements révélateurs de Rayan sur son passé (Pour qui trouvera.) et un troisième acteur (Vous savez qui.) qui se pointe pour me faire rager ! lol Je blague à moitié parce que c'était prévu… Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de renâcler à la tâche :D Bonjour le casse-tête pour finaliser les rencontres entre les trois parties en présence ! Mama mia ! Je suis folle de m'être lancée dans une intrigue pareille ! Allez, Solène ! Courage ! (_Remonte ses manches._)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Aliments recommandés pour écrivains de fics ! lol Des reviews, et ça repart :D

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 21 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Rayan se tortilla dans l'étreinte de Gervis qui la lâcha aussitôt. Elle se dégagea de lui et alla s'appuyer le front contre le mur adjacent.

« Rayan ? Ça va ? » s'enquit Gervis avec inquiétude.

« … Oui… Non. »

La réponse contrastée de sa coéquipière fut loin de le rassurer.

« Rayan… » insista-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une note soucieuse passer dans sa voix.

Il la vit frissonner.

« Ça va… Non. En fait, ça va pas du tout ! J'en ai marre de ces situations ! » se mit-elle à tempêter.

« Ces situations… ? Comme celle-ci, tu veux dire ? »

Seul le poing de la jeune femme répondit pour elle. Il tapa sur le mur de plus en plus fort.

Le lieutenant vint aussitôt le prendre dans sa poigne et retint les mouvements du bras.

« Rayan… Arrête de te meurtrir ainsi… Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

« Et alors ? » grinça-t-elle.

Gervis comprit avec une intuition soudaine le pourquoi de la réaction agressive et destructrice de sa coéquipière.

« Cette douleur… » Gervis hésita. « Cette douleur que tu t'infliges ne va pas rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi, tu sais ? »

« Oui. Mais… » Elle cessa de parler et un sanglot retentit alors.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je suis là pour t'écouter. Rayan, tu es mon amie. Je ferais tout pour t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens. Tu le sais bien… On est amis. »

Il caressa doucement du pouce les jointures meurtries, obligeant les doigts à se décrisper.

« Tu n'as pas à porter ça toute seule. Je suis aussi inquiet pour Bart. » continua-t-il doucement.

« Mais je… » La voix de Rayan mourut. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de lui _en_ parler. Son impuissance la dégoûtait et cela s'entendit dans sa réponse. « … je ne peux _rien_ faire. »

« Si, Rayan. Tu _peux_ faire quelque chose. » la rassura Gervis. « Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici et on donnera un coup de main aux autres pour tirer Bart de là. »

Il l'attira contre lui et la berça doucement en collant sa joue contre la sienne.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique et un peu fou. Mais un rire qui la soulagea.

Gervis resserra son étreinte chaleureuse sur elle. Il avait horreur qu'elle soit fragile comme ça. Ce n'était pas Rayan. Ce n'était pas elle. Son assurance et sa force de caractère lui manquait. Tout simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver pour me pousser à te faire sortir d'ici ! » fit-elle avec une ironie qui était loin d'être la sienne habituellement. Une tentative désespérée. « Tu veux tant sortir ? Tu es claustrophobe ? »

« Si tu le prends ainsi… » soupira Gervis. Mais il était content qu'elle se remette un peu. _« Sauf qu'elle ne m'a **rien** dit ! Plus tête de mule, on ne fait pas ! Cette fille est insaisissable… »_

« Oui… Je le prends ainsi. » lâcha-t-elle. « Mais… » Elle se faufila hors de ses bras et pivota pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « … tu es gentil. Pour un _chef d'équipe_. » Et elle lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue, avec un sourire léger. Mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

Gervis ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur la zone. Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment qu'elle lui avait fait ça. Elle était loin d'être démonstrative à l'accoutumée.

« Si tu restes aphone, l'armée n'aura plus besoin de toi, _tu sais_ ? » le nargua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Ha bon ! » réussit-il enfin à sortir. « Et une scientifique qui broie du noir n'est pas très efficace non plus ! »

Elle écarquilla des yeux, indignée.

« Moi ! _Pas très efficace_ ! Tu vas voir ! Non mais ! Je vais t'en faire voir moi des "pas très efficace" ! » s'emporta-t-elle avec délice. Se disputer avec Gervis était toujours aussi jouissif !

« J'attends de voir ça ! » la titilla Gervis, ravi qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Une Rayan sans répartie n'était pas une Rayan. « Je pourrais _enfin_ voir ce que tu vaux ! Tu _glandes_ trop en section informatique, ma pauvre ! Je devrais te sortir _plus souvent_ en missions, tien ! »

« En missions ! Parlons-en ! Ce sont loin d'être des _promenades_ de santé ! »

« Alors plains-toi au Docteur Weir ! Ça me fera des _vacances_ ! »

« Des _vacances_ ! Mais c'est pas soldat que tu aurais dû faire ! C'est fonctionnaire dans un bureau ! Depuis _quand_ les soldats _se plaignent_ d'avoir de l'action ! »

« Et les scientifiques ? » rétorqua Gervis. « Depuis quand ils se plaignent d'avoir du travail ! Vous devriez être reconnaissants qu'on vous fasse travailler, espèces de fainéants ! »

« _Fainéants_ ! _Fainéants_ ! Rhoooo ! Toi ! Tu peux parler ! » cria Rayan excédée.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère. Ce qui déstabilisa Gervis. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent aussi en colère.

« Si les militaires arrêtaient de nous _donner du_ _travail_, comme tu le dis _si bien_, l'humanité s'en porterait mieux ! Et moi avec ! Par la même occasion ! » s'époumona-t-elle avec hargne.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. La respiration oppressée de Rayan résonnait dans la pièce. Elle serrait tellement les poings que du sang commençait à suinter entre ses doigts. Les gouttes tombèrent lentement sur le sol de pierre.

Gervis la regardait avec stupéfaction. Il était complètement atterré par la colère et l'amertume puissantes que Rayan renfermait en elle. Elle ne les avait jamais manifesté aussi clairement auparavant. Il la voyait trembler légèrement. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispaient sans arrêt. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se battre.

Gervis leva lentement une main vers elle. Mais même comme ça elle fit un bond en arrière.

Il n'eut plus de doutes.

Rayan ne disait jamais rien en l'air. Surtout sur des sujets sensibles.

_« Mon Dieu ! Je m'en doutais ! C'était bien ça… J'aurais aimé avoir tort… **vraiment** tort… »_ pensa amèrement Gervis.

Sa main se ferma en poing et vint percuter son autre paume.

« Des fois… Des fois, je suis vraiment un idiot. » commenta-t-il avec une colère contre lui-même. « Pardon, Rayan… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je fais un piètre chef d'équipe… »

Il vit l'étonnement de Rayan dans ses yeux agates se propager à tout son visage et elle perdit toute attitude agressive et défensive.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme qu'il comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction.

Il s'avança vers elle et essuya les perles d'eau salées de ses doigts.

« Je ne te ferais jamais du mal, Rayan. Jamais. » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec assurance et conviction. « Jamais. Tu comprends ? Jamais. »

Le regard tremblant d'humidité mal refoulée de la jeune scientifique parut plus confiant à Gervis. Elle hocha légèrement de la tête entre ses mains. Un « Je sais. » à peine murmuré avant qu'une énième rivière de larmes ne survienne.

« Mais c'est si dur… Ça fait trop longtemps… trop longtemps… » murmura Rayan en détournant son regard du sien. Elle déglutit. Elle avait vraiment l'air perdue et à bout. « J'en peux plus… J'en ai marre de voir tout le monde mourir autour de moi… ou pire… J'aurais voulu ne pas devoir faire certaines choses… Mais le choix a toujours été un luxe que je n'ai jamais eu. Non… L'alternative m'était impossible à choisir. » finit-elle avec amertume en baissant la tête. Il ne pouvait plus voir son visage. « Et ne me demande pas de _quoi_ je parle. Je ne le _peux_ pas. » cracha-t-elle presque avec hargne.

Mais ses émotions étaient claires dans sa voix pour Gervis, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas voir les expressions de son visage. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui pouvait bien enchaîner Rayan comme ça… et ce qu'elle avait vécu aussi. Mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas gai, la connaissant.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« _Alors_, McKay ? » réitéra Sheppard.

« … »

« _Bon sang_, McKay ! Depuis notre arrivée ici vous avez un comportement bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le scientifique canadien se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

« C'était quoi cette _comédie_ avec le Sergent Kruck ? »

McKay eut un sursaut à la mention "comédie". Cela persuada John qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Je vois… C'était donc ça… ! »

Le regard bleu que McKay reporta sur lui était tout sauf assuré. Il était appréhensif, pas très assuré.

« McKay… _Pourquoi_ avez-vous fait ce cinéma ? »

« Parce que… » fit avec hésitation le Canadien.

« Parce que _quoi_ ? » l'incita le Major.

« Parce que le Docteur Rayan n'a pas besoin de mon aide. »

La réponse du scientifique étonna John. Ses sourcils se haussèrent exagérément haut.

_« "Pas besoin d'aide" ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ! **Depuis quand** McKay avoue qu'un autre scientifique n'a **pas besoin de lui** ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! »_

« Et je peux savoir en quoi ? » s'enquit John. « Je ne vois pas le problème. A deux, vous pouvez accélérer leur sortie du temple. »

« Mais… ! » protesta McKay avant de se taire.

« Ça suffit maintenant, McKay ! » explosa Sheppard. « Vous allez _me dire_ ce qu'il se passe… » menaça-t-il.

« Le Docteur Rayan… » commença maladroitement McKay.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle… »

« Elle _quoi_ ? »

« Elle a besoin de temps. »

« Et pourquoi ça ! » s'étonna le Major.

« Pour récupérer certaines choses. » lâcha McKay.

« Ouh… ! Je sens qu'il y a autre chose… Aboulez, McKay ! »

« Les Geniis ne doivent _pas_ y mettre la main _dessus_, Major. _En aucun cas_. »

McKay avait repris de son assurance.

« Sur _quoi_, McKay ? Et je sens que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais _dû_ savoir ! »

« Une machine. »

« Quelle machine ! »

« Une machine spéciale. »

« McKaaaay… ! » s'impatienta Sheppard.

« Une machine des Anciens. »

« Ha ! Et en quoi est-elle spéciale, celle-là ? »

« Les Anciens n'ont jamais voulu la mettre en route. »

« _Quoi_ ! Et c'est _maintenant_ que vous m'en parlez ! »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Les troupes sont prêtes à partir, Commandeur ! » tonitrua fièrement l'Officier-Major Jayle en saluant.

Tout comme tous les soldats présents. Les bruits de bottes claquèrent dans la vaste grotte.

« Bien ! En ce cas… » commenta Kolya. Il se retourna vers les soldats et les harangua : « Soldats geniis ! Aujourd'hui nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir ! Un groupe de _dissidents_ s'arrogent le droit de vaquer à leurs _propres_ intérêts ! Il est _hors de question_ qu'on les laisse _affaiblir_ notre glorieuse armée ! Le Sous-Commandant Korn a besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses _allégeances_ ! Vous allez donc donner une leçon à son unité ! Je _veux_ que vous leur rappeliez ce que c'est que d'être un Genii ! Faites-les prisonniers, sinon tuez-les ! »

Les cris d'acclamation des soldats résonnèrent.

« A la Porte ! » ordonna Kolya.

Un sourire froid sur les lèvres, le commandeur tourna des talons et sortit de la grotte. Il avait encore quelques petits détails mineurs, mais nécessaires, à faire. Ensuite, il les rejoindrait.

Et il aurait un début de revanche.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Les indices que j'ai laissé devraient vous mettre sur la voie pour Rayan… Ses réactions sont assez éloquentes pour que vous vous fassiez une idée d'un aspect de son passé.

Et l'intrigue s'épaissit… Un troisième larron va entrer en scène ! Arg ! Quand je vous disais que la bataille n'allait en rien être facile à écrire !°°!


	22. Chapter 22

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Ben… Ça me rassure qu'on me le dise :p

Haaa… Bonne question ça ! lol La réponse me paraissait évidente, mais bon… Je sais que je ne suis pas très claire des fois. Nonobstant que Nutrire est antérieure à Explorer dans la ligne historique, je dirais que… oui. :D En tout cas, pour que Rodney accepte de se taire, il lui fallait une raison valable pour ce faire… Et donc, il devait savoir que Rayan a plus d'une corde à son arc. Mais le fin mot est pour plus tard… Niark !

Merci de ta compassion ma chère ! Et c'est pas peu dire que cette satanée bataille va me prendre la tête comme pas possible ! Arg ! Mais tu sais que tu n'es pas loin de trouver ? lol Cependant, j'ai pas finalisé, moi… Alors ne m'en demande pas plus ! Pitié ! ;p

Gros bisous ma puce adorée ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Je essaime, hein ? lol Presque, tu as _presque_ raison. Réponse partielle dans le prochain chapitre ! lol

Merci beaucoup. Ça me réconforte. Au moins j'arrive à distiller sans trop de casse ! lol

Wouais… Kolya… Intéressant est le mot. Ça me prend déjà la tête mais bon… (_Hausse des épaules._) J'espère faire quelque chose de potable sans trop m'arracher de cheveux ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Paran est toujours aussi tordu, McKay fait les petits cailloux et Kolya fait son premier mouvement. lol Ça devient du jeu d'échec cette fic… °O

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 22 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

L'Officier-Major Paran exultait. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et une lueur malsaine brillait dans la pupille de son unique œil. Bref, il avait une pensée qui le rendait plus que content. Il exultait intérieurement. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de la scientifique lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'il se passait… Il ricana. Cela le mettait de fort bonne humeur par anticipation. Ils l'auraient à leur merci. Bientôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sergent qui s'affaiblissait lentement, mais sûrement. Ce dernier tentait de se libérer de ses liens, mais sans grand résultat évidemment. Paran avait veillé à ce que ces liens soient parfaitement bien ajustés et solides. Il n'allait pas faire une erreur aussi grossière !

Il le scruta plus attentivement, à l'affût des signes précurseurs.

Un tremblement du ventre, remontant jusqu'à la tête. Des spasmes des muscles.

Plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Un autre sourire sordide étira ses lèvres minces. Il lorgna le seau qui restait aux pieds du soldat ennemi, hors de portée. Il avait soif aussi. Mais il avait une autre sorte de soif également. Sauf que cette dernière allait encore attendre un peu…

Il partit vers les réserves et s'empara d'une gourde à laquelle il but.

Un énième sourire torve apparut sur son visage avec la notion de boire. Il s'esclaffa quelques secondes, ravi du tour qu'ils jouaient aux Atlantes, surtout notamment à cette maudite équipe SGA9.

« Comme le dit le Sous-Commandeur… les pièces se mettent en place. Et la victoire nous arrivera naturellement dans les mains. »

Il ricana encore en pensant à la défaite de tous leurs ennemis.

Mais pour l'instant, certaines scènes devaient être jouées à la perfection. Le reste viendrait en son temps…

Pourtant, il lui tardait de savourer cette victoire planifiée… bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait attendre plus que cela.

« Le Commandeur Tymel a des plans très ingénieux. J'en plaindrais presque nos ennemis… » lâcha-t-il pensivement.

Cependant une chose restait toujours vraie, Paran n'avait pas la moindre pitié.

Pour tout être vivant.

Même ses semblables.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Mais c'est que… » bafouilla McKay sous le regard coléreux du Major.

« Que _quoi_ ? Que vous avez _délibérément_ caché des informations vitales à moi et Elizabeth ? Aux deux chefs en charge de cette expédition ? »

McKay grimaça aux paroles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement.

« Major… Il vous faut comprendre une chose. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » fit sarcastiquement Sheppard. « Au pont où on en est, je me demande ce qu'il a _encore_ d'autre… »

« Oh ! Major ! Vous ne faites aucuns efforts ! » s'emporta le Canadien, excédé. « Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était pour une bonne raison ! »

« _Quelle_ raison peut-elle être bonne ? Vous avez intérêt qu'elle le soit, McKay. »

« Cette machine des Anciens dont on parle, Major, a été morcelée et les éléments cachés sur plusieurs planètes de Pégase. Même les banques de données d'Atlantis n'en contiennent que de vagues traces. Et pourtant, elles sont sensées être plus que complètes ! Réfléchissez à ces implications ! »

« Outre le fait que vous m'avez caché des informations ? » maugréa John.

« Major… » soupira Rodney. « Mettez ça de côté pour l'instant. » John grimaça franchement. « Ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous aurez l'explication plus tard. Réfléchissez ! »

« Les Anciens ne voulaient pas que cette machine soit retrouvée donc. » finit par répondre Sheppard.

« Exact ! Cela ouvre beaucoup de possibilités et de spéculations. Mais une chose demeure… les Anciens ne voulaient absolument pas qu'on s'en serve. »

« Est-elle si dangereuse ? »

« Indéniablement, Major. Mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. »

« Expliquez-vous, McKay. Vous entendre parler par énigmes est agaçant. »

« Ce n'est pas une arme conventionnelle au sens où vous l'entendez, vous les militaires. Ce n'est pas une arme telle qu'on le conçoit habituellement. »

« Et c'est… ? » s'enquit encore Sheppard, de plus en plus agacé d'être promené ainsi à l'aveuglette par ce satané scientifique de canadien de génie à surveiller en permanence comme le lait sur le feu, lequel le faisait lambiner depuis un bon moment déjà et semblait bien encore bien déterminé à le faire…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Ouf ! Fini ! » s'exclama Markham en déposant les caisses qu'ils transbahutaient.

« Pas encore. » tempéra Kruck. « Pas encore… »

« Haaa… C'est vrai. » en convint avec un sourire d'excuse le sergent de SGA10. « On a encore du boulot. »

« Ouais… Et j'aimerais en avoir fini sans que Bart ou quiconque n'y laisse sa peau. Si possible… »

« Dieu vous entende ! On a bien besoin de revenir entier de ça. »

Kruck opina de la tête.

« Je vais rassembler… » Kruck hésita. « … mes hommes… » Cela lui fit drôle de dire ça. Il eut l'air abasourdi durant quelques secondes. « … et dénicher l'équipement adéquat. Vous ne sauriez pas où sont les munitions supplémentaires avec les grenades ? » s'enquit-il en fouillant du regard les étiquettes des autres caisses sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Dans l'autre Jumper. Stackhouse vous les montrera. Vous avez besoin de quoi ? »

« De tout. » fit Kruck avec une grimace. « Je ne pensais pas rempiler pour ce type de missions… »

« Mauvais souvenirs ? » avança Markham.

« Yep. On peut dire ça. D'autant plus pour que ça ne tourne pas au vinaigre… » finit par sortir le jeune sergent en un sourire amer et désabusé. « Mais ce serait trop espérer. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on revienne le plus entier possible. »

« A qui le dites-vous ! » renchérit Markham. « Allez-y. Je ne pense pas qu'on attende très longtemps avant d'y aller. »

Kruck hocha de la tête et partit vers l'autre Jumper.

« Bonne chance à vous. » lança-t-il en se retournant.

« A vous aussi ! » lui cria Markham. « On a besoin de chance. » murmura-t-il en levant les yeux sur le ciel bleu de la planète.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

La Porte s'activa.

Les Geniis se tinrent prêts à tuer tous opposants. Ils se restèrent donc embusqués dans les broussailles, arme en visée, doigt sur la gâchette.

Ils furent surpris de voir d'autres soldats geniis en sortir. Avec à leur tête le Commandeur Kolya.

Ils firent donc l'erreur de sortir à découvert pour saluer le Commandeur. Ils en eurent pour leur frais en voyant les autres les mettre en joue.

« Lâchez vos armes, messieurs. Votre unité fait l'objet d'une enquête. Rendez-vous sans résister. » intervint l'Officier-Major Jayle sur un signe de son supérieur.

Les hommes incriminés se rendirent avec des mines étonnées. Ils murmurèrent leurs stupéfaction à cette annonce. Visiblement ils ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'ils étaient accusés.

« Hum… Ils ne savent rien. Comme de juste. » murmura Kolya pour lui-même.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Un soldat vint passer derrière le voile de la section Q.G. et se poster au garde-à-vous devant ses supérieurs.

« Au rapport, Soldat ! »

L'ordre de Paran claqua comme un fouet. Le soldat genii déglutit avant d'obéir.

« Nos hommes à la Porte ne répondent plus, Messieurs. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Paran.

« Dix minutes, Monsieur. Ils n'ont pas appelés au délai prévu. Comme vous l'aviez ordonné. Et nos appels ne reçoivent aucune réponse en retour. »

« Les Atlantes sont donc passés à l'offensive… » conclut Korn d'une voix sans surprise aucune. Il frotta sa cicatrice à la joue quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le simple soldat. « Préparez-vous à un assaut sous peu, Soldat. Rien n'est changé au plan initial. Faites relayer la consigne et maintenez l'alerte maximale. Vous avez été informés du déroulement de la confrontation. Je ne saurais tolérer un manquement flagrant au plan. »

« Bien, Commandeur ! »

« S'il y a changement de plan, je vous en informerais par radio. Maintenant, allez passer la consigne ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

Le soldat salua et partit derechef pour exécuter ses consignes.

« La partie peut enfin commencer… » La voix de Korn semblait plus joyeuse.

Comme si ce type pouvait se réjouir normalement !

« Hum. Mais… » Korn étira sa cicatrice à la joue pensivement, tirant sur les chaires à les en faire rougir. « Mais allez vous enquérir des nouvelles du Soldat Jamrel. S'il a suivi les ordres, il devrait être encore opérationnel. »

« Vous ne croyez pas que ce soit les Atlantes, Monsieur ? »

« Il y a une autre possibilité, Paran. Une autre possibilité… »

« … Ho ! Le Commandeur Kolya ? »

« Tout à fait. Il faut lui admettre qu'il sait se tenir informé. Il a un bon réseau d'espions. Il a dû avoir mention de notre embuscade… Oui… C'est sûrement ça. »

« Je vais m'en informer tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Korn lui fit un geste de congé et Paran sortit pour se diriger vers l'opérateur radio.

« Hum… » réfléchit Korn. « La partie commence à être intéressante. Si c'est bien Kolya. »

Il sourit en coin, content de pouvoir jouer un sale tour au commandeur.

« Tout la beauté de la chose se révélera après. Mais cela sera _si_ jouissif ! »

Et il ricana.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Pour trouver ce que fait le Soldat Jamrel, il faut juste un peu de réflexion stratégique, version Renseignements. lol

Paran mijote quelque chose. Mais ça, vous vous en doutiez, non ?

McKay traîne en longueur ses explications pour le plus grand agacement de Sheppard. Bref, comme d'hab' !

Ne quittez pas SGA9 Universe ! L'aventure continue… lol


	23. Chapter 23

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure ! J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez… C'est pas évident de ne pas oublier la situation par rapport à tous les personnages. Donc d'oublier l'intervention de certains… Ni de trouver le bon angle de vue à présenter au lecteur. D'ailleurs, il y a dans ce chapitre une scène qui m'a dérangée pour ça. J'avoue que je me suis tâtée pour la publier telle quelle. Mais j'ai fait du suggéré. Donc, à moins qu'on me demande d'_expliciter_ la scène… J'en reste là.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un avertissement. Scène pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

N'ayant pas envie de changer le rating pour un chapitre, je vous avertis. Cependant, je n'ai pas fait dans le "cru", puisque la scène en elle-même n'est pas décrite, juste les conséquences. Mais c'est assez gore pour être dérangeant, je pense… Notre imagination complète aisément les blancs, non ? (_Hausse des épaules._) C'est du suggéré donc. A vous d'imaginer la scène si le cœur vous en dit…

Pour ma part, je me dis que je suis plus sadique de présenter les choses comme ça que de décrire vraiment… On a tendance à extrapoler franchement en s'imaginant les scènes suggérées.

Néanmoins… pour alléger… après vous avez droit à une scène qui en ravira certaines, si leurs inclinaisons n'ont pas changées entre-temps ! lol

Ne pas taper sur l'auteur ! Ne pas taper ! J'ai besoin de toute ma tête pour continuer cette fic ! lol

**Rating de ce chapitre :** M pour scène violente suggérée.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 23 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Rayan respirait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Gervis. Ses yeux agates zigzaguaient furieusement dans la salle en évitant de le regarder. Et la voir crisper ses poings comme ça ne le rassurait pas non plus. Elle paniquait car elle était paumée. De ça, il en était quasi sûr. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était tiraillée entre deux choses contraires. Et il avait une idée de ce que c'était là…

« Rayan. » l'appela-t-il. Elle leva enfin la tête. « Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si méfiante avec les militaires ? » tenta-t-il.

Elle fronça des sourcils en rétrécissant des yeux. Gervis décoda aussitôt qu'elle était agacée qu'il lui pose quand même la question malgré ses propos d'avant.

« Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te poser de questions dessus. » s'excusa Gervis. « Mais ça me paraît trop grave. Tu peux m'en parler. Je ne le répéterais à personne si tu le veux. Mais fais-le. Je vois bien que cela te ronge. »

« Pfff ! » fit Rayan en détournant le regard sur le côté, la mine amère.

« Rayan… » insista doucement Gervis. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. Sinon elle l'aurait envoyer balader sans ménagements ou aurait dévié la conversation sur un autre sujet sans autre forme de procès.

« Tu es bouché des fois. » répliqua enfin la jeune femme. « Je t'ai dit que _je ne le peux pas_ ! » Elle martela les mots, exagérant les espacements.

Gervis grimaça. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de se faire rembarrer comme ça alors qu'il cherchait à l'aider. Subitement il réalisa qu'elle lui donnait des indices.

_« Elle a dit qu'elle** ne le peut pas**. Donc, c'est qu'elle ne doit pouvoir en parler. Hum… Vraiment bizarre… Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait des patrons exigeants… mais pas à ce point-là ! »_ pensa-t-il.

« Il n'empêche que c'est plus profond que je le croyais. » remarqua Gervis. « Tu aurais évité de me donner des indices sinon. Je te connais, Rayan. » lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en récriminant sans parler, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux évitant de se poser sur son coéquipier.

_« Je le savais ! »_ se dit Gervis, son idée appuyée par la réaction de Rayan. _« Elle essaye de me le dire. Ou, du moins, de me le faire remarquer. Ils ont dû lui faire promettre de ne pas en parler. Et le seul moyen pour elle de passer outre, c'est d'emprunter un chemin détourné. D'où son explosion de rage de tout à l'heure. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de me le faire remarquer. Ça doit être vraiment gros, cette histoire… »_

« Haaa… Ça va être coton pour trouver. » soupira Gervis. « Je comprends qu'ils t'ont interdit d'en parler. Cependant, ça va pas être évident pour moi de deviner si tu ne me donnes pas des indices plus clairs, Rayan. »

Celle-ci lui rendit un regard soulagé qu'il ait compris son dilemme. Et le corps de la jeune scientifique se détendit. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur et se laissa glisser par terre. Ses bras vinrent enserrer ses genoux contre elle. Elle tremblait presque, la tension retombant.

Gervis alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit les épaules de son bras, la serrant contre lui.

Rayan laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son chef d'équipe. Elle appréciait le réconfort qu'il lui procurait. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser baigner par la tendresse amicale de son camarade. Elle ressentait le désir de Gervis de la protéger et de la réconforter. Cela valait toute les paroles et les promesses du monde.

_« J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir pu trouver des amis pareils. »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Gervis, Kruck, Bart… Ils sont toujours là pour moi… malgré mon caractère… malgré moi… Je devrais me sentir heureuse… mais je sais qu'ils vont en payer les conséquences. Si on peut retourner un jour sur Terre, je sais pertinemment qu'**ils** vont en tirer parti. Ils l'ont déjà fait… ! »_ finit-elle par rager.

Le souvenir douloureux refit surface malgré sa vigilance. Elle refoula de toutes ses forces les images… les sensations… les émotions qu'elle avait perçu… les cris… le sang… et ce hurlement de bête blessée qu'elle n'avait pu s'interdire de crier… La manifestation du déchirement de son âme et de sa rage rouge de folie furieuse. De ces vies, si précieuses à ses yeux, qu'on lui arrachait avec une intransigeance froide et implacable.

**-oo-oo-**

Pour son bien, comme on lui avait seriné. Et là, ils avaient mis à exécution leur menace. Finis les avertissements et les injonctions à se tenir à l'écart. Finis les remarques cyniques "préventives". Finis. Ne demeuraient que les conséquences de sa tentative de rébellion.

"Son bien" ! "Son bien" ! Quelle connerie ! Oui ! Cela ne lui avait fait _aucun bien_. Non. Aucun…

Les larmes douloureuses avaient coulé alors qu'une stupéfaction incrédule la saisissait toute entière à l'instant où ils avaient mis fin à la vie de ses amis. Comme ça. D'une pression d'un bouton. C'était si facile et si rapide. Et ils avaient été bien à l'abri à l'autre bout de ce maudit moniteur ! Mais, de toutes façons, elle ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient exactement…

Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien contre. Cela avait été si soudain. L'impact de ce geste si banal l'avait complètement anéantie. Là où il y avait ces chaleurs pulsantes ne restaient que le néant froid et la blessure suintante des liens arrachés brutalement.

Ce cri inhumain - , son cri, - résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Même maintenant. Elle avait encore les sensations de ce moment de perte de conscience humaine. De ce moment où son esprit rationnel avait été bouté à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience. Impuissante à s'arrêter, elle avait alors vu et ressenti son corps se mouvoir et ses capacités spéciales se mettre en branle avec une folie destructrice implacable dans sa froideur. Un froid de l'âme provoqué par le sectionnement brutal de ses liens avec eux… ses amis… ses camarades. Elle avait perdu la tête. Complètement. Elle avait littéralement disjonctée.

Elle n'avait pu que se débattre dans le vide, enfermée dans son propre esprit, pendant toute la scène de carnage. La terreur et l'agonie des gens glissant sur elle. Sa rage, sa hargne, s'en foutait royalement. Mais pas elle. Cependant elle ne pouvait agir sur rien. C'était comme s'il y avait deux personnes en elle qui se partageaient son corps à cet instant précis. Et ça avait été le côté blessé et instinctif qui avait pris le contrôle.

Lorsque tout avait été fini… lorsque plus une seule vie n'était encore présente dans son esprit que seule la sienne… elle s'était retrouvée couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Et la vision d'horreur de ses actes de rage vengeresse lui avaient sauté aux yeux.

Elle avait contemplé avec ahurissement ses mains collantes de sangs. Les gouttes en tombaient, s'écrasant sur le sol de béton. Elle sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau tant qu'ils étaient humides.

Elle sentait l'odeur métallique si caractéristique du sang frais. L'odeur de la poudre aussi. L'air en était saturé par son âcreté irritante. Les douilles en jonchaient les lieux. Les murs étaient criblés par l'impact des balles. Cependant, certaines gisaient en tas à certains endroits, littéralement écrasées, comme sous l'impact d'un obstacle invisible. Les pistolets au chargeur vide encore dans la main de leurs propriétaires. Les autres sectionnés, à moitiés fondus ou éclatés en morceaux épars. Les couteaux gisant au sol ou plantés dans les murs, les meubles quasi détruits ou les chaires. Des éclats des meubles et de bouts de ferraille étaient plantés dans les murs, les meubles restants et les chaires.

Le pire c'était bien la vision de cauchemar des corps pour la plupart lacérés, ou encore en partie démembrés. Certains cadavres avaient même des postures bizarres : les êtres qui les avaient habités naguère s'étaient tordus en tout sens en agrippant qui sa tête, qui son cœur, qui son ventre…

Du sang jaillissait de la plupart des bouches. Et les murs en étaient aspergés comme par une main d'un artiste empli d'une folie créatrice abstraite. Les yeux voilés figés dans une expression d'incrédulité et de terreur.

Les minutes avaient défilé. Ou peut-être les heures… ? Ou même les jours. Elle ne se rappelait plus.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait d'après c'était qu'elle s'était encore retrouvée dans un de leurs maudits laboratoires de recherches ! A subir encore une fois leurs tests… entourée par toutes ces blouses blanches de ces soi-disant docteurs.

**-oo-oo-**

Et, rien que d'y repenser vaguement, comme pour tâter sa réaction à l'effleurement d'une blessure mal cicatrisée, cela lui donnait la nausée…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Encore une fois. La tristesse l'envahit telle un raz-de-marée implacable, noyant son esprit comme avant dans une douleur aiguë et sans fin, telle une petite mort qui l'attirait doucement et inexorablement dans ses rets. Elle sentait encore les échos de leurs émotions juste avant ce moment-là. Et la colère de son impuissance d'alors à éviter cette catastrophe sourda à nouveau dans tout son être, lame de fond qui faisait tendre chacun de ses muscles. Ses larmes devinrent amères et rageuses.

Elles roulèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle goûta le sel de ses propres larmes. Et leur amertume chaude n'en fut que plus vive. Son corps tremblait à présent. Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus sur ses jambes, ses ongles s'enfonçant même dans ses chaires à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

La main de Gervis vint caresser doucement sa joue inondée de pleurs et il lui murmura des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas, perdue dans sa frénésie à repousser le souvenir, si vivant, dans son esprit à l'amertume noire.

C'étaient seules la présence physique de Gervis et sa sollicitude qui lui gardaient encore un ancrage dans la réalité. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la peine et le déchirement du cœur de son coéquipier pour elle qui la submergeait complètement, du fait du contact étroit entre leurs deux corps.

Gervis resserra son étreinte sur elle et elle fut dans ses bras, bercée doucement contre son torse.

Ses mains allèrent prendre le T-shirt du lieutenant et tirèrent dessus pour que sa tête puisse s'y blottir. Son nez s'enfouit sous le cou du jeune homme et elle respira l'odeur caractéristique de Gervis. Cela la détendit.

Elle laissa la quiétude apaisante l'envahir et panser ses blessures de l'âme rouvertes, à vif. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur, de protection et d'amour fraternel inconditionnel.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tous seuls et elle reposait, détendue comme jamais, dans l'étreinte rassurante de Gervis. Elle sentait l'envie de son chef d'équipe de l'apaiser, de la consoler… de la protéger.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Il est comme lui. _» rendit-elle compte. Elle se raidit. «_ Pareil. Tant de ressemblances… Pas possible ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme lui ! Je ne veux pas les voir, les sentir partir comme eux ! Oh, Seigneur ! Faite qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien ! Je vous en supplie… ! »_ gémit-elle en se pelotonnant encore plus contre Gervis. Elle voulait ne pas reprendre conscience de ce monde cruel et froid qui l'attendait hors des bras de Gervis. Accepter encore cette froideur de l'âme qu'on lui imposait d'avoir. De regarder encore partir ses amis. _« Je ne pourrais le supporter encore ! Non ! Je ne le pourrais pas ! »_

Les larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer… La tristesse débordait à en éclater en elle. Il fallait que ça sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pleurs ou colère, peu importait ! Du moment qu'il y avait un exutoire… Elle ne pouvait plus la garder plus longtemps en elle.

Elle était retombée dans ce piège de l'amitié. Malgré ses résolutions. Elle avait renoué des liens profonds avec d'autres personnes. Elle s'était liée par son empathie, intempestive et erratique, avec les membres de son équipe. Elle les avait laissé prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et son existence… Elle les avait laissé s'immiscer de plus en plus dans son être, dans un coin de son âme et de son cœur.

Les sanglots la secouèrent. Et la joue de Gervis vint se poser sur le haut de sa tête. Il lui murmurait encore des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle s'était encore perdue dans des liens empathiques.

Et elle et eux allaient en payer le prix. Tôt ou tard. Et le cauchemar recommencerait.

Si ce n'était déjà pas fait maintenant…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

On peut y voir ici du ship léger, pour les inconditionnels… lol Cependant, je ne ferai pas de commentaires là-dessus. Vous aurez la réponse plus tard… Niark !

Quand j'avais dit que le passé de Rayan n'était pas rose, je ne blaguais pas.

Ce souvenir est un des moments douloureux de sa vie. Il y en a eu d'autres, sanglants ou _simplement_ - si on peut le dire… ? (_Dubitative._) - émotionnels, ou des mots, des phrases, des actes ont laissés des traces en elle. Mais j'ai loin d'avoir tout révélé sur Sara Rayan. Loin de là ! La vérité sur sa vie entière est encore plus sinistre dans ses conséquences sur elle et les autres.

Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait "guilleret" et rose. Tous les personnages ne doivent pas forcément avoir un passé "lissé". Mes persos n'étant pas "officiels", ou du moins en première ligne scénaristique comme ceux de SGA1 ou même de SG-1, je peux exploiter cet aspect délaissé pour garder la conscience des masses tranquille.

J'espère ne pas avoir trop choqué en présentant la chose comme cela…


	24. Chapter 24

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Lecture rapide... Snif !

Bah non ! J'ai besoin qu'on me le dise... Je suis assoiffée, moi ! lol

Ben, tu en as un bon tas à lire alors... :D Et... félicitations à toi, ma puce ! Je t'adore ! (Et j'ai une chanson débile qui me trotte dans la tête... : "Tu me fais tourner la tête" lol)

**Note pour Sady :** Sadique ? Moi ? Pf ! Ben oui. lol Mon côté sombre... Tadam ! lol Ha ! Le ship ! En effet ! lol Franchement, si je fais abstraction de ce que je sais des persos (Qaund même ! Je suis l'auteur ! lol) et que je meplace comme les lectrices qui me laissent des reviews (Seule source de savoir de l'auteur du lectorat, à part les mails...), Celui-là est tellement léger que... Bref. Ca me paraît évident, comme tu le sais si bien avec Tiphaine, que les relations au sein de SGA9 sont spéciales. Notamment ici, on leur donnerait un autre nom que "ship". Mais si ça plaît tant... je ne vais frustrer les autres. (_Hausse des épaules._)

Haaa... ! Le chapitre de Nutrire que je t'ai passé... ? Voyons... Le chapitre 22 ! lol Moment de calme et de -BIP !- Pour ne pas dire ce que c'est. lol Je laisse la surprise de la découverte. Mais je connais déjà le mot qui va être utilisé... J'avoue que j'attends les commentaires pour celles qui laisseront des reviews. En tout cas, Muse m'avait bien chatouillé de sa plume !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Désolée ! Je pensais pas choquer autant... MAis je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié le rendu _réel_... Mais peur est le maître-mot dans le chapitre précédant. La peur de ces personnes mortes, la peur de Rayan de perdre les êtres qui lui sont chers, la peur de se découvrir impuissante à s'arrêter, la peur d'être ce qu'elle est, la peur de découvrir la réaction des autres face à ce qu'elle est... Beaucoup de peurs... Mais la surface n'est que grattée... et il y en a d'autres à dévoiler... Niark ! Mon côté sadique qui ressort. Au moins, il fait imaginer ce chapitre.

**Note pourMisaralullaby :** Une revenante ! lol J'ai zieuté mes mails comme une malade pour trouver une de tes reviews ! C'est fou comme je me surprenais à en chercher une... Absence pour cause d'examens, je suppose ?

Trente secondes... Accordé ! lol Et une semaine, ça allait ? ;)

... Merci. Même si c'est un chapitre violent... "Machine à tuer"... Oui. Tu as vu juste. Ils l'ont voulu ainsi. Ils ont voulu obtenir le "soldat parfait" comme tous les dirigeants militaires veulent... Le passé pas rose est en grande partie dû à ça. J'ai placé le passage "consolation" pour ça. Trop dur pour le digérer, j'ai pensé.Et encore... je n'ai pas fait la description réelle... Trop gore à mon goût. Et mêm ce mot n'est pas assez révélateur. Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour déballer ça de but en blanc.

C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis, Sara rayan ressemble un peu à elle. Toutes deux n'ont pas un passé guilleret, ni un présent gai non plus... "Les même peurs"... Si j'en parlais, cela ferait un roman ! Il y en a tant... "La même force"... Mmm... Oui. On peut le dire. Même si la force de Rayan est assi fragile que du verre. "Le mêm besoin d'être consoléeé... Oui. Rayan ne l'admet pas volontiers et même si elle ne veut pas le montrer mais elle en a énormément besoin. Surtout de la part de ses coéquipiers de SGA9. En particulier d'eux.

Le ship Rayan/Gervis... MRD ! On ne voit que ça ! lol Tiphaine me nargue avec ça. MAis c'est marrant de voir qu'un peu de tendresse montrée est synomyme de ship. Et si ce n'était que de l'amitié, hein ? Tu y as pensé ? ;) J'espère que tu ne vas pas me taper, hein ? Besoin de ma caboche, moi ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Des reviews qui me font plaisir ! C'est parce que je peux me dire que je n'ai pas foiré le chapitre précédant. lol J'appréhendais un peu les réactions...

Maintenant... la suite. Voyons voir ce que font les autres... Bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 24 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Dieu du ciel ! McKay ! » explosa Sheppard. « _Comment_ avez-vous pu _me_ faire une chose pareille ! »

« Vous exagérez, Major. » rétorqua McKay d'un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Cela lui faisait tordre l'estomac d'entendre ce ton incrédule et un peu blessé chez Sheppard. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur d'affronter l'indignation du Major à cette _omissio_n de sa part. Mais il comprenait qu'il soit en colère.

« J'_exagère_ ! » s'étonna John. « Moi, je trouve que c'est vous qui avez exagéré dans cette histoire, McKay… Quelle est cette _raison_ qui vous a _empêché_ de m'en faire part à moi et Elizabeth ? »

Là, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Cela devenait proprement intenable ! Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se retenir de se tordre les mains. Il les posa de part et d'autre de son portable pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Le Docteur Rayan m'a expressément demandé de ne pas vous en parler. » lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Le sourcil gauche de Sheppard grimpa dans les hauteurs sous l'étonnement.

« Le Docteur Rayan ! Et pourquoi ça ? »

« … »

Le silence de McKay irritait le Major que cela énervait de voir le scientifique de son équipe baisser la tête pour fuir son regard scrutateur.

« McKay… » soupira Sheppard. « Vous ne me facilitez pas les choses, là… »

Lequel redressa un peu la tête. John eut un coup au ventre en voyant le regard bleu appréhensif, attentif à sa réaction. McKay ne l'avait jamais regardé avec ce regard-là. Jamais.

« Bon sang… Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » se dit John plus pour lui-même que pour McKay.

Il s'assit à côté du Canadien sur une pierre proche. McKay le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard et de se mettre à contempler les frises encore visibles sur la façade du temple.

« Pour éviter des pertes humaines inutiles, Major. » laissa-t-il enfin tomber en laissant son regard se perdre dans les volutes décoratives.

« Expliquez-vous. Je commence à avoir un mal de crâne à force… » le poussa John.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que même les membres de SGA9 ne sont pas au courant de cela. »

Cette phrase étonna fortement le Major qui révisa son idée de passer un savon aux militaires de cette équipe.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Pour éviter qu'ils ne dévoilent les éléments en notre possession s'ils étaient capturés. »

« Le Sergent Bart est captif, McKay. » fit remarquer acerbement Sheppard.

« Oui. Oui. Je sais. » fit McKay avec son agacement coutumier. Ce qui fit sourire John qui retrouvait son irascible compagnon de galère. « Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que cette machine des Anciens a été finalisée durant les deux dernières décennies de la guerre contre les Wraiths. »

John papillonna des paupières. Il avait du mal à concevoir que les Anciens n'aient pas voulu utiliser cette machine pour mettre fin à ce conflit sanguinaire plus tôt.

« Mais pourquoi ! Si elle était si efficace ? »

« Parce que justement elle l'était trop **(1)**, Major. » fit McKay avec un sérieux à faire peur.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Le Soldat Jamrel était resté à l'écart du groupe de la Porte. A couvert. Comme les ordres le stipulaient. Même ses camarades en charge de la surveillance de la Porte ne connaissaient sa présence sur les lieux.

Il avait donc pu observer la prise de la troupe par les soldats de l'Officier-Major Jayle sous les ordres du Commandeur Kolya. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure. Il savait en effet que les Commandeurs Kolya et Tymel se livraient une guerre sans merci via leurs hommes. Il était donc au courant qu'une situation pareille pouvait survenir.

D'ailleurs, le Sous-Commandeur Korn l'avait bien informé que cette possibilité serait la plus probable. Jamrel étant le plus ancien de ses hommes après l'Officier-Major Paran, il était naturel qu'il ait vent des lignes de fond sous la surface pour mieux informer son chef. Il pouvait ainsi mieux juger d'une situation et de ses implications.

Finalement, il était un espion de son propre clan. Et il devait à présent informer son supérieur de la situation en toute discrétion.

Il descendit du haut de l'arbre qui lui avait servi de point d'observation. Il se déplaça ensuite dans la forêt le plus silencieusement possible en essayant de ne pas trahir sa présence par des mouvements brusques ou en évitant de passer dans des zones de lumière. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin qu'il le jugea bon pour communiquer en toute discrétion, il alluma donc sa radio portative et attendit d'avoir l'opérateur radio.

/ _Code d'identification._ / fit la voix sèche de l'opérateur.

/ 645K9. /

/ _Reçu._ /

/ Passez-moi l'Officier-Major Paran immédiatement. J'ai une information à lui transmettre de toute urgence. /

/ _Reçu. Attendez un instant._ /

Après deux minutes, la voix de Paran se fit entendre.

/ _Au rapport, Soldat Jamrel. On attendait de vos nouvelles._ /

/ Monsieur, le Commandeur Kolya a fait prisonniers nos hommes à la Porte des Anciens. Ils se sont faits avoir comme des bleus. Ils se sont rendus sans résister. /

/ _C'était prévu, Soldat. Je vous adjoins à la surveillance de leurs mouvements de troupes. Tenez-nous régulièrement informés de leurs déplacements. Voyons… Toutes les quinze minutes s'il n'y a pas d'événement important. Terminé._ /

/ Entendu, Monsieur. Fin de transmission. /

Jamrel coupa la transmission et rangea le matériel pour revenir sur ses pas avec précaution.

Il tomba sur des trois éclaireurs qui patrouillaient la zone immédiate à l'orée de la forêt. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas car il avait pris soin de dissimuler sa présence en se fondant sous des fougères épaisses. Il avait eu largement le temps de se dissimuler en les entendant venir. Ils étaient assez bruyants pour qu'il les entende se déplacer malgré tout leur entraînement. Jamrel avait eu assez de temps pour se familiariser avec les sons inhérents à cette forêt. Ainsi il repérait plus facilement les bruits suspects produits par les éclaireurs.

Lorsqu'ils furent passés, il revint vers son poste d'observation arboricole. Et il observa les allées et venues des soldats geniis sous le commandement de Kolya.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Côté Atlantes, cela commençait à devenir très tendu. Tout le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Et ce n'était pas fait pour détendre.

Kruck repéra les hommes sous son commandement. Longham, McCow et Liam s'étaient assis par terre et vérifiaient leur équipement.

« Salut ! » fit le sergent en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Salut, Sergent. » firent-ils en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu dans votre équipement ? » s'enquit-il.

« P-90, cinq chargeurs, berreta avec trois chargeurs, cinq grenades, quatre flash-bangs, six couteaux de lancer et un couteau de chasse, Monsieur. » répondit Liam.

« Hum ! » acquiesça Kruck. « Mais rajoutez les silencieux. On doit se faire d'abord les plus discrets possible. Et mettez aussi trois bobines de fil Nylon, du cordage et un pain de C4 et une dizaine d'amorces avec le détonateur. On va leur faire un parcours du combattant. Mais celui-ci sera piégé sur leur ronde et ils ne doivent pas en réchapper. Dommage, mais on n'a pas de sarbacanes ni de shrapnels. Cela aurait pimenté les pièges. »

« Des sarbacanes ? » fit Longham.

« Des shrapnels ? » fit en même temps McCow.

« Oui. Les sarbacanes sont très utiles avec des poisons lents comme le curare. Cependant l'action lente de certaines substances sont très utiles pour faire s'écrouler l'ennemi après un temps donné. L'effet de surprise est garanti. Et les shrapnels sont efficaces pour restreindre les mouvements des ennemis. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le dire, messieurs. Il me semble bien que vous étiez dans les commandos d'intervention, non ? »

« Euh… Juste dans ceux de l'armée de terre, Monsieur. » précisa Liam. « On n'a pas participé à des actions nécessitant un équipement pareil. »

« Haaa… Alors cela va être plus dur. » marmonna Kruck.

« Vous étiez dans quel commando, Monsieur ? » demanda McCow.

« Celui des Interventions Spéciales rattaché à la Marine. »

« Celui-là ! » s'étonna Longham. « Mais c'est la mort assurée dans cette section ! »

« Ça… oui. J'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cette section ? » intervint Longham.

Il se demandait comme les deux autres ce qui avait motivé ce sergent si affable dans cette section de fous suicidaires et de combattants d'élite. Ces soldats surentraînés connaissaient toutes les manières possibles de tuer, immobiliser, piéger, combattre et autres joyeusetés. C'était les sections de la dernière chance, là où des équipes normales se feraient tailler en pièces, ils y allaient pour préparer le terrain ou, tout simplement, extraire des données et/ou des personnes. Ils étaient le joker des commandants.

« On ne la choisie pas. On vous y affecte en vous demandant si oui ou non vous acceptez. Il n'y a pas de formulaire de demande pour ça. » expliqua Kruck.

« Mais pourquoi y êtes-vous allé, Monsieur ? » insista Liam.

« Parce que cela me convenait à l'époque, je suppose. » fut la réponse bizarre du sergent.

Les trois soldats de l'USSAF se regardèrent tour à tour, dubitatifs.

« Maintenant, allez chercher les éléments manquants. J'ose espérer que vous savez au moins faire une simple bombe ? »

L'acquiescement des trois jeunes hommes le rassura.

_« Au moins ils savent faire ça ! Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on se disperse. Et je ne pourrais pas les materner et leur montrer comment faire ! Heureusement qu'il y a le canal sécurisé de la radio. »_

« Oh ! » les interpella-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. « Prenez les activateurs-colliers **(2)** et les oreillettes. On ne va pas pouvoir s'amuser à se faire entendre de toute la forêt non plus. »

« Oui, Monsieur ! » répondirent-ils.

Kruck les regarda s'éloigner pour chercher les éléments manquant de leur équipement.

« Me retrouver à la tête d'un groupe qui n'a même pas la formation pour… Il fallait que cela me tombe sur le coin du nez ! … Pfff ! Et avec ça, ça me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs… »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla le ciel.

« Pas des bons, non. Pas des bons… »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Et là, ne me reprochez pas le plagiat avec l'épisode Trinity ! Ça n'a aucun rapport ! J'avais déjà déterminé la nature de cette machine avant de voir l'épisode, ni même les spoilers qui finalement n'avaient rien à voir. Mais vous comprendrez mieux plus tard… Niark ! Suspense… Tadam !

**(2)** Activateur-collier : Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme. Mais c'est ce collier qui permet d'activer la radio en faisant bouger un certain muscle de la gorge, sans mobiliser une main pour ce faire. Ainsi on a les mains libres et on peut agir rapidement en cas de danger subit. C'est très employé dans les sections d'intervention de tous types, que ce soient civiles ou militaires.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Alors... ? Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que mijoteKorn ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Note pour Sady :** La suite ? … Euh… Je me suis aperçue que Nutrire monopolisait ma caboche en ce moment… (_Hausse des épaules._) 

Moi aussi, je les adore mes persos !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Non… Je sais pas… lol D'accord :D Je mets la suite. ;) Voilà ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Et on continue avec sollicitude et amitié !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 25 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Gervis. » fit Rayan d'une petite voix faible.

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais _vraiment_ te le dire. »

« Mais tu ne le peux pas. » conclut Gervis.

« Hum. »

« Tu as promis ? »

« Oui. » Un murmure.

« Ce sont tes patrons ? »

« Oui… » Quasi étouffé cette fois.

Gervis dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Une conclusion vint titiller son esprit.

Rayan baissa la tête et se pelotonna encore plus contre lui. Ce qui renforça son idée.

« Je vois… »

« Non. Tu _ne_ vois _pas_. » répliqua Rayan un peu sèchement, la voix étouffée par le T-shirt du militaire. Mais elle s'agrippait désespérément audit pauvre T-shirt martyrisé.

« C'est si moche que ça ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Gervis. Bien plus. »

« Et tu ne peux pas m'en parler… Evidemment… » Il se tut pendant quelques secondes. « Si ça ne s'appelle pas tourner en rond… » maugréa Gervis en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Il fixa le plafond de la salle.

« Gervis. » l'appela-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sans cesser son observation.

« Te fais pas tuer. »

Gervis plissa des yeux. Il reporta son attention sur son amie et essaya de voir son visage. Mais il ne put rien voir, elle se cachait dans son T-shirt. Seuls ses cheveux bruns étaient visibles.

« J'essaye d'éviter. » finit-il par répondre ironiquement. « Mais avec le métier que j'ai… cela me paraît un peu difficile. Surtout dans cette galaxie. » **(1)**

« S'il te plaît… te fais pas tuer. »

L'insistance de Rayan mit Gervis mal à l'aise. Notamment son emploi du "s'il te plaît". Elle ne l'employait pratiquement jamais avec lui, ou certaines personnes. Ni avec cette note de supplique dans la voix. Ce qui était encore plus dérangeant.

L'inquiétude enfla démesurément à l'intérieur de Gervis. Il était sûr qu'elle paniquait. D'ailleurs elle tremblait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et inquiète pour lui.

_« Elle doit reporter son inquiétude pour Bart sur moi et Kruck. C'est que cela doit lui rappeler un mauvais souvenir. Il est sûrement extrêmement pénible pour qu'elle fasse ça… »_

« Rayan, je te promets de toujours tout faire pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. J'ai bien l'intention de mourir vieux. Ça te va ? »

Elle agita sa tête en tirant sur le tissu de son T-shirt complètement froissé. Sûr que dans l'état dans lequel était son uniforme, sur l'instant, il ne pourrait pas passer une revue en règle ! **(2)**

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il la rassure. Hors de question de laisser Rayan se morfondre ainsi ! Il n'avait pas envie de voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller… Car il se doutait bien que cela ne lui plairait pas du tout ! Il la berça donc doucement en sortant un "shhhh…" murmuré et doux lorsqu'il ne sentit pas les tremblements de Rayan se calmer pour autant. **(3)**

_« Elle ne va pas bien. »_ constata le chef d'équipe. _« Vraiment pas bien. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ! »_ se tança-t-il. _« Je sais pourtant bien qu'elle cache ses réactions la plupart du temps ! Mais elle semblait tellement plus… vraie, plus naturelle, avec nous depuis quelque temps… »_ pensa-t-il avec tristesse et regrets. _« Je veux la **vraie** Rayan. Pas la factice ! Elle est si pleine de vie quand elle est elle-même… Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer avant, bon sang ! »_

Il resserra doucement son étreinte sur ce corps féminin soudain plein d'une fragilité de verre. Il avait vraiment _horreur_ de la voir comme ça ! Cela le mettait en boule. Carrément.

Il se promit de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Rayan devienne ainsi. Et aussi de faire payer les responsables s'il trouvait un moyen efficace.

_« Comment une femme aussi intelligente peut-elle être marquée à ce point ! Elle est littéralement traumatisée par les médecins. Et les militaires, - et surtout les hauts gradés, - elle s'en méfie comme de la peste. C'est incompréhensible ! Sauf si… »_ L'idée fit surface avec un impact qui le fit frissonner intérieurement. _« Si j'ai raison… alors c'est que c'est vraiment énorme. Mais cela paraît si irréel ! Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un sans que cela se sache ! Les moyens de persuasion sont trop énormes. Connaissant Rayan, elle ne se laisse pas intimider pour si peu. Il faut vraiment quelque chose d'énorme pour la faire plier comme ça ! … Au point où elle ne puisse même pas en parler ! Mais **qui** et **de quoi** la menacent-**ils** ! »_

Il écarta ses pensées moroses et posa sa tête sur celle de son amie effondrée. Il avait décidément une sainte horreur des situations comme celles-ci !

Le temps sembla filer. Ils restaient ainsi, profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de tendresse.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Mais la réalité vint titiller l'esprit de Rayan.

Elle sentit la douleur cuisante de Bart. Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle se redressa brusquement.

Gervis ne put que la laisser aller. Mais il la regardait avec une sollicitude qui fit vibrer le lien qu'ils partageaient. Enfin… surtout à l'insu de Gervis ! Cependant, le fait était là : Rayan savait qu'elle était exactement dans la même situation, à peu de choses près, que la fois précédante. Elle bénit le Ciel de ne pas être sur Terre. C'était bien le seul point positif dans l'histoire…

_« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Si on ne sort pas vite d'ici, Bart va finir par y passer ! Seigneur ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Il faut absolument le tirer de là ! »_ se dit-elle.

« On doit sortir d'ici. » lâcha-t-elle abrupte en le regardant dans les yeux.

Gervis vit une détermination farouche dans le regard gris-bleu de Rayan.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva.

Il la laissa partir un peu à contrecœur. Car il savait qu'elle avait remis un masque. Le masque de la scientifique efficace et rapide. Il devait bien avouer que cette Rayan-là lui faisait un peu peur. Elle évaluait trop bien les choses et les événements pour son propre bien. Ce n'était pas… normal. Point. Une scientifique ne devrait jamais avoir à penser ainsi. En tout cas, c'était l'idée dont se faisait Gervis.

« Il faut que je démonte le générateur. Ensuite, je programme notre sortie. »

« Tu es sure que cela va aller ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet malgré tout.

Gervis était content qu'elle se remette. Mais il la soupçonnait de trop cacher son état réel. Le masque s'était bien trop vite mis en place. Bien trop vite.

_« Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore une raison cachée dont je sais déjà qu'elle me ferait hurler de colère… ! Trop bizarre pour qu'elle réagisse complètement à l'opposé en une minute. »_ pensa-t-il avec agacement.

« Oui. T'inquiète. C'est passé. » fit-elle en balançant négligemment une paume en l'air.

Gervis se releva lui aussi mais la scruta attentivement pendant une bonne minute. Il fit une moue dubitative.

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Ce n'est pas passé. Cela continue. Et cela te mine. »

« Et alors ! Tu ne peux rien y faire… » répliqua Rayan un peu acidement.

« Peut-être… Peut-être… Sait-on jamais ! » fit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Plus têtu que toi, on meurt. »

« J'en dirais autant de toi, Rayan. » riposta Gervis.

« Pfff ! »

« Rayan… Commence pas à te fermer comme une huître. Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit. »

Elle lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras.

« Et ne me fais pas cette comédie… » soupira-t-il. « Tu te forces. Je le sais pertinemment. Ne t'épuise pas à faire ça avec moi, veux-tu ? Cela m'éviterait de m'inquiéter encore plus pour toi. »

Il la vit se figer. Très clairement. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être statufiée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui. Il attendit qu'elle croise à nouveau son regard avant de parler.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faux-semblants dans notre équipe… » la sermonna-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé en coin. « On est tous des cas désespérés. On fait bien le quatuor ensemble ! »

Rayan sourit enfin. Un sourire timide et désenchanté. Mais un sourire d'acquiescement.

« Oui… On est une équipe. » répondit-elle simplement.

Quatre mots.

Mais qui résumaient tout.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« _Trop efficace_ ! » s'étrangla presque Sheppard. « Dites-moi que je rêve… » fit-il en s'adressant à un public invisible.

« Major ? » s'étonna McKay de la réaction incongrue de son camarade.

« C'est un rêve. Oui… Un rêve. Je suis en train de rêver. Yep ! C'est ça. Sauf qu'il est vraiment bizarre ce rêve… » soliloqua le Major en contemplant le panorama comme à la recherche d'un hic qui lui donnerait raison.

« Major ? Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta McKay qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du militaire.

« Ouais. Un rêve. Pas d'autres explications. » conclut John en finissant par le regarder dans les yeux.

Il hochait de la tête à chaque mimique étonnée de Rodney.

« Pas de doute. Un rêve. » continua-t-il dans le même registre.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » explosa enfin McKay. « Vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de moi, Major ! »

Ledit Major cligna des yeux à cette réaction en sommes toutes parfaitement mckayenne. Finalement, il se dit qu'il ne rêvait peut-être pas.

_« Il ne me semble pas me rappeler que McKay se soit jamais comporté avec son sale caractère habituel dans mes rêves… Euh… J'ai déjà rêvé de lui ? »_ Il laissa tomber le sujet. Il avait intérêt à répondre rapidement.

« Me moquer ? Moi ? » fit-il avec une fausse innocence feinte. « Mais pas du tout ! »

McKay lui jeta un regard outré qui faillit le faire partir en fou rire. C'était tellement lui, tellement _Rodney McKay_, que John en était soulagé.

Cependant, ledit McKay le foudroyait toujours de son regard bleu intense. Et il avouait bien volontiers que cela commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une raison convainquante de se justifier tout en se sortant de cette impasse sans faire de bourdes. Son regard tomba sur la suite incompréhensible de lettres et chiffres sans queue ni tête que le scientifique avait distraitement tapé sur son portable. Une idée lumineuse lui vint.

« Je me demandais juste si je n'étais pas tombé dans la Quatrième Dimension. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Comment ! » Là, McKay était perplexe.

John s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Oui. A vous voir taper ce… cette _écriture_ (Il désigna l'écran de la main.), que même moi je peux qualifier de charabia, je me disais qu'il y avait un hic. Soit j'étais en train de rêver, mais cela me paraissait quand même bien complexe pour un rêve. Soit j'étais passé par un portail quantique et j'avais atterri dans une autre réalité. »

Le Canadien le regardait avec un écarquillement des yeux signifiant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas vraiment dupe. Mais il reprit vite une mine agacée. Au grand soulagement de l'Américain.

« Vraiment… ! Ben tient donc ! Il ne vous est _jamais_ passé à l'esprit que je _travaillais_ ! » répliqua McKay.

« Ohhh ! Loin de moi l'idée de dire que vous ne _travaillez_ pas, McKay ! » Protesta Sheppard. « Mais avouez que cela paraissait bizarre. »

« _Bizarre_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que _vous_ pouvez bien _comprendre_ dans les codes de _programmation_, Major ! » pesta McKay.

John était tellement content d'éviter l'écueil sur lequel ils fonçaient qu'il avait failli sortir un soupire de soulagement.

« Des _codes_ ! _Ça_ ! » répliqua-t-il dubitatif. « Si vous le dites… »

« Depuis quand vous savez reconnaître un programme, Major ? » ironisa Rodney.

Là, John se dit que McKay était bien redevenu égal à lui-même. Toujours aussi sarcastique et irritant.

En résumé, ils saisissaient tous les deux la perche qu'ils se tendaient pour se tirer de cette situation embarrassante.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Là, vous ne pouvez pas dire non. Avec tout ce qui leur tombe sur la tête… Les pauvres… !

Il faut aller les consoler ! (_Sourire d'anticipation._) Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Il faut vite que Tiphaine trouve cette maudite Porte en France et qu'on parte sur Atlantis ! Ou on fait une opération commando dans les studios ? Niark !

**(2)** Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une note d'un chapitre antérieur, son uniforme est dans un état… déplorable !

Au fait ! Je me demande ce qui tient encore debout ? lol Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Mais avouez qu'un T-shirt apparent, et mouillé de surcroît… Yeah ! (_Salive._) J'imaginerais bien certaines personnes dans cette tenue, moi ! (_Se tape la tête contre le mur._) Il faut que je me calme ! lol Ce doit être ma connerie qui repointe son nez…

**(3)** Oui ! J'avoue ! J'ai pas pu résister ! lol

Moi aussi ! (_Supplie._) Je veux être dorlotée ! Trêve de délire ! (Peut-être ! lol) N'empêche que j'aime bien Gervis finalement ! lol Mais je ne déroge pas à mon opinion et celui de Rayan pour dire qu'il est trop marrant lorsqu'on l'embête ! Par contre, il est trognon comme ça, non ? lol

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Comme vous vous en doutez… (Enfin j'espère !) Rayan a promis de ne pas parler de ce _fameux_ sujet… Enfin… de _certaines_ choses notamment. Mais c'est pour plus tard ! Niark ! Mais vous devez bien deviner un peu, non ? ;)

Et je continue la discussion entre John et Rodney ! lol C'est amusant de les faire vivre ces deux-là. J'aime bien leur complicité amicale ironique. J'aime ce genre de relations. Cela donne un autre sens au mot amitié.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci ! Mais… j'ai des progrès à faire, n'empêche !°°!

**Note pour Tiphaine :** LOL Ce serait marrant que tu la trouves dans un catalogue de VPC ! lol 4h30 ! Arg ! C'est tôt, ça ! Tu dois être zombie arrivée le soir… Mais je suis contente de pouvoir contribuer à te réconforter un peu avec mes fics !

Oui, "auteuse" ça se dit. Bien que "auteur" aussi pour le féminin. Je préfère le deuxième, pour ma part.

Mes fics "toujours d'une grande qualité" ? Euh… J'espère arriver à ce qu'elles soient _au moins_ potables à lire… Mais je ne me leurre pas. Je sais bien qu'elles sont loin d'être "bien". Je n'en suis pas satisfaite. A part quelques passages qui me paraissent mieux que les autres… Je suis persuadée qu'elles ont des défauts (Je voudrais bien qu'on m'aide à les dénicher, d'ailleurs…) et que je pourrais mieux faire… De toutes façons, on peut toujours mieux faire. Ça donne un but et ça évite l'autosatisfaction. L'ennemie des auteurs, à mon avis !

Pour la lecture qui s'entasse… J'espère avoir ton avis ? lol Moi, ça s'empile avec les autres auteurs. Pas trop le temps de lire. Arg ! Je suis obligée de me limiter ! Ouin !

Bisous ! Bisous ! Bisous, ma puce adorée !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de monde pour me suivre dans le dédale de mon cerveau ! Je peux me dire que l'histoire a un intérêt… ;) Merci encore de votre assiduité et bonne lecture.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 26 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

John haussa un sourcil à la réplique de McKay. Il admettait bien qu'il n'était pas un génie mais il savait réfléchir comme tout un chacun quand même ! Et les indices étaient assez probants pour qu'il aille à la conclusion logique.

« McKay… Vous me décevez un peu là… Je sais _parfaitement_ réfléchir. **(1)** Et à voir ce charabia incompréhensible, je me demande ce qui se passe dans votre tête de scientifique. Et ne me dites pas que c'est un _programme_ ! Je vous en ai vu assez en taper pour les reconnaître ! »

Rodney écarquilla des yeux à cette mention. Il ne pensait pas que le Major aurait réalisé que ce n'était pas un programme informatique qu'il tapait.

« Euh… Bah non. _C'est un programme informatique_, Major. » s'enfonça encore plus Rodney.

Il faut dire aussi que sa fierté avait été assez titillée aujourd'hui. Son seuil de résistance était atteint. Promesse, amitié, ou non, il avait des limites. Et là, il était à bout ! Trop de choses contradictoires à gérer pour lui ! Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été son fort… Mais là, c'était le pompon !

_« Mais comment font les espions ! »_ gémit-il intérieurement. _« C'est la cata ! Et dire que ce n'est même pas un Secret d'Etat ! Rhaaa ! C'est intenable ! Comment je fais moi ? J'ai jamais su mentir. Et là, je m'empêtre à essayer d'expliquer… Je suis sûr que le Major va m'en vouloir pendant un bon moment… »_

Rodney soupira. Mais ce qu'il espérait être discret fut bruyant. Ledit Major haussa un sourcil étonné à cette manifestation pas mckayenne pour deux sous au vu de la répartie précédante.

« McKay… Vous êtes bien le pire menteur que je n'ai jamais vu ! » asséna John. « Et par pitié ! N'essayez même pas de m'expliquer en quoi c'est _vraiment_ un programme informatique parce que, dès que nous serons rentrés, je crois que j'irais faire sauter votre labo ! »

La menace était assez conséquente et dite avec un aplomb certain que Rodney se dit que le Major était bien _capable_ de le faire ! Ou au moins une version qui ferait que son cher labo serait dans un état indescriptible…

« Non ! Non ! Pas la peine ! » protesta Rodney, atterré d'imaginer la catastrophe potentielle. « J'avoue ! C'est pas un programme… »

« Ha ! J'avais raison ! » tonitrua Sheppard, un grand sourire de gamin sur le visage, en le pointant du doigt.

McKay grimaça à cette sortie qui mettait une pierre de plus sur son ego blessé. La montagne commençait à lui peser…

« Oh ! McKay… ! Faites pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous jamais admettre que vous _pouvez_ avoir tort ? _Tout le monde_ peut se tromper, McKay. Tout le monde. C'est _humain_. Vous n'allez pas en être ridicule pour autant ! Cela n'a jamais tué un homme ! **(2)** »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! » sortit Rodney énervé. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs de colère.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et regarda le Major avec stupeur. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire _ça_ ! Sa main droite s'était portée, trop tard, sur sa bouche. Mais les mots honnis avaient été prononcés…

Sheppard l'observait avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu du tout à une explication pareille… Et, de toute évidence, McKay ne voulait pas dire cela. Sa gêne était manifeste. John voyait même la rougeur de l'embarra rosir les joues du scientifique canadien et ses yeux bleus s'assombrir de colère rentrée contre lui-même.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Rayan s'était dirigée vers une autre console après avoir passé deux minutes de plus sur la précédante. Maintenant, elle désossait avec énervement les panneaux d'accès de coups de tournevis rageurs. Ce qui avait toujours étonné Gervis c'était qu'elle n'emploie pas de tournevis électrique. Cela l'intriguait toujours autant. **(3)** Mais son énervement apparent montrait bien son conflit intérieur. Gervis entendait presque les propos rageurs qui ne semblaient pourtant pas encore sortir. Seuls des mots incompréhensibles se faisaient entendre. Gervis aurait presque juré que c'était une autre langue ! Bon, évidemment, il n'était pas linguiste. Mais il avait des oreilles pour écouter. Et il estimait au moins pouvoir se faire une idée vague…

Pas de l'anglais **(4)** en tout cas ! Cela aurait été ironique qu'il ne reconnaisse pas sa propre langue, non ? Ni l'espagnol. Même s'il le baragouinait un peu… Ni de l'allemand et autres langues plus ou moins apparentées. Il connaissait un peu avec les missions internationales sur les bases allemandes. Ni du français. **(4)** Il avait entendu Rayan le parler quelques fois. Oublions que c'était pour le faire enrager… Ni du russe. Il ne reconnaissait pas. Idem pour le tchèque. Après avoir entendu le Docteur Zelenka pester et discourir dans sa langue, il n'en doutait plus ! Le chinois, le coréen, le japonais et autres acabits… pareil. Rien à voir. Il ne connaissait pas les langues africaines, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas ça non plus. Alors de quelle langue parlait-elle ?

Il s'approcha et entendit plus clairement.

« Tchénièc ! Slata qi no toram na ! Rhaaa ! Hulstié tchié ! Moram tulam tsi ! » maugréa Rayan.

Mais cela n'éclaira pas sa lanterne pour autant… Il ne reconnaissait pas. Même pas un vague soupçon…

Cependant, le ton était assez clair pour dire qu'elle pestait, voir jurait. Et cela continua pendant tout le temps où elle s'employa à démonter le générateur dont elle avait parlé. Lequel était assez ressemblant à un E2PZ… Mais avant de le toucher, elle se mit des gants isolants d'un geste énervé. Opération qui fut relevée de jurons encore plus hargneux.

Mais elle sembla encore hésiter avant de déconnecter finalement le générateur. Ses mains esquissèrent comme un geste avide avant de se reculer plusieurs fois de suite. Elle râla à chaque fois. Gervis la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en marmonnant. Elle avait le visage tenté et méfiant à la fois. Pourtant le lieutenant ne voyait pas en ce générateur une drogue. A moins que tous les scientifiques finissent par devenir accros à la technologie atlante… ?

Finalement, elle se décida enfin et ses mains bondirent vivement pour déconnecter ledit générateur et le poser rapidement au sol devant elle. Elle recula précipitamment ses mains de l'objet de ses atermoiements. Gervis pouvait voir le sueur couler le long de la joue de la jeune scientifique. Son front était moite. Elle s'assit sur ses talons en poussant un long soupir soulagé.

Gervis haussa un sourcil étonné. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de courir un marathon tellement elle peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

« Rayan, ça va ? » s'enquit doucement Gervis, inquiet de la voir ainsi.

« Hein ? » fit-elle en reportant vivement son attention sur lui. Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! « Ha… Euh… Oui. Tout va bien. »

« Rayan… Ne me mens pas. Ça ne va pas du tout. Tu respires comme si tu avais couru un cross-country ! Avoue que j'ai de quoi m'étonner ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce générateur ? Tu le regardais comme s'il allait te sauter à la gorge… ou comme une drogue dont tu serais accro… Alors ? »

« Alors rien. » trancha Rayan abrupte.

« Rayan… Te fous pas de ma gueule… » menaça Gervis. « Explique. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » continua Rayan sur sa lancée.

Gervis étrécit les yeux en la considérant. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard au début mais finit par renoncer. Elle était trop mal à l'aise.

« J'ai raison. » trancha le chef d'équipe de SGA9. « Tu me caches quelque chose. Aboule, Rayan. »

« Mais puisse que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! » tempêta Rayan.

« Alors jure-le-moi ! » commanda Gervis.

Rayan resta saisie pendant une bonne minute. Puis ses yeux cherchèrent avec frénésie à trouver une échappatoire dans la pièce.

Gervis attendait, bras croisés et sûr de son fait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le jurer. Il patientait donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à avouer. Ce qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à faire… Au vu de l'urgence de la situation, elle ne pouvait pas faire la mariolle longtemps.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Koya jubilait presque. Les hommes qu'avait laissé Korn avaient été loin d'être à la hauteur… Le sous-commandeur avait-il perdu de sa poigne ?

_« Mmmm… Non. Il y a autre chose. Korn ne laisserait pas des hommes faire preuve d'autant de bêtise. Et il les a depuis plus d'un mois. A moins que… »_ se dit Korn.

« Jayle ! » l'appela-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Vérifiez la date d'affectation de ces hommes de Korn. Cela me paraît trop facile… »

« Il est vrai qu'ils se sont rendus bien vite. »

« Outre qu'ils étaient assez stupides pour se montrer à nous ? » ironisa méchamment Kolya.

« Cela aussi, Monsieur. » convint Jayle. « Mais si je puis me permettre… »

« Allez-y. »

« Le Sous-Commandeur Korn n'aurait jamais voulu employer des hommes réagissant comme eux. J'ai eu vent de la formation que leur faisait subir l'Officier-Major Paran, sous son égide, et ils en sont loin du compte, Monsieur. » expliqua Jayle.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… » approuva Kolya, son regard se perdant dans les frondaisons de la forêt toute proche. « C'était trop facile… »

« Vous pensez que… »

« Oui. Korn a dû sûrement prévoir cela. Il a laissé exprès des hommes non formés pour nous accueillir. Il l'a fait _exprès_ ! »

« Mais ! »

« Leur reddition a été trop facile, Officier. Au premier abord, c'est une victoire éclatante. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, c'est un véritable camouflet ! Il se moque de nous ! » ragea Kolya.

« Le Sous-Commandeur Korn aurait délibérément posté ces hommes là ? » s'étonna Jayle, perdu.

« Certes. Délibérément, Officier. Délibérément… Il nous montre combien il avait prévu nos actions. Et il fait voir combien il se moque de perdre ce poste-là. Il doit avoir un plan… un plan dont le but m'échappe… » fit Kolya dont l'éclat des yeux devint meurtriers. « Mais il ne perd rien à attendre… Je vais lui faire avorter son plan. Quel qu'il soit ! »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Bah oui ! lol Il a quand même une distinction de MENSA pour sa capacité de calcul théorique. Et puis, il a passé plusieurs brevets de pilotes pour divers appareils de l'armée ! De plus, niveau tactique, il n'est pas si nul que ça notre Major ! (Bon ! Dans la saison 2, il est Lieutenant-Colonel ! lol Mais, dans cette fic, on est dans la saison 1 là ! Encore, du moins…) Alors, il a beau faire l'imbécile et le gamin, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sait se servir de ses neurones ! ;) Il faut pas le prendre pour plus bête qu'il n'est…

**(2)** En fait, avant, si. A la Renaissance, il n'était pas rare qu'une remarque mettant une personne dans le ridicule et à la risée de tout le monde (à la noblesse, j'entends) provoque le suicide de ladite personne. D'où la maxime "Le ridicule tue." Il y a d'ailleurs un film français qui a montré cet état de fait. Le titre en était la maxime, je crois bien…

Mais on va dire que non. lol Ça fait mal à votre ego, mais l'honneur n'est pas mis au-dessus de le vie de nos jours… Ce qui est un bien, soit dit en passant. Mais déjà il est rare d'avoir une éthique morale… Et sans parler de l'honneur avec les promesses non tenues. On promet trop facilement pour se désister ensuite… Notre société est assez décadente de ce côté-là malheureusement.

**(3) **Euh… L'explication viendra plus tard… :p Mais tu as déjà une idée, hein ? Tiphaine ? ;)

**(4) **Eh oui ! lol Ils sont censés parler en anglais dans cette fic. C'est pour respecter la cohérence de la série. Donc, quand je leur fais dire "parler en français", en fait, je devrais dire "en anglais" pour être logique. Dans SGA9, ils sont censés être de nationalité américaine, donc anglophones. Mais je préfère ne pas vous perdre dans des détails de chocs culturels… lol C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça ! Mais là, j'ai été obligée de reprendre la cohérence. Désolée ! Sinon, cela faisait vraiment bizarre…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Et moi, je me dis que j'aurais dû me lancer dans les Echecs ou le Go parce que cela devient coton à faire, cette maudite bataille ! ARG ! (_Se tape la tête contre le mur. Bong ! Bong ! Bong !_) Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! (_Se frotte le front._) Je me rends ridicule toute seule… lol

Aller ! Je vais bien réussir à faire une bataille correcte quand même ! (_Retrousse ses manches._)


	27. Chapter 27

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Bah… J'ai continué à publier quand même… Mais cela me rassurerait, j'avoue.

Je suis _sure_ que des défauts se planquent quelque part… Mais ils prennent un malin plaisir à se cacher ! Arg !

Ho ! Ho ! Le tournevis électrique ! Ça t'a fait tilt, hein ? lol Ouais… J'aimerais bien qu'on s'y remette à Aléas… ! Snif ! C'est trop marrant à faire ! ;)

Gros bisous, ma puce adorée !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci, ma chère ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci et bonne lecture…

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Explorer - Chapitre 27 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Paran ? » appela Korn en le voyant revenir.

« Jamrel est toujours opérationnel, Monsieur. Le détachement de la Porte s'est rendu à la troupe du Commandeur Kolya. Comme prévu. Il surveille maintenant le déplacement des éclaireurs. »

« Haaa… » fit avec satisfaction le chef militaire genii. « Il se décide enfin à venir jouer avec nous. Je commençais à désespérer de le voir venir se joindre à notre petite partie. »

Paran sourit en coin à cet euphémisme de son supérieur.

« Il est vrai que cela aurait été moins… _amusant_ sans lui. » commenta-t-il.

« En effet. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va être… _enthousiaste_ à venir nous… Comment dirait-il ? … Nous _remettre_ dans les rangs. » sourit d'amusement Korn en se passant encore le doigt sur sa cicatrice à la joue.

L'officier acquiesça de la tête.

« Où en sont nos éclaireurs ? »

« Ils ratissent la zone en progressant vers le temple. Toujours aucune altercation. Si les Atlantes nous y attendent, ils n'ont apparemment pas jugé bon de déployer les leurs. »

« Officier… » secoua de la tête Korn d'un air déçu. « Ne les prenez pas pour des idiots. Je suis quasi certain que le Major Sheppard est venu avec au moins un Jumper et deux escouades. Deux Jumpers sûrement. Et cela va promettre une bonne bataille… Cela nous changera de ce jeu du chat et de la souris **(1)** dont on a l'habitude avec cette maudite équipe SGA9. »

« Mais… » fit Paran avec un air de regret.

« Je sais, Officier. Je sais. Cela ne va pas être satisfaisant à l'issue de la confrontation. Mais il faut rester dans les limites du plan prévu. Sinon, nos efforts ne seront pas récompensés. La satisfaction est pour plus tard, Paran. Pour plus tard… Et là, nous aurons nos revanches. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur… Mais, cela m'insupporte beaucoup. Bien que je sois conscient des enjeux. » admit Paran en triturant douloureusement ses doigts gantés.

« Je le conçois bien, Paran. Il m'est aussi difficile de me plier au plan. Mais nous nous devons de faire de notre mieux en tant que soldats geniis. Les récompenses au bout n'en seront que plus délicieuses… Dites-vous cela. »

« Je le sais bien, Monsieur. Mais ma… rage va être difficile à contrôler. »

« Vous ne pouvez vous laisser aller, Officier. » cingla Korn d'un ton âpre. « Personne ne doit se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit avant le moment opportun. »

Paran opina.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, Monsieur. »

« Je préfère que vous m'en fassiez part avant de faire une faute. Je comprends très bien votre amertume. Cependant, il est hors de question que vos émotions et vos sentiments personnels prennent le pas sur vos actions et décisions pour la mission d'aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais me maîtriser, Monsieur. »

« J'y compte bien. Et le Commandeur aussi. Ne nous décevez pas, Paran. »

Paran salua d'un air martial.

« Bien. Où en est le prisonnier ? » s'enquit Korn.

« Il est plus qu'à moitié inconscient. Mais il a bu. » commenta succinctement Paran.

« Parfait. » sourit Korn. « La perte de sang n'est pas trop importante jusqu'à présent ? »

« Non. Elle n'a pas encore dépassé la limite. »

« Bien. Bien… » fit Korn, satisfait. « Cela va être une partie à trois. » rajouta-t-il, songeur.

« Je préférerais faire à notre habitude, Monsieur. Cela serait plus amusant. »

« J'en conviens. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour. »

Paran hocha de la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait saisi.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« _Pas le droit à l'erreur_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il y a, McKay ? » s'étonna Sheppard.

« Rien. » fit sèchement McKay.

Cependant, il avait un visage tout sauf serein. Ses joues étaient rouges de rage et d'embarra mêlés. Ses lèvres minces blanches à force qu'il les pince sans cesse. Et ses yeux bleus évitaient de regarder en face le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

« Si, McKay. Il y a quelque chose. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien ! » s'emporta le scientifique.

Cette sortie d'humeur rassura paradoxalement John. Il avait craint que McKay ne veuille pas extérioriser cette fois ses émotions.

« McKay… » fit doucement John en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. « Vous pouvez m'en parler. Je suis votre ami. »

Le Canadien tressaillit. Et même il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à l'Américain. Puis, l'illumination se fit dans son regard vert.

« Tout le monde sait que vous faites tout votre possible, McKay. » dit calmement John. « Personne n'en doute. Personne. Et l'erreur est humaine. Tout simplement et profondément humaine. C'est en apprenant de nos erreurs que nous avançons. C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes des humains. Pas des dieux. »

Le scientifique garda le silence. Un silence qui s'éternisait un peu trop au goût de Sheppard.

« Ben… Dieu a raté son coup avec nous. » finit par grommeler Rodney.

« Ha ! » s'étonna John.

« On fait trop d'erreurs. »

« Et s'il voulait qu'on fasse notre chemin comme des grands ? » rétorqua le militaire.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils veut nous voir grandir et réfléchir par nous-mêmes, McKay. Le libre arbitre. »

« Le libre arbitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? »

« C'est faire nos propres choix et nos propres erreurs. C'est devenir ce que l'on veut qu'on soit. Le seul destin qui nous lie c'est de choisir. Notre voie… notre vie… nos routes… nos amis… nos amours… Tout simplement choisir, McKay. Et c'est pour cela que faire des erreurs est humain. »

« Et si cela implique la mort de gens ? »

« Il y a toujours un prix à payer. A nous d'en faire la part et d'en tirer des leçons. »

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais cela ne répond pas à la question. »

« Si. C'est juste que tout choix a des conséquences. On choisit en connaissance de causes. Mais on ne peut deviner ce que l'on ne sait pas, McKay. Regretter est une bonne chose. Mais le remords continuel n'est pas sain. Cela n'améliore pas les choses, au contraire. »

« Vous êtes philosophe maintenant ? »

Rodney croisa enfin son regard.

« Pf ! Moi ! Non… Juste réaliste. Vous savez bien que, nous les militaires, on n'a pas de cerveau. »

Rodney le considéra un moment, dubitatif, avec une moue cynique sur les lèvres.

« En effet, Major. Mais parfois, ils se réveillent. Parfois… » finit de dire en souriant en coin le Canadien.

John lui sourit en retour dans la même veine.

Puis il hocha de la tête.

« Bon ! Alors ? »

« Alors quoi, Major ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils sortent ? »

« Normalement… dans pas longtemps. »

« Vous avez pas plus précis ? » gémit John en se tournant vers le scientifique, le lâchant par la même occasion.

« Ça dépend de ce qu'il y a comme programmes. » haussa des épaules Rodney.

« Je vois… Encore un truc de scientifique quoi… » maugréa John en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ça, oui. _Un truc de scientifique_. » grinça Rodney.

« Eh ! Je suis militaire moi ! »

« J'avais remarqué, Major. J'avais remarqué… » soupira McKay.

« C'est de la moquerie ça ? »

« Un peu. » concéda le Canadien.

« J'ai eu ce foutu test de MENSA. » protesta John, vexé.

« Des fois… je me le demande. »

« Ha oui ? » s'enquit avec un sourire torve John, pas dupe du cinéma mckayen.

« Vous me laissez _aider_ le Docteur Rayan ? Ou je dois vous rappeler que vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de science ? »

« Faites ! Faites ! » fit John en agitant les bras au ciel en se levant en une parodie d'exaspération.

En partant, il lâcha sans se retourner :

« Dépêchez-vous. Je compte sur vous. »

« Je suis le génie incontesté d'Atlantis, non ? » frima Rodney.

John agita une paume en l'air en s'éloignant.

« Pfff ! Ces militaires… ! Tous pareils ! »

Mais Rodney souriait.

_« Pas tous. Non. Pas tous… »_

Il revint à son portable et ouvrit cette fois la bonne fenêtre. Ses doigts volèrent sur les touches du clavier.

_« Sheppard est un ami. Mon ami. Même s'il est exaspérant ! »_

Il se connecta au signal radio du portable de sa collègue scientifique, certain qu'elle apprécierait une aide pour se débarrasser des questions de son chef d'équipe envahissant.

_« Il doit l'énerver à poser des questions. Même Sheppard me soûlerait de questions dans ce cas-là. »_ se dit Rodney.

« Ha ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi. « Elle me reçoit ! Voyons voir… »

Il considéra les données qui venaient de lui être transmises et tarabusta son clavier de plus belle.

« Le temps nous manque. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Ne suis-je pas le plus grand génie des deux galaxies ? »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** C'est quoi l'équivalent pégasien ? "Wraith et humain" ? Ou… "Wraith et Runner" ?


	28. Chapter 28

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Laborieusement… S'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud j'arriverais à pondre la suite… Arg ! Saleté de chaleur…

Je sais qu'il y en a… C'est forcé ! Mais je persévère. lol

Euh… Bah… Oui ! lol C'est Emmatheancient. Sa review m'a influencé plus que je ne croyais ! ;) C'est super limite, maintenant que tu me le dis… lol

Je t'aime beaucoup, à la folie ! lol Bisous, ma puce.

**Note pour Sady :** Merci, ma chérie. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Pour la suite, je m'y attelle. Mais la chaleur caniculaire que je suis en train de subir ne m'aide pas ! J'ai le cerveau ramolli… lol

**Note pour Misaralullaby :** Whouhaaaa… ! La pression ! Pitié ! Je débute ! Arg ! J'ai l'impression qu'une montagne vient de me tomber dessus… Marge droit à l'erreur réduite à peau de chagrin là ! lol Halala… Ça va être dur de ne pas se planter !

Du talent ! Moi ! Bah… J'ai pas l'impression… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose de potable alors tout le monde peut le faire ! Mes profs de français me trouvaient nulle… Comme quoi…

Pas de vacances pour moi… Y'en a qui ont de la chance… lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me lire. Voir ces petits spots est encourageant en soit. ;) Je vous promets de faire toujours de mon mieux !

Bonne lecture.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 28 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Lorsque Sara sentit la vibration de son ordinateur portable, elle remercia le ciel de cette échappatoire !

_« Merci mon Dieu ! Merci ! Merci ! »_

Elle ouvrit l'écran de l'ordi-bracelet et vit avec soulagement que c'était McKay.

_« McKay ! Vous êtes vraiment un amour ! Sûr que je vais essayer d'être moins difficile avec vous à l'avenir. Ou… du moins… j'essayerais de ne pas trop me prendre le chou avec vous… »_ se dit-elle en revenant à la réalité des choses et des personnalités en haussant mentalement des épaules.

C'était déjà pas mal qu'elle réussisse à travailler avec McKay sans l'étriper… Il faut dire aussi qu'elle prenait pas mal sur elle… Du coup, elle se demandait toujours comment Zelenka pouvait travailler des heures avec McKay.

_« Il est un saint ou quoi ? Bah… Non. Il pète un plomb quand même à force. C'est vrai que McKay a une personnalité… spéciale. D'ailleurs… Pour être honnête… je suis pas facile à vivre non plus… »_ Elle grimaça intérieurement. _« Je suis sure que si je demandais à Gervis de décrire mon caractère, j'aurais une surprise… »_

Rien que l'idée en elle-même l'énerva assez, car elle savait qu'il ne mâcherait pas ses mots.

« Rayan… J'attends. » fit son chef d'équipe avec un ton limite excédé.

« J'ai autre chose à faire. » laissa-t-elle tomber froidement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Je vois surtout que tu évites de me répondre… » maugréa Gervis.

« Plains-toi que je nous fais sortir avec le Docteur McKay ! » répliqua-t-elle en tapant furieusement sur son clavier.

« C'est le Docteur McKay ! Vraiment ! » se méfia-t-il.

« Oui ! C'est lui ! Maintenant… laisse-moi bosser ! » pesta Rayan en lui jetant un regard assassin.

« Oh ! Ça va ! Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Du moment qu'on sort d'ici… » protesta Gervis en levant les bras en l'air entre eux.

« Encore heureux que tu _me laisses_ nous sortir d'ici ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ce que cela veut dire. Ni plus. Ni moins. »

« Alors pourquoi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un sarcasme ? »

« Tu réfléchis trop pour un militaire, tu sais ? Les risques de surchauffe, c'est vite arrivé… »

« C'est ça… C'est ça… Moques-toi ! » râla Gervis, mais il avait cet agaçant sourire en coin qui horripilait Sara.

C'était ce foutu sourire qui disait clairement : "Je sais bien que tu n'es pas vraiment en colère. C'est une façade."

Et là… Rayan vit rouge. Bref, elle explosa.

« Mais arrête de sourire comme ça ! J'ai horreur de ce sourire ! Arrête ça ! » pesta-t-elle en tapant du pied, les bras levés en imprécation retombant brutalement le long de son corps, les poings serrés.

Gevis écarquilla des yeux à cette réaction subite de gamine. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le grand frère dont la petite sœur se sentait embêtée.

« Alors là… Je suis scotché. » sortit avec étonnement le chef d'équipe. « Tu ne m'avais pas encore fait le coup de la gamine… »

« _Gamine_ ! _Gamine_ ! _Gamine_ ! » cria de plus en plus Rayan, la colère au fond des yeux. « Je ne suis _plus_ une _gamine_ ! »

« Ben, on le dirait pas. » commenta calmement Gervis.

Il savait confusément qu'il ne devait pas rentrer dans le jeu cette fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. La jeune femme était dans un état émotionnel inhabituel. Il sentait l'hystérie latente dans sa voix. Et ses yeux agates miroitaient par instants : des larmes retenues.

Brusquement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla sa frustration en un cri de rage. Les larmes coulèrent encore. Elle cria à nouveau. Encore et encore. Son corps trembla et elle s'effondra par terre, secouée par les sanglots qui étouffaient ses cris de rage et de détresse.

« Rayan… » fit Gervis en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle regarda un instant. Son regard gris devenu un gouffre de douleur et de peine.

« J'ai jamais pu être une gamine… Juste une gamine. Jamais… Jamais… » sanglota-t-elle. « Même ça, on me l'a enlevé… »

Gervis sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Avant de s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement.

« Shhh… Je suis là. Je suis là. » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme lui enserrer douloureusement le cou. Elle pleurait encore sur son T-shirt. Et ses cris d'hystérie douloureuse, ses cris d'animal blessé, étaient étouffés par le corps du militaire. Elle tremblait littéralement. Ses frissons étaient violents et sporadiques.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'une main, la peine le poignardant le ventre. Et la colère commençait à sourdre en lui… Une colère larvée et vengeresse. Une colère implacable.

_« Mais **qui** peut se permettre de meurtrir une personne ainsi ? **Qui** ! Je vais les retrouver ces salops ! Et ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir… »_ ragea-t-il. _« Comment peut-on ainsi détruire une personne comme Rayan ? Comment peut-on priver quelqu'un de son enfance ? »_

La rage se lovait en lui tel un serpent furieux, n'attendant que le moment pour sortir et attaquer. La voir ainsi lui était insupportable. Elle avait l'air d'un pantin brisé, les fils coupés. Il voulait pas qu'elle souffre comme ça. Où était passé cette vitalité épuisante ? Cette énergie nerveuse qui la faisait sauter d'une idée à l'autre… d'une occupation à une autre ? Il voulait la consoler.

Il sentit les premières larmes brouiller sa vue.

_« Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »_ pesta-t-il alors qu'elles échappaient à son contrôle.

Il finit par s'asseoir par terre, posant sa tête sur celle de son amie, tous les deux en larmes.

Rayan se pressa encore plus contre lui. Elle blottit même entre ses genoux.

Elle avait encore plus l'air d'une petite fille terrifiée, quémandant un réconfort. Quémandant son réconfort à lui. Il se sentait vraiment le grand frère là… Mais un grand frère qui n'avait pu protéger sa sœur…

_« ET MERDE ! SALOPERIE DE MERDE ! »_ ragea-t-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en chuintant ce son doux et universel : « Shhh… ». Ce son de réconfort. Ce son typiquement humain. Douloureusement humain.

Les mains de Rayan se crispèrent sur lui. Elle avait fini par lui enserrer l'épaule gauche d'une et l'autre se perdit dans les cheveux pleins de poussière du jeune lieutenant. Ses sanglots se faisaient moins douloureux. Ses cris étranglés s'étaient calmés. Elle reposait contre lui, un peu rassérénée.

« Me quitte pas. Me quitte pas… S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Jamais, Rayan. Jamais. » la réconforta-t-il.

« Mais il est parti… Il avait dit pareil… Et il est parti… parti… » gémit-elle. Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle. « Ils sont tous partis… Tous… Tous… Ils m'ont laissé toute seule… Seule… »

Son gémissement de douleur tenait plus du cri qu'autre chose. Gervis aurait juré avoir entendu le déchirement du cœur de Rayan dans ce cri. La rage impuissante le submergea. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Rien que d'essayer de la réconforter. La réconforter pour des événements sur lesquels il n'avait aucune prise, aucune connaissance.

« On ne partira pas en te laissant toute seule, Rayan. » jura Gervis. _« Lorsqu'on rentrera sur Terre… Et on va rentrer ! Je jure que je vais les réduire en charpie ! Je sais pas qui ils sont… Et je m'en fous ! Mais je vais leur faire comprendre leur douleur ! »_

Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la détendre. Ce qui sembla faire effet. Elle se détendit dans ses bras et ses pleurs se tarirent peu à peu. Elle finit par se calmer d'épuisement. Mais il continua à la bercer doucement encore un peu.

_« Oh oui ! Je vais aller les massacrer ! »_ jura-t-il.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Quant à Kruck, c'était le retour du creusage de tranchée. Il attendait que les membres de son équipe pour l'occasion reviennent avec leur matériel.

Il avait une certitude vague, mais insistante, qui le tarabustait depuis quelques minutes déjà… Outre l'inquiétude pour Bart, il se faisait du mouron aussi pour Rayan. Elle aurait déjà dû les contacter pour les avertir de leur sortie. Il consulta son chrono.

« Yep. Ils devraient déjà être dehors. Elle ne nous a pas habitué à traîner comme ça… » pensa-t-il tout haut. « En général, elle nous fait sortir bien avant ça ! »

Il décrocha un coup de pied dans une pierre qu'il envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Elle s'y fracassa en morceaux.

« Hé béh ! » fit la voix reconnaissable derrière son dos.

_« Et merde ! Le Major ! »_ pesta Kruck.

Il se retourna lentement, même s'il s'était retenu de bondir en arrière par réflexe. Les habitudes ont la vie dure… Sa formation première en fait.

« Major. Désolé… » s'excusa le sergent.

« Bah… C'est rien. Du moment que vous n'assommez pas quelqu'un avec… » fit Sheppard en agitant négligemment une paume de gauche à droite. « Mais je comprends votre frustration et votre colère. Cependant, gardez-les en retrait jusqu'au bon moment. Vous aurez besoin de cette énergie. Mais vous laissez distraire par elles n'est pas bon. Vous le comprenez ? »

« Oui, Major… » soupira Kruck en baissant la tête.

« Pitié ! Ne me faites pas passer pour le maître d'école réprimandant son élève ! » protesta John avec un sourire grimaçant en coin.

Stan releva la tête et lui rendit le même sourire.

« Je vais essayer… »

John plissa des paupières.

« Vous vous moquez là… » l'accusa-t-il gentiment.

« Bah… Un peu. » convint le sergent avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Sheppard balaya l'air de la main, faisant ainsi clore le chapitre de manière tacite.

« En tout cas, notre bon Docteur McKay m'a renvoyé ici ! » gémit John.

Kruck ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

« Bon ! Ça va… Ne souriez pas autant, Sergent. » Lequel redevint sérieux. « Eh ! Pas trop ! Vous savez que vous faites presque peur comme ça ? »

« Bah… non. En fait, si. »

« C'est sensé être une réponse ça ? » s'étonna John.

« Ben… »

« Expliquez. J'ai l'impression de faire le prêtre aujourd'hui… » soupira le chef militaire.

« Désolé… »

« Ha ! Non ! Cessez ces excuses et aboulez. » le coupa Sheppard.

« Comme vous voulez, Major. … Quand je faisais parti des commandos, c'était plutôt recommandé. »

« Haaa… Je vois. Et comment un jeune homme comme vous a bien pu atterrir chez les ISM ? » **(1)**

« Euh… » fit Stan, gêné.

« Vous savez bien vos motivations de l'époque, non ? »

« Ben, en fait, Monsieur, non. » lâcha finalement Kruck.

« Et comment ça ? » s'étonna Sheppard, intrigué par cette réponse.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, Monsieur. » fit sérieusement et posément Kruck.

Sheppard plissa des yeux, essayant d'assimiler la réponse.

« Comment cela se fait, Sergent ? »

« Ben… c'est le trou noir. »

« Une perte de mémoire ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous n'avez personne pour vous aider à recoller les morceaux ? »

« Toute ma famille est morte. Et les amis que j'avais aussi. » laissa tomber Kruck en détournant le regard sur l'orée de la forêt.

« Désolé. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'être. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… »

« Ben justement si, Sergent. Je suis sensé connaître mes hommes. »

« Je vois mal comment vous pouvez mémoriser les dossiers de plus de cents soldats, Monsieur… »

Sheppard grimaça.

« Je suis sensé le faire… »

« Je ne crois pas que connaître par cœur un dossier donne vraiment la mesure de l'homme, Monsieur. »

« Oui… Pf ! Je le sais bien. Mais c'est énervant quand même… Mais… ce ne sont pas des propos d'un sergent ça ! Mais ceux d'un lieutenant au moins ! »

Là, c'est Kruck qui grimaça franchement.

« Dieu m'en préserve ! » protesta-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit Sheppard, curieux.

« J'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de sang que je n'en ai déjà sur les mains. »

Sheppard le considéra un moment, le visage fermé.

« On n'a pas le choix, Sergent. Vous croyez que j'ai accepté de gaieté de cœur le poste de chef militaire ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Loin de moi de vous juger. »

« Et bien, il faut vous attendre à des promotions, Sergent. Le commandement militaire ne va pas vous laisser tranquille indéfiniment sur ce sujet. »

« Je le sais bien… » soupira Kruck avec défaitisme.

« Aller ! Dites-moi où vous en êtes avec votre équipe. On ne va pas tarder à y aller si McKay fait son boulot. »

« Ils finissent de s'équiper. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai dû leur faire prendre quelques trucs supplémentaires. Sinon j'aurais pas pu faire vos _petites surprises_ aux Geniis, Monsieur. » expliqua Kruck.

« Bon ! Parfait ! Tenez-vous prêts à partir avec votre équipe. » lui recommanda Sheppard en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de le laisser.

« On va essayer, Monsieur… On va essayer. » murmura Kruck, les yeux dans le vague.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** I.C.M. : Interventions Spéciales de la Marine. Désolée mais je ne connais pas par cœur les sections spéciales, moi… Alors j'invente pour le nom. Mais ce sont les termes à peu près. En anglais, ça devrait donné ceci : Seal Special Unit…


End file.
